Nervious
by MichiAt
Summary: Judai descubre que realmente es una chica. Jun la acosa, Shou le rompe el corazón, y Johan no termina de comprender sus sentimientos. Drama Ryou x Fubuki y epílogo lemon con esta pareja.
1. Chapter 1 Judai's POV

Advertencias: En este fanfic, Yuki Judai será chica, habrá escenas yaoi (obviamente no con Judai), y lemon en el epílogo. Eventualmente se podrán las advertencias respectivas.

Disfrútenlo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Judai's POV

¡Hola! mi nombre es Yuki Judai, y soy miembro de la Academia de Duelos. Comencé aquí hace algún tiempo y he hecho buenos amigos como Shou Marufuji, Asuka Tenjouin, Fubuki Tenjouin, hermano de Asuka, Daichi Misawa... y también buenos rivales como Ryou Marufuji, el hermano mayor de Shou, y Jun Manjoume... aunque pensándolo bien, Jun no entra en mi lista de rivales, jiji, soy demasiado bueno para él. Recientemente conocí a otras personas, como Edo, Kenzan y Johan que también son bastante agradables. Un poco extraños, sí, pero imagino que todos tenemos algo de extraños.

En los dormitorios de los rojos (así llaman a los que novatos en la academia, donde, por desgracia aún sigo yo), nos asignan una habitación a cada grupo de tres estudiantes. Yo comparto la mía con Shou y Hayato. Nos la llevamos muy bien, pero Shou es alguien muy especial para mí. Siempre andamos juntos. Siempre. De hecho... creo que me gusta, ¡Pero no vayan a decirle nada! y es que... es extraño que a un hombre, le guste otro hombre, pero en fin, supongo que por eso les comenté que todos tenemos algo de extraños.

Hoy estoy muy feliz, bueno, siempre estoy feliz, no veo la razón de por qué amanecer con cara de pocos amigos como a veces lo hacen Ryou o Jun, pero hoy estoy más contento de lo normal. Es un fin de semana e iré a unas aguas termales con Shou, Daichi, Fubuki y Jun. Planeo ahogar a Jun xD será divertido, pero no es lo único que tengo planeado... y lo otro involucra a Shou. Y mis sentimientos.

Al llegar, todos notamos la belleza del lugar. Una acogedora serie de cabañas entre las montañas. El sol le daba al ambiente un cálido color. Nuestras almas jugaban con el viento que chocaba en los árboles. Todo eso sólo se comparaba a la belleza de la mirada angelical de mi pequeño amigo, a quién dirigí mi vista, sonriendo. Pero Jun, como siempre, fue el tonto que interrumpió.

- Oigan, imbéciles, sé que todo está muy bonito pero si se quedan allí les dará hipotermia o algo así - Gritó desde la entrada de la cabaña.

- Creo que tiene razón, mejor entremos - Dijo Shou mirándonos a todos con una sonrisa - Ya quiero ver cómo son esas cabañas por dentro.

Odio que Jun tenga razón, pero sí tuvimos que entrar. El interior de esas cabañas era tan acogedor como el exterior, además de que eran mucho más cálidas. Fuimos a la que nos habían asignado, nos cambiamos las ropas y nos pusimos cómodos. Mientras se hacía de noche, jugamos ping-pong, Fubuki y yo fastidiamos a Jun y Shou estaba muy amenamente hablando con Daichi. A veces quería entrometerme para que Daichi se alejara de Shou, pero siempre llegaba Jun a provocarme. Él sabe perfectamente que me molesta todo de él, y siento que disfruta al máximo cada vez que llega a sacarme de mis casillas. Pero no lo culpo, yo también gozo cuando lo llego a desesperar.

- Basta... quitaré a Shou de al lado de Daichi -

Pensé. Además, tenía la ventaja de que no veía a Jun cerca. Pero creo que no vi lo suficiente, porque apenas di el primer paso, él sobrepuso su brazo por los dos míos, incluyendo mi cintura, mientras tapaba mi boca con la mano que dejó libre. Forcejeé, en serio, pero al parecer, el pelinegro ha estado asistiendo al gimnasio. Me llevó a la cocina y me puso cara a cara con él, entre sus brazos.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa tonto?! - Le pregunté bastante enojado.

- ¿A mí? nada... ¿pero qué te pasa a ti? He notado la forma en que miras a tu amiguito... y simplemente no voy a dejarte hacer eso.

- ¿Q... de qué estás hablando?

- Me gustó tu cinturita, Yuki - No suelen llamarme por mi nombre, por lo que me quedó claro que Jun quería ser diferente para mí - Es muy estrecha... - Susurró en mi oído.

Por primera vez, no podía hacer nada en contra de Jun. Cerré los ojos. Era como si mi mente se hubiese puesto en blanco y a la vez hubiera un caos dentro de ella. Ni hablar de cuando su nariz acarició mi cuello. Ahogué un gemido en mi garganta ante las sensaciones, las cuales cesaron de repente.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con la mirada burlona y autoritaria de Jun.

- Idiota. - Comencé a reaccionar cuando me llamó así - Espero que mis intenciones te hayan quedado claras. - Dijo sosteniéndome la barbilla con algo de fuerza.

Me miró posesivamente por un rato, luego se fue, pero me quedé parado allí casi en estado de shock. Bueno, ¿quién no? un acosador no aparece todos los días. Al menos no a mí. Y seguía con mis dudas acerca de qué quiso decir con "mis intenciones", tal vez ya lo sabía pero espero que no sea exactamente eso en que estoy pensando. Cuando me repuse, salí de la cocina y encontré a Daichi vistiendo una bata de baño.

- Judai, ya nos vamos a las aguas termales. Shou se está vistiendo en el cuarto, anda a acomodarte tú también.

- Oh, sí. Gracias, Daichi - Le dije sonriendo, aunque sentí una vena brotarme de la rabia, ¿cómo sabe que Shou se está cambiando de ropa?

Me dirigí a la única habitación de la cabaña. Sentí cómo la temperatura de mi cuerpo subía al ver a mi pequeño Shou terminar de quitarse los pantalones.

- Un? Judai, apresúrate, las aguas termales deben estar en su punto – Dijo sonriendo.

Sólo moví rápidamente mi cabeza de arriba a abajo dando un gesto afirmativo. Comencé a despojarme de mis ropas. Las escenas de lo vivido hace rato con Jun aún seguían en mi cabeza. Debía olvidarlas, y estaba seguro de que Shou me ayudaría a ello.

- Shou - Lo llamé al escuchar que sus pasos lo guiaban hasta la puerta.

- Un? Dime, Judai - Volteó a verme intrigado.

No sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer. No me acerqué a él porque no quería parecerme a Jun cuando me acosó. Me mantuve en mi lugar. Recién me quitaba la ropa interior, quedando absolutamente desnudo ante él. Entonces, tomé aire y me giré.

- Shou, yo te... - Pronuncié, pero un grito muy fuerte vino de la garganta de mi compañero.

- ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!... -

Abrí los ojos lo más que pude mientras que él me apuntaba con su dedo índice. Pero realmente... sólo apuntaba a mi entrepierna. Me miré a mi mismo buscando la razón de su escándalo, pero no la encontraba. Daichi llegó casi arrojando fuego por los ojos.

- ¡¡¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi Shou, Judai depravado?!! - Me gritó, pero se concentró en intentar calmar a Shou.

- ¿Depravado? ¡Yo no le hice nada! - Protesté en modo de defensa.

- Judai es... ¡¡Una chicaaaaa!! - Gritó Shou.

Me quedé atónito con lo que mi amigo acababa de decir, o mejor dicho, de gritar. Daichi inmediatamente volteó a verme. No podía cubrirme con nada porque estaba muy impresionado por las palabras de Shou como para ocuparme de mi desnudez. Sin darme cuenta, Daichi se acercaba más y más a mí, sin poder creer que faltaba "algo" en mi anatomía, la cual, hasta ahora, él creía masculina. Pronto llegó Fubuki, atraído por el grito de "chica" de Shou. Tampoco él daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Yo seguía extrañado con lo de Shou y no me percataba de que los dos chicos observando detenidamente mi cuerpo.

Nadie reaccionaba hasta que llegó Jun. Obviamente él sí había estado disfrutando de las aguas termales, puesto que algunas gotas de agua le recorrían el cuerpo hasta ser absorbidas por la toalla que cargaba en la cintura.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? - Preguntó con un tono tan autoritario como el que solía tener Ryou - ¿Acaso quieren que nos echen de la cabaña por culpa de sus gritos?

- Jun... Juu... Judai es... Judai es... - Intentaba explicar Daichi.

- ¿Qué? - Arqueó una ceja y puso una de las peores caras de disgusto al observar cómo los demás miraban mi cuerpo.

Al fin reaccioné. Golpeé lo más fuerte que pude a Fubuki y Daichi haciéndoles desviar la mirada de mí y mandé a callar a Shou.

- Estos idiotas creen que soy una chica, Jun - Dije muy molesto a la vez que me cubría con mi pantalón, que fue lo primero que pude tomar de entre mi ropa.

- ¿Una chica?, ¿cómo es eso? ¬¬

- Es que Judai no tiene... eso que nos hace hombres a los hombres, Jun - Explicó Shou ligeramente más tranquilo, pero igual de alarmado.

- No es cierto. ¡Yo soy un hombre!

- Judai, yo no te diría algo así si no fuese verdad…

- ¡Pero no es cierto! ¡Yo soy hombre y se acabó! - Crucé mis brazos y volteé mi rostro.

- Sólo hay una forma de estar seguros - Dijo sin perder la paciencia, Jun.

Pasó junto a Daichi y Fubuki y los obligó a limpiarse la sangre que les bajaba descaradamente de la nariz. Y a Shou le ordenó que se volteara. Jun me tumbó en la cama, me quitó el pantalón con que me cubría y separó mis piernas, dejando ver todo mi... ehmmm... ¿sexo? Estaba paralizado. Jun veía más abajo de mi vientre y su sonrisa se tornó... no sé... malvada.

- Así que... - comenzó a decir viéndome a los ojos - Tenemos a una linda chica aquí - dijo con una voz muy sexy, ¡Qué vergüeza decir que la voz de Jun es sexy!

Gruñí con fuerza y salí corriendo hasta meterme en las aguas termales. Jun y Shou me siguieron, ya que Fubuki y Daichi aún seguían limpiándose la sangre de la nariz.

- Judai... - Dijo con voz suave Shou mientras veía mi cara claramente enojada.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No voy a salir de aquí hasta mañana!

- Pero te vas a enfermar...

- ¡¡No me importa!!

- Traeré algo de ropa para que puedas salir, durmamos y nos vayamos mañana en la mañana antes de que empiecen las clases...

Shou se fue del borde del estanque de aguas termales. Creo que todos nos habíamos dado cuenta del fracaso que resultó la idea del viaje. Volteé a ver a mi amigo, no sabía cómo mirarlo. De todos modos él fue quien descubrió que yo era... Bueno. Simplemente volteé, pero él ya había ido a buscar mi ropa y lo encontré fue la mirada de Jun clavarse en la mía y su tonta sonrisa que dejaba en claro que él estaba disfrutando con mi situación.

- Bien... - Comenzó a decirme - Entonces... tendré que decirle a todo el mundo que ya no eres mío, sino mía, Yuki.

Me hundí en el agua esperando a que eso evitara que asesinase a todo el mundo.

Al día siguiente, llegamos muy temprano a la Academia. Fuimos en seguida a hablar con los directivos quienes se agilizaron para arreglar toda la parte legal referente a mi género.

- Señorita Judai - Escuché una de las voces más desagradables del mundo. La voz de Cronos de Medici - Venga conmigo por favor. La llevaré a su nueva habitación.

- ¿Nueva habitación? - Pregunté - ¿por qué me lleva usted? se supone que no conoce los dormitorios rojos - Dije con algo de altanería. Cronos me caía muy pesado.

- ¿Rojos? ya no pertenece a esa gentuza que se hace llamar duelistas.

- ¿Ah? - No entendía nada de lo que Cronos me decía.

- ¡¡Judai!! - Me llamó Shou.

- Hola Shou - No quería hablar mucho con él después de lo de anoche.

- Judai, lo siento mucho. Estábamos esperando a que fuéramos a dormir anoche para entregarte esto - Acto seguido, mi amigo me da una carta de color azul.

- ¿Y esto qué es? - Pregunté. Obviamente no era algo de mucho valor.

- ¡Pues léelo, Judai! - Me dijo alegre.

- No hay tiempo - Cronos me quita la carta - Obviamente no leíste esta carta. En ella dice que has sido promovido, por fin, a Obelisk.

Sentí cómo mis ojos se abrían cada vez más y de lo más profundo de mí surgió un muy sonoro:

- Yahoo!!! ¡¡Al fin!! ¡¡Sí!!

Cronos me llevó a la que ahora sería mi nueva habitación. Me entregó las llaves. Abrí la puerta y me quedé embobado. Era tan amplia... ya había estado en la de Ryou, Asuka e incluso la de Jun, pero esta habitación era especial. Era mía.

- En el armario está su uniforme, Judai - Dijo Cronos alentándome a que fuera a verlo.

- ¡¿Quéeeeee?! - Grité, pero callé en seco - Es verdad... es mi uniforme. Un uniforme de chica.

Shou notó mi perturbado rostro y se acercó un poco a mí.

- Estoy seguro de que te quedará muy lindo, Judaii.

Sonrió al decirme eso. Era una sonrisa muy linda.

- Gracias, Shou.

- Bueno, tengo algunas cosas qué hacer así que los dejo. Marufuji, recuerde que debe estar puntual en la zona de los Ra - Cronos salió.

- ¿Ra? - Pregunte a mi amigo.

- Sí. Recuerda que ya me habían ascendido, pero decidí esperarte. Ahora que ya saliste de los dormitorios rojos, tomaré el lugar en el que debo estar.

- Muchas gracias por esperarme, Shou.

Alguien tocó la puerta. Obligándome a dejar a Shou para atenderle.

- Oh! ¡¡Hola, Asuka!! - Saludé a mi amiga rubia.

- ¡Hola, Judai!! Felicitaciones - Me abrazó.

- Jeje, gracias, ¿Quieres pasar?

- Claro que sí. Hola, Shou - Saludó a mi amigo y dirigió la mirada hacia mi uniforme - Has de verte muy bien con tu uniforme, Judaii.

- Un? ¿No te sorprende que sea uniforme de chica, Asuka?

- No, ya Jun nos contó a todos...

Sentí la sangre hervir... ¿quién le dió el derecho a ese bastardo de Jun para que hablara de mis asuntos personales? eso era algo que no le incumbía ni a él ni a nadie. Estaba molesto, pero Asuka siguió hablando.

- ... Y también nos contó sobre su noviazgo.

Un "¡¿Qué?!" igual o más sonoro que el anterior por poco deja sordos a Shou y Asuka.

- ¿Qué pasó Judai? - Me miró la rubia de forma extraña

- ¡¡Entre ese pervertido, acosador y asqueroso de Jun y yo no hay nada!! ¿Quién se cree para estar diciendo esas cosas sobre mí? - Mientras yo seguía maldiciendo a Jun, Asuka me interrumpió.

- Judai, esa no es forma de hablar de tu novio. Y debes quitar esas palabras de tu vocabulario. Si quieres ser una chica ruda, lo serás, pero las mujeres no decimos ese tipo de cosas.

- P... pero... - Intenté reprochar.

- Pero nada - Bastó con esas palabras para que me callara.

- Bueno... tengo que ir a los dormitorios amarillos para ubicarme y arreglar las cosas en mi habitación. Mejor nos veos luego.

- Adiós, Shou - Se despidió Asuka.

Yo no quise despedirme de Shou. No sabía qué me tenía más molesto, Jun o el hecho de ser una chica. Asuka me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Bueno, Judai, es hora de prepararte.

- ¿Prepa... rarme? ¿Prepararme para qué?

- De seguro no sabes ni cómo maquillarte.

- ¿Ah? Asuka... me estás asustando...

Le permití a la rubia hacer todo lo que tenía que hacer conmigo. Desde enseñarme a cómo ponerme un brasier, hasta el tipo de lociones que debo usar. Francamente mi cerebro recibía mucha información, así que ella optó por dejarme todo bien anotado. Finalmente, tomó mi cabelló y me hizo dos coletas, las cuales, debo admitir que se veían muy lindas, creo que con eso ya empiezo a hablar como una chica. Me puso un poco de sombra en los ojos y algo de brillo labial.

- Ya estás lista, Judai.

- Sólo he visto mi cabello, Asuka. ¿Puedo verme todo, digo, toda en el espejo?

- Claro que sí.

Me miré en el espejo. Vaya que me veía linda. El uniforme me ajustaba un poco. Mis recién depiladas piernas se veían brillantes, la falda se ajustaba un poco a mis caderas y mi cintura se veía muy pequeña. Eso me hizo recordar la voz del pervertido de Jun… "Me gustó tu cinturita, Yuki. Es muy estrecha...". Ese bastardo.

- Ponte de medio lado, Judai.

Obedecí.

- ¡¡Aaaahhh!! ¡¿D-De dónde s-salió eso?! - Apunté al espejo, refiriéndome a las ligeramente pronunciadas curvas que se distinguían en mi ropa.

- Pues... antes no notabas el busto porque no usabas sostén.

- Ah... con que para eso se inventó.

- Y siempre has tenido un buen trasero. Escuché a Edo decirlo hace mucho tiempo.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Edo?! ¿Pero qué rayos le pasa…?

- No te molestes, en verdad tienes una figura envidiable.

- Pero no soy tan proporcionado, digo, proporcionada como tú, Asuka.

- Entonces me observabas con los otros chicos... – Susurró con una vena de odio en su frente - Sí, pero quizá crezcas más adelante.

- Un?

- Ya van a comenzar las clases. Salgamos de aquí, Judai.

- Emm... saldré en un rato. Cuando esté listoa - Me enredé en las últimas vocales de esa palabra. Asuka sólo sonrió y se fue.

Me quedé viéndome en el espejo, me veía muy bien para mi gusto. Supongo que el estar allí parado mirando tanto mi reflejo es una pequeña muestra de que me estoy acostumbrando a ser chica. O al menos, eso espero. Aunque Fubuki hacía lo mismo, así que eso no me convenció. En la puerta, di una última mirada a mi habitación antes de terminar de salir. "No puede ser tan malo" me animé y me fuí, pero debí haberme ido con Asuka. Fue horrible… todos los chicos y chicas de la academia se me quedaban viendo. Y pude notar a algunos con hilos de sangre saliendo de su nariz. Mis compañeros siempre veían así a Asuka, pero ahora soy yo quien recibía esas miradas. Lo que me alegraba, era verme frente a un vidrio o un espejo para jugar con mis coletas.


	2. Chapter 2 Johan's POV

Advertencias del capítulo: Ninguna. Pero si les gusta YGO-GX… es posible un riesgo de trauma.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Johan's POV

Hola, mi nombre es Johan Anderson y estoy en el grupo de Obeliscos Azules en la Academia de Duelos. El día de hoy ya no fin de semana, pero no extrañaré esos días. No me quejo, sólo estuve frente al televisor cambiando arbitrariamente de canal cuando se me antojaba y ocasionalmente revisaba mi mazo de cartas. No me divertí, pero tampoco me aburrí. Fue uno de esos fin de semana en los que quieres estar sólo y sin hacer nada.

Hoy noto a todos en la academia un poco perturbados, no tengo idea de por qué, ya me enteraré más adelante cuando me reúna con mis amigos. Mientras, me quedo en la parte superior del Estadio de Duelos, donde un evento importante está por ocurrir, para obtener una mejor vista de lo que ocurre y, eventualmente, ubicar a mis conocidos.

Es un día especial para algunos. Están promoviendo de nivel a los duelistas destacados. Sé que mi amigo Judaii será promovido, por fin, al grupo de Obelisco. Se supone que anoche le daríamos la sorpresa puesto que guardamos la carta donde se le notificaba. Shou quedó en avisarnos a todos el momento justo para ello… pero ese momento nunca llegó. Ya aclararía todas las dudas de por qué el plan se vino abajo, los alumnos comenzaban a hacer acto de presencia. La voz de Cronos se escuchó en los altavoces, estaba presentando a los promovidos y era asistido por Jun, y fue justo cuando nombró el apellido Marufuji que ubiqué a los de mi grupo, por medio de las porras a Shou, entonces me dirigí hacia ellos. Fubuki fue el primero en verme, llegó hasta mí, colocó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y rozó su mejilla con la mía. Siempre me hacía lo mismo… y yo siempre le respondía empujándolo bruscamente con una vena brotando en mi frente, a lo que él respondía con una mueca de burla. Fubuki es muy atractivo, pero no comparto sus muestras de afecto, lo que no significa que nunca haya llegado a algo con él.

Como sea. El resto miró a mi acosador con gotas en la cabeza y luego me saludaron. Yo les correspondí el saludo.

- ¿Dónde está Judai? – Tuve que preguntar, pero no necesité una respuesta. Ni siquiera supe si me respondieron. Me centré en mirar al conjunto de promovidos, ya que Cronos mencionó el famoso apellido al mismo tiempo que yo, pero para sorpresa de todos, Judai no se encontraba presente.

- ¿Es que Judai no piensa venir a su propio acto de graduación? – se quejaba un tanto indignado Edo.

- Si no llega ahora mismo se las verá conmigo – Kenzan apretó los puños – Tiene que venir… le tomó mucho llegar a este nivel.

Casi pareció que Judai hubiese escuchado la amenaza de Kenzan, porque un grito de "Esperen" se escuchó por todas partes.

- ¡Al fin! ¡Es Judai! – Exclamó alegre Asuka.

- Siempre tarde… - Suspiró un serio Ryou.

Yo lo busqué con la mirada, pero no lo encontré. Sólo vi a una chica correr hacia el centro del Estadio. Todos la detallamos de pies a cabeza: estatura media, piernas largas, pantorrillas bien formadas, buenas caderas, cintura pequeña, sus pechos eran pequeños pero tenían una linda forma. No pude ver su rostro desde la altura, puesto que ella llevaba un sombrero de ala ancha.

- Disculpen… por… la… demora… ah… - Decía jadeando la chica. Su voz era idéntica a la de Judai – es… que… me… distraje…

Cronos la veía con una ceja arqueada y una vena brotada en la frente. La chica cayó de rodillas posando las palmas de sus manos en el suelo. Eso, junto a su acelerada respiración, nos provocó con su pose miles de pensamientos pervertidos a todos los chicos de la academia. Jun se acercó a ella y la ayudó a levantarse, aprovechando la oportunidad para posar su mano sobre la cadera de la joven con un gesto en el rostro con el que quiso dejarnos en claro a todos que ella era de su propiedad. La chica, al notar la posición de la mano de Jun, se zafó de su agarre.

- ¡No me toques Manjoume!

- Tú no dejas de cometer torpezas – le contestó ignorando el disgusto de ella – Ese sombrero no es parte del uniforma – Se lo quitó al mismo tiempo – Además… no te combina.

Me indignó profundamente la altanería de Jun al hablarle a una chica. Quizá muchos íbamos a protestar, pero todo se paralizó en cuanto vimos el rostro de ella.

- ¿Es… Es… es Judai? – Terminé mi pregunta

- Discúlpanos, Johan. No te habíamos dicho – Se excusó Asuka

Yo no salía de mi asombro. Cronos se aclaró la garganta.

- Ubíquese en la fila, por favor, señorita Judai -

Cronos se dio la vuelta y miró al resto de los estudiantes. La mirada fulminante de Judai no se despegaba de la burlona que tenía Jun, que se dirigió a él… o ella y le habló en voz baja.

- Será un deleite ver cómo esos ojos retadores pasarán a estar llenos del más puro placer, y tu boca me soltará más gemidos como el de anoche… más intensos, y más fuertes. Pero antes…

Los puños de Judai estaban temblando de rabia y su mirada estaba clavada en la de Jun, y así pudieron haber permanecido en un largo rato, porque estoy seguro de que a nadie le es fácil obviar sus ojos, esos ojos tan intimidantes de los cuales hasta yo mismo fui víctima en cuatro ocasiones. Él siempre molestaba a Judaii pero esta vez, las cosas eran demasiado raras... Jun recuperó su tono de voz normal.

- ¿No escuchó al profesor Cronos? Debe ir a formarse, linda damita – Concluyó con su mirada triunfadora.

Claramente vi a Judai tragarse su ira, bajar la cabeza y colocarse en su lugar. Era evidente que se la estaba pasando mal, y mientras transcurrían los minutos, Fubuki me contaba la manera en que se había descubierto que Judaii era una chica. Finalmente, las palabras de Cronos cesaron y se retiró con Jun. Los estudiantes se comenzaron a dispersar por el Estadio. Rápidamente encontramos a Judai, sólo tuvimos que ubicar el cúmulo de chicos acosadores que tenía alrededor.

- Hola, pequeña – le decía un amarillo – veo que t ascendieron a Obelisco… ¿no quieres conocer la fuerza de Ra?

- Hola, lindura – seguía otro - ¿Cuándo tienes horas libres?

- Judai – Le dijo alguien que le había reconocido - ¿de dónde sacaste todo eso?

Nosotros nos detuvimos perplejos.

- ¿Cómo se supone que llegaremos hasta donde está Judai? – Preguntó Asuka

- ¡¡Yo tengo una idea!! – Contestó Fubuki con una sonrisa pícara – Ustedes espérennos en la azotea de la academia.

Dicho esto, asentimos y nos fuimos a esperarlos. Fubuki salió corriendo hacia el cúmulo de chicos… no me hubiese sorprendido si se hubiera aprovechado de algunos de los tantos cuerpos a los que tuvo que recostarse para llegar hasta Judai.

- ¡¡Judai!! – Se le abalanzó nuestro amigo - ¡¡Que mona te ves!! Adoro tus coletas, tus ojos, tus pechitos… ¡¡Provoca comerte!! - Al resto de los presentes le brotaron venas – Asuka me mandó a buscarte para unas nuevas lecciones e belleza, aunque realmente no sé qué más te enseñará porque estás bellísima – Concluyó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Oye! – Protestó uno de los chicos - No puedes llevártela así como así.

- Eso sólo puede decidirlo ella - ¿Quieres ir con Asuka, Judai?

- ¿Q… qué es todo esto? – Se quejó con un par de lagrimones en los ojos.

La actitud de Judai la hacía ver muy provocativa. Por suerte, a veces Fubuki piensa rápido.

- "Sí, Fubuki, quiero ir con Asuka" – dijo intentando imitar la voz de Judai.

Nadie se creyó eso, pero Fubuki fue lo suficientemente rápido como para alejarse con Judai y llegar con nosotros a la azotea.

- ¡¡Al fin llegó la chica más codiciada de la academia!! – La saludó Kenzan.

- Es verdad… Asuka, debes darle consejos a Judaii sobre cómo lidiar con chicos - dijo Shou.

- Sí… creo que sí… - le contestó un poco apenada.

- Hola chicos. Gracias por alejarme de esos muchachos raros… - saludó Judai. Admito que su sonrisa era encantadora.

- Tranquila, Judai, no dejaré que ninguno de esos sucios chicos pervertidos se te acerque.

Fubuki casi le corta la respiración a Judai por el exagerado abrazo que le dio luego de decir eso. Mi mirada a Judai debió haber sido muy indiscreta, puesto que llamé su atención. Hablé para disimular.

- Hola, Judai.

- Hola, Johan – Sonrió.

-Te ves… bien.

-G-gracias…

- Eso ni quien se lo discuta nadie. Además de que se lo han repetido muchísimo el día de hoy – Dijo un animado Edo.

Todos reímos. Judai se había sonrojado por el comentario y reía con una mano detrás de la cabeza. Antes me parecía un chico un poco inocente, pero al verlo así… verla así… era ver un derroche de inocencia, pureza y algo de timidez. Giré mi rostro a otro lado cuando sentí que estaba a punto de sonrojarme. ¿Qué pasa? Judai sólo es mi…

- ¿Qué clase tiene ahora? – Preguntó Daichi interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

- Ah, pues tengo… - Judai fue interrumpida.

- ¿Cómo es que no sabías que eras una chica?

Todos nos callamos. La fría pregunta que surgió de los labios de Ryou era justamente la que rondaba por las cabezas no sólo de nosotros, sino de toda la academia después de ver el rostro de Judai en un cuerpo de chica.

- Pues… no lo sabía. Es todo – Contestó incómoda.

- ¿Por qué tus padres nunca te dijeron la verdad? – Preguntó Asuka

- No lo sé… pero se lo reclamaré en cuanto los vea – Apretó los puños y un aura de fuego apareció a su alrededor.

- Aún con eso… ¿no conocías la diferencia entre el cuerpo de un hombre y una mujer? – Insistió Daichi.

- Pues… no… esas cosas no me interesan.

- ¿En la escuela no te dieron nunca educación sexual? - Preguntó Daichi.

- Nunca le di importancia…

- ¿Nunca has visto películas pornográficas?

- ¡¿Pero qué te pasa, Ryou?! ¡¡No preguntes esas cosas!!

- ¿Ni revistas XXX?

- ¡¡Cállate, Fubuki, no me ayudas!!

- Entonces tampoco has estado nunca con un chico ni una chica como para darte cuenta… - Dedujo Edo.

- Ehh… – Judai se paralizó, con los ojos en blanco y la mandíbula casi pegada del suelo.

- ¡¡Judai!! ¡¡Eres virgen!!

Ante el último comentario de Fubuki, éste se le abalanzó encima a abrazarla, aunque la exclamación la había dejado muda y casi en un estado de shock.

- Entonces procuraré tener cuidado en tu primera vez.

- ¡¿Quéeee?!

- Fubuki… ¡¡ya cállate!! - Le decía su hermana mientras le halaba fuertemente la oreja.

Judai estaba entrando en shock. Tuve que intervenir.

- Ya déjenla… quizá ni siquiera esté completamente hecha a la idea de su nuevo estilo de vida – dije intentando traer algo de seriedad al asunto.

- Johan tiene razón. Ni siquiera tiene un día siendo chica. Tenemos que darle tiempo a Judai para que asimile la situación – Me siguió Asuka.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza. Seguí hablando.

- Bien, Judaii, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- Pues… no se ofendan, pero quiero estar sola un rato antes de entrar a clase.

- Está bien – le sonreí lo más tranquilamente que pude y todos ya comenzaban a retirarse. Yo fui el último en salir de escena, y fue porque Judaii me detuvo unos instantes apartándonos del grupo.

-G-gracias, Johan – Me sonrió agradecida

- No hay de qué – Le dije viéndola a los ojos y expandiendo mi sonrisa – Cuídate mucho – Le dije, puesto que a mi mente había regresado aquella escena donde cierto pelinegro le hablaba con dominancia, dándome cierto sentimiento de rivalidad. Me di la vuelta y la dejé sola, como ella quería.

Los demás me estaban esperando. Fubuki parecía querer llevarme de su brazo hacia donde sea que fuera el resto, pero yo tomé otro camino. Por alguna razón, necesitaba dejar las cosas claras con Jun.


	3. Chapter 3 Judai's POV

Notas del capítulo:

* Sé que debí haberlo dicho antes, pero si ven que escribo "Judaii" en vez de "Judai" es porque cuando escribí este fic, lo llamaba así. Ahora me di cuenta que es con una sola "i" y me puede faltar alguna por corregir cuando lo edite.

* No tengo idea de cómo se llamen los padres de Judai xD pero en mi fic serán Ryuu para su padre (yup, lo saqué de Shaman King xD) y Hikari (No recuerdo de dónde lo saqué, pero suena lindo ^^).

* "Warikari" no sé si signifique algo xD sólo junté sílabas para hacer ese nombre xD

*Disfrútenlo 

_______________________________________________________________

Judai's POV

Me quedé mucho tiempo en la azotea mirando el cielo, pensando en tantas cosas… En el estadio, sentía la mirada de cientos de personas, cada una con un nivel de perversión más alto que la anterior. Hace un rato, sólo la de Johan mientras se apartaba de mi lado, aunque sólo logré percibir asombro en sus ojos, y no lo culpé, hasta yo misma me siento asombrada. Ahora ya nadie me ve, siento que es un alivio. No me gustaba estar solo, ¿será que ahora me gustar estar sola? De pronto, despierto del sueño en el que me han sumido mis reflexiones y miro el reloj, e inmediatamente una banda de aves sale huyendo del lugar al oír el grito que lancé en medio de mi estado desorbitado. Genial... es mi primera clase como Obelisco y llegaré tarde...

Bajo corriendo hasta el otro lado de la academia, pero me doy cuenta de que no sé en qué salón era la clase, así que tengo que devolverme a la habitación en busca de mi horario. Menos mal que la habitación está recién-estrenada y no la tengo tan desordenada, eso me permite encontrarlo rápidamente. Como por si fuera poco, tengo que ir hasta el otro lado de la academia, ya que por esa zona es donde queda el salón. No todo fue tan catastrófico, porque el profesor era Daitokuji y él es lo suficientemente comprensivo como para dejarme pasar. Lo que él no pasó por alto, fue la cantidad de miradas lujuriosas que fantaseaban gracias a mi estado de agitación después de mi "maratón"... ¡¿Qué rayos les pasa a estos sujetos?! ¡¿Es que acaso ya no puedo hacer nada sin que alguien piense en algo como eso?!

Las clases es la academia transcurrieron sin mayores percances, y es que sólo tuve dos opciones: o le gritaba al sector pervertido, conformado por más del 75% del salón, que dejara de mirarme o usaba las notas que me enviaban para tomar apuntes de la clase. También había pensado en dormir, de todos modos es una clase, pero no quería que nadie intentara aprovecharse cuando bajara la guardia.

Fui a mi habitación. A pesar de que no había hecho nada, me sentía cansada, en serio. Pero recordé una de las múltiples preguntas que me habían hecho mis amigos en la azotea: "¿Por qué tus padres nunca te dijeron la verdad?". ¿Por qué? Algo estaba claro: debía preguntárselo a ellos mismos.

Salir de la academia no es algo fácil pero tenía amigos que podrían ayudarme a hacerlo, como el profesor Daitokuji, pero posiblemente harían que mis padres vinieran a mí, y yo no quería formar un alboroto en plena academia. Jun también podría ayudarme, pero preferiría ser aplastada por mil elefantes antes que tener que agradecerle algo a ese tonto. Por fin me decidí: Edo. Edo aceptó ayudarme, creo que lo hizo nada más para divertirse con la historia que mis padres me contarían. En fin, no fue muy problemático salir de la academia en la limosina de Edo, quien en seguida sacó una laptop y se puso a trabajar.

- No te ofendas, Judai, pero tengo que hacer el diseño de los trajes de las chicas de Obelisco Blanco - se excusó ante mí.

- No hay problema. Gracias por ayudarme - me acerqué para ver la pantalla - ¿Te molesta si veo un poco?

- Claro que no, mira todo lo que gustes. Hay muchas opciones para el uniforme, y estoy reuniendo lo mejor de todas para combinarlas - Me miró - ¿Te gustaría ser la primera en probarte uno?

- ¿Yo? ¡Sí! ¡Claro que me gustaría!

- Que bueno que aceptaste - Sonrió complacido - Serás una gran modelo.

"¿Modelo?" pensé. Ahora que lo mencionaba... no tenía mucha ropa femenina en mi armario. Ahora mismo, cargaba el mismo pantalón claro y franela oscura que siempre llevaba con el uniforme de Osiris rojo... supongo que tendría que renovar un poco mi guardarropa, pero pronto mi mente tuvo otra cosa en qué ocuparse: las calles. Esos lugares que desde hace tiempo no visitaba y que me llenaban de recuerdos. Por fin llegué a casa... no ha cambiado casi nada. Pero ya habrá tiempo para dejarse llevar por los detalles, ahora mismo, lo que quiero es enfrentar a mis padres. Por suerte, Edo me dice que me tarde todo lo que quiera, ya que no creo que un asunto así se discuta en poco tiempo. Entro a mi casa sin mucha cortesía y allí estaban: Ryuu, mi padre, acostado en el sofá de la sala viendo las noticias en la tele, y Hikari, mi madre, sacando un biscocho del horno.

- ¿Yuki? - Preguntó mamá.

- ¿Qué...? - Intentó preguntar sigilosamente mi padre mientras se sentaba en el sofá y me veía con detenimiento, más cambiada, mucho más femenina que la última vez que me vio.

- ¡Ustedes!... - Sentí cómo mi sangre hervía.

- Yuki... - Me miró seriamente mi madre - ¿Quieres biscocho? - Sonrió mostrándome con más detalle el postre.

La caída tipo animé que hice no fue normal... Me ignoraron brutalmente. Aunque... ese biscocho se veía realmente bueno y olía delicioso...

- ¡Tienen muchas cosas que explicarme! - Les grité con la boca llena del dulce.

- Es verdad... - Dijo serenamente papá - Tu conejito "Wariwari" no fue de vacaciones a "Conejolandia".

- ¡¡No hablo de eso!! - Les reclamé aún comiendo - Espera... ¿No fue allá?

- Querido, creo que es hora de que Yuki sepa la verdad. Creo que no ha empezado a conocerla de la manera correcta - Mi mamá se paró detrás de mí y arreglaba mi peinado.

- Creo que tienes razón Hikari - Mi padre me miró seriamente.

- ¿Y bien? - Pregunté impaciente terminando el postre.

- Hija... soy una mujer - Me dijo.

- Y yo... - Me habló mamá aún a mis espaldas - soy un hombre - ella me dejó ver un relleno en su pecho.

Luego de eso, todo se volvió oscuro.

Cuando pude ver algo de nuevo, estaba en mi habitación en la academia, enfoqué bien mi vista y observé que en una silla al lado de mi cama estaba Johan.

- ¿Johan?

- Que bueno que ya despertaste, Judai - Me dijo con una encantadora sonrisa.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y mis padres? - Me senté en la cama.

- Te desmayaste. Ellos te entregaron a Edo para que te trajera y no tuvieras problemas por tu escape.

- ¡¿Y cómo no desmayarme?! - Grité histérica con vapor saliendo de mi cabeza - ¡¿Cómo es posible?!

Miré los ojos de Johan como si él me fuera a dar una respuesta. Pero él sólo me miró seriamente. Luego posó la palma de su mano sobre mi cabeza.

- ¿Ya estás más tranquila? - Volvió a recuperar su hermosa sonrisa.

- Es muy difícil... nunca pensé que viviría una situación tan extraña.

Lo siguiente que sentí, fue su rodilla subirse a la orilla de mi cama, y sus dos manos sobre mis hombros recostarme suavemente en ella. Su rostro estaba sobre el mío, no estaba a una corta distancia pero de todos modos sentía que no podía moverme. Sus ojos eran simplemente hermosos, nunca me había fijado en ellos, pero realmente me encantaban.

- Tienes que descansar - Me dijo casi en un susurro.

- Es verdad... este es apenas mi primer día como Obelisco - Le dije entrecerrando un poco mis ojos por el sueño.

- Sí... aún así yo llegaré a Ra primero que tú - Ese comentario me hizo abrir bastante los ojos. Su sonrisa ahora era burlona.

- Eso es lo que tú crees - le contesté retándolo.

Johan se volvía a sentar en la silla. Por alguna razón no me gustó que se alejara de mí, aunque haya sido sólo un poco. Un pensamiento rápido llegó bruscamente a mi cabeza sin yo quererlo, y me senté en la cama de nuevo.

- Johan... ¿mis padres le contaron a Edo la razón por la que me desmayé? - Eso sería muy vergonzoso para mí.

- No. Le pregunté a Edo los detalles, pero él no supo darme razón de nada. Ellos le dijeron que luego tú nos contarías a tus amigos - Él puso una cara de intriga por cómo le había preguntado eso.

No puedo decirle eso a mis amigos... qué vergüenza... creo que guardaré ese secreto por ahora. Bajo mi mirada meditando sobre la situación, pero él me interrumpe.

- Judai, son las tres de la mañana, es mejor que te duermas y descanses.

- N? ¡Es cierto! ¡Buenas noches, Johan! - Y me acuesto - ¡Oye! ¿Y tú no te vas a dormir...?

- Sé que es mal visto que un chico se quede toda la noche con una chica, pero Edo me pidió que me quedara contigo para cuidarte esta noche.

- Pero... ya estoy bien - Noto el calor en mis mejillas - No es necesario que te preocupes tanto por mí.

Vi cómo se levantaba de la silla y se dirigía hacia la puerta. Por un momento sentí miedo de que se fuera y de quedarme sola. Apagó la luz. Ya sólo me quedaba esperar el sonido de la puerta, pero ese sonido nunca llegó, en medio de la oscuridad en mi habitación, se encendió la tenue luz de mi lámpara, y ahora puedo ver sus ojos de nuevo, embobándome.

- Prefiero arriesgarme y preocuparme por ti - Dice mientras vuelve a sentarse en la silla.

- Sí - Digo en voz baja.

- Todo estará bien, Judai. Yo me quedaré aquí contigo - Volví a ver su sonrisa.

- Gracias, Johan.

Poco a poco me fui durmiendo, lo último que recordé fueron unas caricias en mi cabello.

Me desperté. Sentí que había dormido una eternidad... y más o menos así fue, porque mis clases comenzaban en diez minutos.

Intenté levantarme lo más rápido que pude, pero lo que hice fue tropezarme bien fuerte con la silla en la que estaba sentado Johan. ¿Y ahora... dónde está? Era obvio: se había ido. Bueno... no podía culparlo, imagino que habría tenido algo más importante qué hacer. Me sentí muy mal, creo que sí fui una molestia para él de todos modos. Me levanté y vi un extraño bolso junto a la cama. Anoche no lo había visto, pero es bastante grande. Podría ser de Johan, pero era muy femenino. Después de pensarlo mucho, lo abrí, de todos modos estaba en mi habitación y tenía algo de derecho sobre él, ¿no? wow... encuentro puras cosas de chica: sombreros, vestidos, algo de maquillaje... y tocan la puerta. ¿Quién será? Me levanto y abro.

- Hola Judai, buenos días - Me saluda alegre Edo.

- Te despertaste... qué bien - Dice Johan.

- Chicos... - Los hago pasar a mi habitación - ¿Qué pasa?

- Bueno, vine a avisarle a Johan que fuéramos a la clase que teníamos, pero nos encontramos con el profesor que nos corresponde y nos dijo que hoy no daría ninguna actividad. Así que lo acompañé de regreso aquí para que te siguiera cuidando - Me explicó.

- Pero... no quiero causarte problemas, Johan - Dije con un poco de vergüenza.

- No los has causado. Es extraño, pero me la pasé bien contigo. E iba a regresar aquí de todos modos, solamente salí para que el profesor me dijera cuándo podía recuperar la clase. Pero ni siquiera habrá clase hoy, ¿no es genial?

- Sí, supongo - Sonreí.

- Veo que ya has abierto el bolso - Dice Edo aproximándose hacia la ropa que acabo de descubrir.

- ¡¿Era tuyo?!

- No, no es mío, eso me lo entregó tu mamá anoche. Dijo que tenía esto guardado para ti, incluso que hizo algunas prendas nuevas - Me dijo Edo.

- "¿Entonces ellos sabían que podía descubrirlo pronto?" - Pensé.

- Hay muchas cosas... ¿Por qué no te pruebas algunas, Judai? - Sugirió Johan.

- Aún no termino de verlo todo... - Digo mientras me pruebo un sombrero.

Y en eso se escucha una voz bastante detestable para mí.

- Pues ese sombrero te queda bastante bien.

- ¡¿Jun?! - Exclamo - ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

- Sería mejor preguntar: ¿Por qué aún sigues aquí? De seguro te equivocaste de habitación - Siguió Johan con una clara expresión de odio.

- Pues porque quería ver a mi querida Yuki - Dijo presumidamente acercándose a mí.

- Oy - Edo iba a hablar, pero Johan se le adelantó.

- Pues yo no creo que ella quiera tenerte en su habitación mucho tiempo más - Se interpuso entre Jun y yo. Edo se calló y observó la escena.

- Yo no estoy pidiendo tu opinión, Johan - Y se puso justo en frente de él.

- De todos modos, te la estoy dando - Le hizo frente.

Quizá exageré, pero estaba sintiendo que esos dos no iban a tener una conversación muy armoniosa.

- Jun, es mejor que salgas de la habitación ahora. Si quieres luego hablaré contigo y...

- ¿Aún estás celoso, Johan? - Le preguntó Jun.

Me ignoraron... de la misma forma en que lo hicieron mis padres. Miré a Johan con atención y Edo hizo lo mismo. Johan lo miró con mucha más furia y no era difícil imaginarse un fuerte golpe en la cara del pelinegro, quien pasó por su lado como si nada y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos tomándome de la barbilla.

- No me gusta que estés en tu habitación con dos chicos, Yuki.

- Hago lo que yo quiera - Me solté de su agarre y me puse al lado de Edo.

Jun examinó mi habitación rápidamente con la vista.

- Lindo cuarto... ¿de dónde sacaste ese bolso con ropa? - Me preguntó.

- Ahhh... - Tartamudeé. No podía dejar que descubriera que había salido de la academia anoche.

- Se lo enviaron sus padres, Jun - Mintió Edo - deja a Judai, necesito que vayas a mi habitación, quiero consultarte algo.

- ¿No puedes esperar un poco? quisiera quedarme un rato más con mi Yuki.

- ¡¿Tu Yuki?! - Le grité en forma de protesta.

- No puedes, ya estoy bastante atrasado y quiero evitar problemas con la encomienda de la producción. Así que vamos ya. Nos vemos luego, Judai y Johan - Dijo Edo saliendo de la habitación.

- Nos veremos en menos tiempo de lo que piensas, querida - Me hizo un rápida caricia en la barbilla - Y en cuanto a ti... - Se acerca a la espalda de Johan, que no se había movido - Estoy seguro de que recuerdas dónde queda mi habitación, así que si quieres verme... estaré allí a la tarde - le susurró al oído y se fue tras Edo, desapareciendo detrás de la puerta.

- Idiota... - Escuché decir a Johan en voz baja.

- Sí... pero mejor dejémoslo así, Johan. No vale la pena - Estaba actuando de una forma muy rara y comenzaba a preocuparme

- Johan... ¿Me estás escuchando?

- . . .

- ¿Johan?

- Oh, lo siento, Judai, es que... no importa. Creo que necesito tomar aire fresco un rato, si no te molesta.

- No, no... Claro que no. Ve.

Pasó unos momentos mirándome... cosa que me hizo sonrojar, aún no me acostumbro a que me vean tanto.

- El mirar tu rostro hace que olvide malos recuerdos, Judai - me dijo y comenzó a caminar a la puerta.

- ¡Espera!

- N?

- Q-quería agradecerte por haberme cuidado.

Johan sonrió dulcemente y cerró la puerta al salir. También su rostro me hacía olvidar malos recuerdos, alias Jun Manjoume, pero ya no tenía caso. Entré a ducharme, y al salir, observé con atención algunas de las cosas que mis padres me habían dado.


	4. Chapter 4 Johan's POV

Advertencias del capítulo:

* Lime: Hay sexo yaoi, pero es implícito, no lemon x3 (Lime) y emocionante xD

Johan's POV

Salí de la habitación de Judaii con un aire de paz. Una paz que ella me había proporcionado con sólo una sonrisa. Sin embargo, mi mente también estaba ocupada en el bastardo de Jun. Tenía ganas de enfrentarlo, detesto que se comporte así con Judai, ni siquiera cuando era hombre me gustaba que él le hiciera compañía, y eso se lo había dejado bien en claro después de dejar a Judai sola en la azotea.

{Flashback}

Había ido a buscar a Jun en ese momento, me dirigí a las cercanías de su habitación y lo vi hablando con Cronos, luego me escondí en una esquina. Cuando terminaron el asunto que estaban tratando Jun tenía intenciones de ir a su recámara, pero en el momento que pasó donde yo estaba, lo sorprendí tomándolo por los hombros y lo puse contra la pared.

- Auch… ¿qué haces, Johan?

- Tú… - lo miré a los ojos molesto – deja en paz a Judai.

Él se relajó, cruzó los brazos y apoyó un pie sobre la pared. Por su mirada, deduje que mi actitud le divertía mucho, pero no por eso la cambié.

- Parece que el mensaje que quise transmitir en el estadio no le quedó muy claro a alguien…

- ¡Tú no tienes derecho a…!

- No tengo derecho... ¡Y definitivamente no lo necesito! ¿O acaso se te olvida con quién estás hablando?

- Con un cretino bastardo. ¿Acaso no puedes ver que ella no está pasando por una situación fácil?

- ¿Y qué? Yo puedo hacer que la pase mejor. ¿O ya se te olvidó lo bien que puedo hacer sentir a los demás? – Abrí los ojos lo más que pude y me paralicé.

Mis recuerdos llegaron en una visita muy inesperada. Una de mis primeras experiencias importantes en la Academia.

{Flashback dentro del otro Flashback}

Fue Jun quien se encargó de mostrarme dónde quedaba mi habitación y otros lugares importantes como el estadio y las canchas.

- Así que tú eres Johan Anderson – Me dijo ya de camino a mi habitación.

- Así es – Le respondí alegre – Y tú nombre es…

- Manjoume, Jun – sonrió.

- Creo que he escuchado de ti. Si mal no recuerdo, eres ese chico al que no le ha ido muy bien últimamente en los duelos – Tuve algo de temor al decir eso. De todos modos parecía alguien importante.

- Mmm… - Le restó importancia a mi comentario, o al menos eso pensé yo en ese momento – Bueno, hay una forma de que averigües eso por ti mismo.

- Con un duelo – Me mostré con ánimos ante la idea.

- Tengo las cartas en mi habitación. Vayamos allá y juguemos.

- ¡Bien!

Su habitación era realmente grande. Él sacó una pequeña mesita y un tablero, luego se sentó en el suelo. Me pareció raro que quisiera jugar a la antigua en vez de usar su disco de duelo o alguna de las avanzadas arenas de la Academia. Pero no me importó. No sólo me la estaba llevando muy bien con Jun, sino que además le estaba dando una paliza en el juego.

- Apostemos – me propuso.

- ¿A-apostar? – debía estar bromeando. En ese momento era casi imposible que pudiera derrotarme. Sus puntos de vida eran bajos y él casi no tenía cartas en el campo – Acepto, ¿qué quieres apostar?

- No tengo muchas probabilidades de ganar, así que ni molestaré en decirte nada hasta que acabe el duelo.

- Bien, pero si yo gano… pues… ¡Cambiaremos de habitación!

- No pides casi nada para ser un recién llegado… jaja.

Su expresión me dijo "Si gana Johan tendré problemas" quizá porque todos sabrían que perdió ante mí. Eso incrementó mi confianza, pero un par de turnos más tarde, de una manera que aún no puedo comprender, Jun me venció. Estaba conmocionado, él mostró una gran estrategia. Fue muy rápido. No puedo explicar cómo un duelo puede cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo. Sólo algo estaba claro: Jun era mucho más de lo que parecía.

Apartó la mesa con el tablero y quedamos frente a frente. Sentía que me perdía en su mirada, como si me estuviera atrayendo con los ojos.

- Eres increíble – le dije.

- Lo sé.

Perdí un poco la noción del tiempo, pero la recuperé cuando sentí que su mano estaba sobre mi mejilla, y luego sentí que la acariciaba.

- Espero que seas un hombre de palabra.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Q-qué quieres de mí? ¿Cuál era tu apuesta?

- Muy simple – movió su rostro a tan sólo unos milímetros del mío. Podía sentir su respiración chocar con mi piel – Quiero que… no pongas resistencia alguna.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó y tampoco era capaz de escuchar a alguien que llamara a la puerta o el sonido de algún celular. Nada podía distraer mi atención de Jun y todas las sensaciones que me proporcionaba.

No resistirme. Al principio creí que no lo iba a lograr e iba a salir corriendo del lugar, pero poco después me fue imposible no dejarme llevar por ese placer, por ese Jun.

{Fin del Flashback}

Regresé al mundo real, justo en el momento donde había quedado. Mis manos aún sujetaban fuertemente los hombros de Jun, los solté inmediatamente y desvié la mirada al suelo. Lo siguiente que capté fue que Jun entraba a su habitación.

{Fin del Flashbak (del primero)}

Pero esta ocasión sería diferente. Ahora conozco bien el estilo de Jun, sus cartas, sus estrategias. Si no quiere dejar a Judai yo lo obligaré. Por desgracia iba a tener que esperar por ello, porque aún no salía de su reunión con Edo. Me fui a la cafetería para pasar el tiempo mientras tanto y repasar mentalmente mi estrategia, pronto llegaron Ryou y Asuka.

- Hola, Johan – ésa era obviamente Asuka.

- Hola muchachos.

- Peliverdeazulados inexpresivos - dijo Fubuki justo detrás de ellos.

- ¿Qué haces ahí, hermano?

- Viendo como los peliverdeazulados de Ryou y Johan tienen menos elocuencia que Rei Ayanami en Evangelion.

- ¿Peliverdeazulado? – pregunté. Nunca había escuchado de esa palabra, pero viniendo de Fubuki podía esperarme cualquier cosa.

- No te ves de muy buen humor – se preocupó Asuka por su hermano.

- No importa – Se sentó junto a mí – Creo que por ello me uniré al club de "no quiero hablar con absolutamente nadie" de Ryou y Johan.

- Hmpf – Ryou se separó del grupo sin explicación alguna y se retiró del lugar. Probablemente para ir al faro. Pero realmente se veía enojado. Sobre todo con Fubuki.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – le pregunté a Asuka.

- No lo sé. Anda así desde esta mañana. Tiene un humor tan brusco que no soy capaz de preguntarle nada.

- Pues claro, es un peliverdeazulado de todos modos. No tienen remedio – se quejó Fubuki.

- Oye - intenté regañarlo.

- No, Johan, quizá cuando tengas su estatura seas como él.

- ¿Q-? – Dándome cuenta de que había caído en el juego de Fubuki.

- ¡¡Ay!! ¡¿A quién engaño, Johan?! ¡¡Tú eres tan beio, lendo y dulce que ni en un millón de años podrías ser así!! – Enseguida me abrazó con fuerza y frotaba su mejilla contra la mía.

- Bas…ta…

- ¿Ryou te dijo algo, hermano? No es normal que te enojes así con alguien…

- Nah – me soltó – es sólo que pensé que estaba contagiando a Johan de su amargura.

- Que extraño eres, hermano…

- No estoy amargado. Estoy pensando en una cosa. No importa.

- Pss… es mejor no pensar – Sonrió como de costumbre - Créeme porque te lo digo por experiencia propia.

Asuka y yo nos quedamos con un goterón en la cabeza luego de que Fubuki dijera eso.

- Iré a ver cómo está Ryou. Trataré de relajarlo si no me traga viva primero – dijo Asuka mientras se despedía y me dejaba en la "peligrosa" compañía de su hermano.

- Idiota Ryou.

- ¿Qué pasó con él? – pregunté. Creo que era mejor escuchar su problema a que se siguiera quejando solo.

Fubuki apoyó su codo izquierdo en la mesa y posó el rostro en esa mano. Unos momentos después, su rostro se tornó triste.

- Johan… mira esas mujeres de allá – me hizo un gesto con el rostro señalándome la dirección donde tres chicas de la academia charlaban - ¿No son hermosas?

Antes de que pudiera afirmar a su pregunta, escuchamos una voz que para mí resultó ser muy desagradable.

- ¿Mujeres? Son un fastidio, créeme – dijo Jun que apareció tras de nosotros – Tampoco les hacemos mucha falta que digamos.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – pregunté. De todos modos, él no quería dejar a Judai ni por un momento.

- Bueno… - contestó. Fubuki volteó la mirada también hacia Jun, curioso de lo que diría – te lo demostraré.

Jun puso su sonrisa seductora cuando, sin yo darme cuenta, su nariz viajaba a lo largo de mi cuello rozándolo suavemente. Apreté fuertemente mis puños, dientes y ojos, ladeando la cabeza inconscientemente queriendo apartarme, pero dándole más comodidad para recorrerme. Esa rápida tortura, que a mí me pareció interminable, finalizó con una ligera mordida en mi oreja. Fubuki notó cada una de mis reacciones ante los movimientos de Jun, incluyendo el color carmesí que apareció rápidamente en mi rostro.

- Ahora mírenlas.

Fubuki, quien ni se había inmutado con la exhibición de Jun, y yo, lo obedecimos y vimos a las tres chicas. La primera tapándose la nariz en vano, ya la sangre delataba su hemorragia nasal; la segunda estaba babeando y la tercera tenía una de las miradas más pervertidas que había visto en mi vida. Obviamente habían visto mi breve escena con Jun y yo sentía vergüenza y rabia de aquello.

- ¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí, Jun? – Le preguntó Fubuki aún sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, como si Jun hubiera hecho lo más natural del mundo. En cambio, yo tenía un nudo en la garganta y la piel erizada.

- Mmm… Los dos se veían patéticos así que vine a animarlos.

Ya me repuse. Iba a golpear a Jun, pero Fubuki distrajo mi atención primero.

- Por mi parte no hay nada que puedas hacer – se levantó y se retiró del lugar. Yo lo observé.

- Quizá debí morderlo a él – dijo como si nada – o tal vez no… quizá te pondrías celoso de Fubuki también – sonrió viéndome.

Apreté de nuevo mi puño para golpearlo, pero algo en sus palabras me detuvo. Ya me había dicho varias veces que yo tenía celos de Judai, pero esta vez las palabras me golpearon en la cara. Me relajé en la silla y comencé a reflexionar. Sí… podía ser cierto. Odiaba ver cómo Jun se acercaba a Judai. Y recordaba mucho las veces que estuve con él, aunque es mejor decir que era él quien estaba conmigo, porque a mí me era casi imposible seguirle el ritmo. Él es indescifrable, intenso, posesivo.

Volteé a verlo. No cambió la mueca de su rostro. ¿Quería abrazarlo?, ¿Besarle?, sólo tenía que responderme a mí mismo esas simples preguntas. ¿Pero por qué no encontraba una respuesta?

- ¿Sabes? – Llamó mi atención – Eres el chico más delicioso con el que he estado.

No sé qué expresión tenía. Ni siquiera sabía qué pensar o cómo reaccionar. Sólo sentí un escalofrío que me recorre toda la columna. No podía percatarme de si tenía los ojos abiertos de sobremanera, de si estaba ruborizado o de si mi piel se había erizado aún más o de la velocidad de mi respiración. Me es difícil creer que unas simples palabras tengan tanto efecto en mí y Jun se divierte con eso. Conoce muy bien que sólo ante sus palabras soy vulnerable. Que me siento como un muñeco en sus manos.

- Estás incluso a la altura de Fubuki, pero odio que me ganen en estatura.

- T-tú… - Intentaba hablar, pero me molesté demasiado con ese comentario - ¿Estás diciendo que… Fubuki y t-tú…?

- Sí, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Me hacía odiar la ligereza con la cual habló de Fubuki. Además, de la forma en que nos comparaba… es un descarado.

- Pero de todos modos no superó nuestras experiencias. Fubuki ya tenía mucha práctica cuando nos conocimos, pero en cambio tú…

- ¡Cállate! – le grité.

Se dio un tiempo para contemplarme de pies a cabeza y enfocarse en la mueca de odio que tenía. Es como si fuera un deleite para él. Le gusta molestar a las personas, eso es evidente.

- Como sea… - cambió el tema – el hecho es que no te podrás interponer entre Judaii y yo – me estaba haciendo enfurecer, pero aún las palabras no me podían salir – Ella es mi nuevo blanco – Ahora posó su mano sobre mi hombro para acariciarlo – Y no dudaré en "castigar" a quien se esté entrometiendo – Su mano ahora viajó a mi barbilla, pero giré el rostro para evitar más contacto.

- Te dije "Cállate".

Supongo que estaba sonriendo, triunfante… escuché sus pasos alejarse y me calmé. No debería de sorprenderme. Cuando era nuevo en la academia y ya había tenido aquel duelo con Jun, escuchaba en los pasillos a los demás duelistas hablar entre ellos al verme pasar. Decían cosas como "Mira, ése es el nuevo chico de Jun" o "Es el que va ahí… la mascota de turno de Jun". Eso me daba a entender que ya muchos habían recorrido mi camino, hasta que una vez escuché a dos chicas hablar "Que raro que el pervertido de Jun aún sigue con el mismo chico" decía una, "¿En serio?, ¿Aún sigue con el mismo chico de cabello verde azulado?" seguía la otra con la plática. Desde que oí esas palabras, supe que era especial para Jun, y no me importó entonces que jamás se hubiera molestado en decirme "Sé mi novio", muy a pesar de las variadas muestras de cariño que nos dábamos en público o en privado.

¿Era Judai la culpable de que todo eso acabara tan de repente?

- Hola de nuevo, Johan – ésa era la voz de Judai.

Me giré para verla. Por un momento, sentí opresión en el pecho. Pero ahora que la miro, no puedo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa.

- Judai…

- ¿Ya terminaste de comer?

- Ugh, no me había percatado de que ya era la hora del almuerzo.

- Jaja, pues a mí desde hace mucho rato me está rugiendo el estómago. Creo que no podré cambiar ciertas costumbres a pesar de que ahora sea un chica.

Giró la cabeza para sonreírme y su par de coletas se movieron casi en una delicada danza. Es adorable. Me está gustando esta sensación tranquilizante que estoy teniendo al verla.

- Johan… nos van a ganar la poca carne que queda en la cocina ¡¡Date prisa!! – Animó enérgica con el mismo carisma de siempre.

- Está b – Me levantó de la silla halándome del brazo y llegamos a la pequeña cola para que nos dieran la comida.

- ¡¡Quiero carne, quiero carne!!

Está desesperada y hambrienta, por lo visto, y nunca ha sido del tipo de persona que se molesta por ocultarlo. Se comporta casi tan infantil como cuando era un chico. Me miró interrogativamente cuando posé mi mano sobre su cabeza.

- ¿Nunca vas a dejar de ser la misma persona, verdad? – le sonreí.

- Intento cambiar, en serio… - Puso una mueca de cansancio.

- No tienes que cambiar nada. Eres perfecta.

Ella se asombró con mis palabras, y yo también… hasta ahora me doy cuenta de lo que dije.

- D-disculpa… no quise decir que… este… yo…

- Gracias, Johan – me sonrió de la manera más dulce que haya visto – Me has apoyado mucho.

- Pues no es nada, para eso están los amigos – me sentí como hielo al decir la última palabra, ¿pero por qué?, ¿Por qué tenía rabia de que ella me hubiese quitado a Jun?

- Sí, pero me has cuidado de una manera especial desde que cambié, y de verdad te lo agradezco. Ya ni siquiera he podido ver a Shou ni mucho menos hablarle como antes – Agachó la cabeza pero luego la volvió a subir con su sonrisa – Por eso eres tan especial para mí.

¿En verdad tenía rabia de ella?, ¿en verdad podía molestarme con el ángel que tenía ante mis ojos?, es algo que no puedo creer. Acaba de decirme que soy especial para ella, y ahora mismo estoy sintiendo que ella también es especial para mí. ¿Debería decírselo? Claro que sí. No suelo guardar mis sentimientos, aunque éste era diferente. Y quizá Jun era el culpable.

- Judai, yo – Alguien me interrumpió.

- ¡Oigan, dense prisa, todos queremos comer!

Una chica extraña nos había dado a entender que ya era nuestro turno de ir por la comida y que teníamos a media academia con cara de pocos amigos esperando tras nosotros. Fuimos rápidamente por los alimentos y buscamos una mesa.

- ¿Qué… ibas a decirme Johan?

- Yo iba a decirte… que también eres especial para mí, Judai. Creo que eres la amiga más especial que he tenido.

"Amiga" otra vez esa palabra. Siento como si me taladrara.

- Ah… eso. Claro que sí, Johan – dijo ella como decepcionada.

Comimos en silencio, yo sólo la veía de reojo. No pude disfrutar de los sabores, sólo pensaba en ella y estaba reemplazando los pensamientos de Jun. A pesar de todo, fue incómodo. Ella, el silencio y un trasfondo de mi antiguo amante. Me estaba comenzando a sentir tenso, pero finalmente terminamos. Llevamos las bandejas a la basura y salíamos juntos del cafetín. Caminamos hacia el faro donde casi siempre estaba Ryou, pero no entramos, sino que nos quedamos contemplando el paisaje. Recordé por unos instantes el extraño asunto entre Fubuki y Ryou, pero esos pensamientos fueron destruidos por otros, los de Judai, que caían como bombas en mi mente.

- Johan, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? – Rompió el silencio. Me gusta su voz.

- Eso ni tendrías que preguntarlo. Claro que puedes preguntarme todo lo que quieras.

- ¿Te… te molestaría si tú y yo seguimos siendo amigos…?

- ¡¡Pero claro que no!! ¿Qué cosas dices? – Le dije con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

- No me dejaste terminar…

- Omg, disculpa…

- Tú… - suspiro - ¿Te molestaría si tú y yo seguimos siendo amigos a pesar de que te diga que me gustas?

Silencio. De nuevo. ¿Judai me está diciendo que le gusto? Bueno… eso es lo que escuché. ¿Es verdad eso?

- Disculpa, no debí preguntar eso.

- Judai, yo…

- No, no importa. Discúlpame, ¿sí?

Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Judai y recorrían sus mejillas. Se giró y comenzó a correr alejándose de mí. Como dije antes, no suelo guardar mi sentimientos, y le grité lo suficiente alto para que me oyera.

- ¡¡No me molesta, Judai!!

Ella se detuvo. Un típico impulso mío. De nuevo Jun me regresaba a la mente, y esta vez con las palabras que ya me había dicho antes: "Y no dudaré en "castigar" a quien se esté entrometiendo", ¿A qué se refería con "castigar"? Sea lo que fuese… no iba a tenerle miedo. Y a pesar de que me sentí bien por decirle aquello a Judai, una angustia golpeaba dentro de mí.

Notas del final del capítulo:

*Edo y Jun no hicieron cosas yaoi en su reunión xD. Si pensaste lo contrario, de seguro estás tan corrompido como yo xD

*OMG! La escena de las fangirls *-* Basado en chicas de la vida real xD Yo soy la última xD

*Ni crean que sólo porque Judai le dijo "me gustas" a Johan van a vivir felices para siempre. Aún falta mucho fic x3


	5. Chapter 5 Judai's POV

Notas del Capítulo:

*¿Recuerdan lo de JunxFubuki del capítulo anterior? Aquí Fubuki explica por qué pasó.

*****************************************************************************

Judai's POV

No sé qué es más impresionante: lo que le acabo de decir a Johan o lo que él me acaba de responder. Me doy cuenta de que tengo una sonrisa en el rostro, me despido de él con la mano y sigo caminando hacia la academia.

Al entrar, me encuentro con Fubuki.

- Hola, Fubuki.

- Hola, Judai. Buenos… días.

- ¿Vas a salir?

- ¿Yo? No, ¿cómo crees? ¿A dónde iría? Jeje – Mi cabeza giraba: veía el faro donde siempre estaba Ryou que estaba a la vista en la puerta, veía a Fubuki, veía al faro, veía a Fubuki, veía al faro, veía a Fubuki, faro, Fubuki, faro, Fubuki, faro, Fubuki….

- ¿Al… faro? – Pregunté como si él aún no hubiese notado la "indirecta".

- ¡¡NO!! ¿Qué cosas dices, Judai? ¿Acaso las coletas te aprietan la cabeza?

- A veces vas al faro…

- ¡Claro que no, nunca voy a ese lugar, odio ese sitio con toda mi alma!

- ¿Estás de mal humor?

- ¡¡Claro que no!! ¡¿Cuándo me has visto a mí de mal humor?!

- Sí… bueno… como quieras – Procuré alejarme algunos pasos de Fubuki.

- ¡¡No huyas de mí, Judaii!! –Gritó con un par de lagrimones en los ojos - ¡¡Los castaños debemos juntarnos para darle una lección a los peliverdeazulados!!

- ¿D-de qué estás hablando? – Ya estaba sintiendo algo de miedo por la bipolaridad de Fubuki… ¿quién sabe si ahora se pondría a lanzar piedras o algo así?

- ¡¡Tenemos que hacer un complot, Judaii!!

- ¡¿Un qué?! – Era definitivo… Fubuki estaba loco… que alguien me ayude…

- ¡¡Un complot!! ¡¡Yo me encargo de Ryou y tú de Johan!!

- Pero me cae bien Johan…

- Escucha, Judaii, hoy a las 5 los reunimos a los dos en el estadio, tú serás el señuelo para atraerlos a una gran X marcada en el suelo y yo les lanzaré un yunque de 100000 kilos. Yo seré feliz y tú también muahahaa…

- … – No quería ni imaginarme a Fubuki cargando un yunque de 100000 kilos, y en un intento de parecer psicóloga y ayudarlo, le pregunté el origen del problema - ¿Por qué estás molesto con Ryou?

Silencio. Casi sentí como si le hubiese enterrado una espada en el pecho.

- Ven conmigo, Judai.

Fubuki me llevó a la terraza del edificio. Si fuimos para allá, era porque necesitaba privacidad o debía decirme algo importante. Pero me mantuve alerta por si de repente se quería suicidar lanzándose desde esa altura. Se sentó en el suelo mirando las nubes y yo lo imité, aprisionando mis rodillas con mis brazos.

- Judai – comenzó - ¿Alguna vez te enamoraste de un chico?

Bang. El rostro de Johan en mi mente como un disparo. ¿Por qué pienso en él?

- Digo… mientras eras un chico, Judai.

- Eh… - Recordé a Shou, y el hecho de que ahora se la pase casi todo el día con Daichi – S-sí.

- Entonces me entenderás mejor.

- ¿Te gusta un chico? – pregunté como si no fuera lo suficientemente obvio.

- No es cualquier chico, Judai.

Mil incógnitas en mi cabeza. ¿Quién pudiera ser esa persona por la que Fubuki sufría tanto? Había muchos posibles candidatos debido a que le encantaba recostarse de cuanto hombro veía, sea de chico o de chica, y abrazarse a ellos. Era muy conocido por eso.

- Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, Judai.

Su semblante se tornó triste y tímido. Una faceta que nunca imaginé que conocería de él. Ha de estar sufriendo mucho, porque ni en las peores situaciones que habíamos pasado le había visto en aquel estado.

- Puedes confiar en mí – le dije con una sonrisa de lo más sincera – Todos necesitamos desahogarnos alguna vez, Fubuki.

- Es verdad. ¡¡Pero no se lo digas a nadie!!

- Claro que no – Una gota de sudor me recorrió el costado del rostro. Ya había visto varias conductas infantiles de Fubuki, pero esta se llevaba el trofeo. Parecía una niña. Incluso más que yo.

- B-bueno – tartamudeó - ¡¡Es que no sé cómo empezar!!

- Comienza por su nombre. Lo conozco, ¿verdad?

- Sí… claro que lo conoces, Judai. Todo el mundo lo conoce…

¿Todo el mundo lo conoce? ¿Acaso se trata de una celebridad? ¿Fubuki me estaba contando su amor platónico? Sólo me faltaba que me dijera "Brad Pitt" o algo por el estilo.

- ¿Y… bien? – le insistí.

- Mejor comienzo por el problema.

- Comienza por donde te sientas más cómodo… – Ya me estaba impacientando.

- ¡No me presiones! no es algo fácil de decir…

- Fubuki… - él tomó aire muy profundamente para hablar y yo para calmarme.

- Es… el novio de mi hermana.

Me estaba hablando de Ryou. Fubuki estaba enamorado de Ryou. Pero… Ryou tenía novia, Asuka, y su romance era muy bien conocido en toda la academia. Por algo fueron "El Rey y la Reina" de la academia por largo tiempo. Ahora entiendo la situación de Fubuki, ama a una persona que no le corresponde. Correspondencia de amor… Johan. El me afirmó que no le molestaba mi confesión de que me gustaba. Pero eso no era amor. Yo no le mencioné que le amaba. ¿Amo a Johan? Pero…

- Él… - continuó y me sacó de mis pensamientos – me odia.

- ¿Te… odia? Claro que no. Siempre se han visto como mejores amigos. Él… ¿no sabe lo que sientes?

- Sí lo sabe. Por eso me odia – dos lágrimas bajaron por su rostro. Esa escena me partió el alma – Él sabe que lo amo desde casi el primer momento en que lo vi. Yo le daba varias señales de mis sentimientos, y a veces las correspondía.

- ¿Las correspondía? ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Por qué no…?

- Todo comenzó hace muchos años, antes de entrar a la academia. Tuvo un fuerte problema por unos chicos que le llamaban gay y esas cosas en la calle, hasta que un día se hartó y les dio una paliza, pero alguien llamó a la policía y… bueno, hubo más problemas. Los chicos lo amenazaron diciéndole que quien pagaría por eso sería su novio.

- Entonces fueron novios alguna vez.

- No. Nunca. Íbamos a serlo, pero pasó eso y Ryou temió arriesgarme. Me dijo que nunca se perdonaría si algo malo me pasara por su culpa, y tomó la decisión de alejarse de mí.

- Fubuki, yo… lo siento…

- Le insistí mucho – me dijo ocultando su rostro con el cabello – le decía que no me importaba que tuviera que correr peligro con tal de estar a su lado, pero él no creía lo mismo. Tiempo después… mi hermana y él…. Bueno, ya sabes.

- Pero Asuka…

- Ella no tiene culpa de nada – levantó el rostro para verme con un intento de sonrisa – ella no conocía absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría entre Ryou y yo. Quizá tenía sólo sospechas, como todo el mundo.

- Imagino… que debió ser duro para ti.

- Ryou me dijo que necesitaba buscar una manera de olvidarme, pero que se equivocó al elegir a la persona que más le recordaba a mí.

- ¿Y tú alguna vez intentaste olvidarlo? – volvió a separar su mirada de mi rostro para ver el suelo.

- Sí. Incluso busqué otras personas, pero no pude. Nunca pude.

Me limité a guardar silencio. Era una triste historia, y a pesar de que había pasado hace mucho, Fubuki seguía sufriendo. Y además, ahora entiendo la razón por la cual coquetea tanto con otras personas. Recordé la razón por la cual estaba allí.

- Pero, ¿por qué estás molesto con él?

- Hace algunos días estuvimos hablando y acordamos regresar a esos tiempos. Volver a ser felices. Él debía romper con Asuka, y con eso, le contaríamos la verdad. Pero hoy, sin razón aparente, me dijo que no quería verme más, que ya no le importaba, que me había olvidado – Se le cortó la voz. Volvió a llorar.

- Pero Fubuki, algo debió haber pasado. Tiene que haber alguna buena razón como para que haya cambiado de parecer tan drásticamente.

- Ya me cansé de insistir, Judai – su voz se quebró – ya me cansé… de que él exista para mí.

Y siguió llorando. Lloró como un pequeño niño que necesita a su madre. Lo abracé fuertemente y él se aferró a mí. Largo rato después, bajamos de la azotea, ambos nos dirigíamos a clases, cada uno en su respectivo salón. Cuando me quedé sola, pasé por la puerta donde justamente había encontrado a Fubuki y pude reconocer a lo lejos que Ryou venía en camino. Me quedé esperándolo sin razón alguna, aunque todo lo que me había contado Fubuki se repetía en mi cabeza como una grabación.

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? – Me preguntó algo molesto por la forma en que yo me le quedé viendo.

- N-nada, yo…

Ryou siguió su camino sin esperar una explicación de mi parte, y yo hice lo mismo. Obviamente él tampoco estaba de muy buen humor. En clase, me extrañó que no se presentaran ni Johan ni Jun. Me pregunto… si en verdad amo a Johan. Quizá la historia de Fubuki me conmovió demasiado. Digo, de todos modos no tengo ni una semana siendo una chica y debe ser muy pronto para pensar en chicos y esas cosas. Todo en la clase era tan rutinario… el profesor hablaba, pero yo no conseguía en mi mente más que los ojos mieles de Johan. Una nota que me pasaron de algún pervertido diciéndome que quería pasar la noche conmigo fue lo único que más se acercó a distraerme, pero sólo me limité a romper esa cartita. Por fin el timbre suena. Espero que no le haya pasado nada malo a Johan, y de hecho, iré ahora mismo a buscarlo para averiguarlo. Guardé mis útiles en la cartera y me disponía a salir, pero antes de que pudiera cruzar la puerta, Jun lo hizo primero pero entrando al salón. Me tomó de la mano como si ya tuviera todo previsto y caminó hacia el profesor.

- Suéltame… - Le reclamé en voz baja para no armar un escándalo.

- No – Me dijo con su sonrisa triunfadora. Volteándose luego para hablar con el profesor – Tuve que resolver unos problemas con Cronos, vine a traerle el justificativo escrito de mi inasistencia.

- No tiene de qué preocuparse, joven Manjoume – El profesor detalló rápidamente el agarre que la mano de Jun ejercía sobre la mía – Espero que pida el cuaderno de algún compañero para copiar la clase de hoy.

- No tiene de qué preocuparse.

El profesor le dirigió una sonrisa pícara a Jun y salió del salón. Cuando nos quedamos solos, protesté.

- ¡¡Suéltame ya, Jun!!

- ¡Ja! Pero si ni siquiera te he comenzado a agarrar de verdad como para que me pidas eso, Yuki.

- Pervertido… Déjame ir, tengo que buscar a Johan para prestarle el cuaderno con la clase de hoy.

- No le prestarás nada a él porque me lo darás a mí.

- ¡¡Es mi cuaderno y yo decido a quién prestárselo!!

Con firmeza, pero con cuidado de no lastimarme, Jun me empujó haciendo que cayera acostada en el escritorio del profesor, me tomó de las muñecas y acercaba su rostro más y más. Me sentía tan… vulnerable.

- Yuki… - Me dijo con suavidad, haciendo que su aliento chocara contra mis labios – es hora de retomar lo que dejé inconcluso en la cabaña el fin de semana.

- Cállate… yo… yo no quiero nada contigo, Jun – Descubrí que soy muy ilusa al intentar dialogar con él, porque no me prestó la menor de las atenciones…

- Nadie te está preguntando si quieres o no, Yuki. Te estoy afirmando qué es lo que vamos a hacer aquí y ahora.

- No vamos a hacer nada y deja de llamarme por mi nombre. Aquí todos me llaman Judai, por mi apellido, ¿me oíste?

- Yo no soy igual que todos… ¿tengo que demostrártelo de nuevo?

Sonrió galantemente. Sentí un escalofrío cuando recostó su pecho sobre el mío y su boca se acercaba lentamente a la mía. Volteé el rostro y eso lo incitó a besar mi oreja. Mi cabeza sólo repetía el nombre de Johan pero se blanqueó con lo que estaba sintiendo. Era la primera vez que pasaba por algo así y ahora hasta podría haber creído que estaba disfrutando de los gestos de Jun, pero no. Jun es Jun, y aunque me gustara lo que sentía, no lo aceptaba e intentaba zafarme de él.

- Jun… no… por favor… - le suplicaba al haberme cansado de intentar huir.

- Ya te acostumbrarás, Yuki. Es sólo cuestión de que lo disfrutes.

Como ya no estaba resistiéndome, me soltó, pero sus manos se dirigieron a a mis pantorrillas, subiendo luego hasta las rodillas. Sí, se sintió bien. Mi cuerpo lo disfrutaba, pero mi corazón sólo quería salir corriendo de ese lugar. Me senté en el escritorio y él aún acariciaba mis rodillas mientras yo sólo miraba algún punto de su pecho sólo por tener los ojos abiertos.

- Jun…

No pude decir nada más y eso pareció haberle gustado mucho a él, porque sus manos que apenas rozaron mis piernas, fueron guiadas hasta mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia él y obligándome a levantarme del escritorio para ser estrechada por él. Jun me mordió con suavidad el cuello, a pesar de que mis ropas se estuviesen interponiendo y un suspiro se escapó de mis labios.

Oportunamente, alguien abrió la puerta en ese momento. Yo volteé a ver quién era, y Jun cesó de su mordida para hacer lo mismo: eran Shou y Daichi quienes ya habían entrado al salón.

- Ju-Judai… - Los ojos de Shou no daban crédito a lo que habían visto.

- Creo que interrumpimos algo sin querer, Shou – Le dijo Daichi tomándole con delicadeza la mano.

Ese acto no me pasó por alto. Con mucha fuerza me solté de Jun y salí el salón, pero cuando pasé al lado del par que había interrumpido, Daichi me hizo enfurecer mucho con una frase que me soltó.

- Discúlpanos, Judai, a mí tampoco me gustaría que me cortaran la inspiración así tan de repente, ¿no es verdad, Shou?

- No hables así, por favor, Daichi… que vergüenza…

- No deberías apenarte por eso, Shou.

Él siguió hablando, pero la distancia que había recorrido para ese momento, lejos de ellos, no me permitió escuchar más. Por suerte. Quería estar lejos de ellos, ya no sólo lejos de Jun sino también de Daichi. En realidad, lejos de Daichi junto a Shou. El mejor lugar que venía a mi mente para estar sola era mi habitación y allí me encerré. Me lancé a la cama y comencé a preguntarme a mí misma qué es lo que estaba pasando, por qué me estaba sintiendo así, por qué me dolía ver juntos a Shou y Daichi y por qué también me dolía Johan. Johan… sonreí al pronunciar su nombre mentalmente. Lo más ilógico era que él me doliera, porque era quien menos tenía que ver con todo lo ocurrido momentos atrás. Sólo le había dicho que me gustaba, pero no sé cómo saber si eso es todo lo que me ocurre con él. Recordé la historia del amor de Fubuki, pero yo nunca había pasado por algo así. ¿Tengo que sufrir como Fubuki para entender si lo que siento por Johan es amor? Porque Johan ya me duele, pero es muy diferente a lo que ocurrió entre Ryou y Fubuki. Ahora siento mi cabeza a punto de estallar.

- Si hubiese sido más rápida con Shou – decía por fin para mí misma – él no se hubiera ido con Daichi y entonces nada habría pasado con Jun – hasta ese punto entendía completamente toda la situación - ¿Pero por qué Johan no encaja en ningún lado con todo esto?

Poco a poco y por el esfuerzo de pensar tanto (ya que nunca fui buena para eso xP) me quedé dormida. No sé si mis sueños fueron más relajantes porque en ellos estaban mis muy raros padres jugando con ropas para ambos géneros y luego aparecieron mis tíos, primos, abuelos y demás familiares y comencé a preguntarme si ellos en realidad eran lo que parecían…

Cuando desperté, el sol estaba comenzando a ocultarse y me asomé a la ventana para contemplarlo mejor. Al rato vi pasar a lo lejos a Asuka y Ryou, y una cierta nostalgia me invadió al ver cómo se besaban. De todos modos, Ryou le había roto el corazón a mi amigo Fubuki.

Alguien toca la puerta de mi habitación, y me tardo un poco en ir a abrir. Era Shou.

- Hola, Judaii.

- Uh, hola, Shou. Pasa – y entró a mi habitación.

- Vaya, no puedo creer que tu cuarto esté tan limpio y ordenado. De veras que has cambiado.

- Tú también – dije en voz muy baja.

- ¿Y por qué dices eso?

- Bueno… es que antes nosotros éramos inseparables y ahora casi ni nos vemos – Sonreí para que mis palabras no parecieran un reclamo o algo así.

- Judai, tú fuiste ascendido a Obelisco, yo a Ra. Es normal que estemos formando un nuevo grupo de amigos – También sonrió pero con la intención de restarle importancia a todo lo que estábamos diciendo.

Caminé hacia la ventana de nuevo. Ryou y Asuka seguían en el mismo lugar, esta vez abrazados. "Pero eso no significa que te olvides de repente de tus viejos amigos, Shou", pensé, y en ese momento sentí que estuve en una posición a la de Fubuki. Un amigo que rompe el corazón de otro. Sólo que Ryou y Fubuki sí habían tenido algo, y lo mío con Shou murió antes de comenzar.

- Oye, Judai, un mercader va a venir a la academia. Dicen que va a atraer cartas raras y demás. ¿Te animas a ir conmigo y Daichi? Quizá encontremos algo que nos ayude.

Shou me estaba invitando a ir con él, pero también con Daichi. Quizá si aceptara y estuviera con ellos un rato, podría superar un poco más mi dolor. Fubuki, aún con su propio sufrimiento estaba con Ryou y Asuka a menudo, pero ya me había quedado claro que mi historia y la de él eran ligeramente diferentes, pero esa mínima diferencia era lo que me daba esperanzas de que no fuera a terminar como él.

- Genial. Me encantaría ir con ustedes, Shou – ladeé un poco el rostro, haciendo saltar mis coletas.

- Ju-Judai… ¡¡eres tan adorable!! ¡¡Nos reuniremos con Asuka, Ryou y los demás a las 6 en el departamento de Ra, a esa hora supuestamente llega el mercader.

- Está bien, allí estaré – Le confirmé con ánimo antes de quedar sin palabras cuando vi que él salía de mi habitación con un cartel de "New Judaii's Fanboy".

*****************************************************************************

Notas de final de capítulo:

* Lo de "lanzar piedras" que piensa Judai acerca de Fubuki, viene de la expresión "Menos mal que le da por ahí y no por tirar piedras" que se usa cuando alguien dice o hace alguna cosa loca xD

*Obviamente, lo del cartel de "Fanboy" NO significa que Shou se haya enamorado mágicamente de Judai.


	6. Chapter 6 Johan's POV

[n/a: Recordemos que Johan quedó en la declaración de Judaii ^///^]

Y allí estaba… de nuevo con pensamientos sin sentido en mi cabeza. ¿No debería odiar a Judaii por haberme quitado a Jun? Entonces… ¿por qué me siento tan bien junto a ella? ¿por qué siento esto en mi pecho al haberla escuchado decir aquellas palabras?

- ¿Te vas a quedar todo el día paradote allí o vas a clase con ella?

Giré a ver a mi interlocutor: Ryou. Pero no le contesté. Sólo me limité a verle llegar a mi lado y enfocar su mirada en mí.

- ¿No me escuchaste? Tienes clase ¬¬

- Sí… - Respondí casi con timidez y sin importarme mucho el ánimo evidente que cargaba Ryou.

- ¿Estás… - su voz se suavizó - … tan enamorado de ella que no te importa lo demás en este momento?

Touché.

- No lo sé – respondí bajando la mirada.

Ryou siguió su camino y yo le seguí.

- Ella se te acaba de declarar – Dijo eso en un tono típico de él. ¿Cómo puede hablar de esas cosas con tanta naturalidad? Bueno… Ryou siempre ha sido popular entre las chicas [n/a: Nee, nee y entre los chicos, Johan D hecha bien tu cuento 3 ] y entre los chicos, claro [n/a: *Le da una Johan-galleta* -w- buen chico (xD)], y no escatimaba esfuerzos en darle esperanzas a nadie.

- No se me ha declarado – Le dije en un extraño tono defensivo.

Ryou me vio con una expresión tenebrosa. Era como si Hell Kaiser viviera de nuevo y en todo su esplendor maligno. Claramente capté su mensaje: "Cállate. Sí se te declaró porque yo lo digo ¬¬+". Recordé Judaii y yo estábamos muy cerca de la entrada del faro y probablemente Ryou escuchó todo. Como si pudiera leer la mente, Ryou me volvió a mirar con esa expresión macabra diciéndome: "No soy chismoso ¬¬+" [n/a: xDD]

- Si no sabes que la amas o no, alguno podría salir lastimado emocionalmente – De nuevo, su voz era tranquila.

- Ryou, para ti es fácil decirlo. Tú estás más que acostumbrado a decirle "no" a tus incontables fans, pero – Me interrumpió.

- No lo digo por eso – Su mirada… su mirada gacha… nunca vi a Ryou con esa mirada. Creo que nadie lo había visto así nunca. Casi era como si quisiera llorar. Pero al recordar que se trataba de Ryou Marufuji la idea fácilmente era descartada.

- ¿Entonces por qué?

- Porque yo sé lo duro que es no poder amar – Todo se silenció en un momento. Su voz era muy diferente. Sonaba dolida, triste, como si estuviera diciendo "Quiero recuperar ese amor" - Pensar en eso no es una pérdida de tiempo, Anderson – Recuperó su tono normal – En cambio, no pensarlo es abandonarse a sí mismo.

Entramos en la academia y él siguió su camino. Quedé mirándole hasta que se me perdió de vista. Lo único que fue capaz de sacarme de mi tortura mental por toda esta situación fueron dos fuertes brazos que me abrazaron por detrás y me apegaron a un cuerpo.

- Hola, Johan-chan…

- ¿Qué quieres? – Respondí enfadado a la sensual voz de Jun.

- Mmm… no algo muy diferente a lo que ya me has dado… [n/a: Kyaaaaa!!! w *nosebloods* degenerado, Jun 333]

- Suéltame – Le ordené intentando no armar un alboroto.

- ¿Qué te suelte? – Rió – pero si hace unos días no querías ni que te dejara por unos segundos – Me besó la nuca, pero no dejé que me afectara.

- Tú mismo fuiste quien cambió su "blanco" – Le restregué a Judaii con el seño fruncido.

- Ohhh… jojojo… - No lo veía la cara, aún estaba detrás de mí, pero no quería ver su rostro sonriente – entonces… estás celoso de Yuki, ¿eh?

Touché #2

- ¿No tienes algo más importante qué hacer? Porque yo tengo clases – Ya sabía que él también tenía clases, porque es una de las materias que vemos juntos, con Judaii, por cierto.

- Mmm… es cierto, pero… - Me pareció haberlo oído ronronear por un momento - ¿no te apetece escaparte conmigo?

- ¿D-de qué hablas? ò//ó – Oh, oh… tartamudeé.

- Tartamudeaste – Rió – No tienes por qué estar nervioso… - Me giró poniéndome de frente a él y tomándome del mentón.

- Suéltame, no lo voy a volver a repetir.

Jun se puso serio. Medité si debí tomar esa actitud, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. No creo estar cometiendo ningún error ahora. Aflojó un poco el agarre, pero no para dejarme ir, sino para arrastrarme al ascensor [n/a: no recuerdo si hay ascensores en la academia, pero con tanta tecnología, debería haberlos ¬¬]. Una vez adentro, cerró el ascensor con un seguro que sólo poseen los profesores, y seguramente fue Cronos quién debió haberle entregado uno. [n/a: Como no dije nada más, pueden imaginar que los profesores hacen cosas en los ascensores ¬w¬ (xD)]

- ¿Y bien? ya me tienes aquí, ¿qué es lo que quieres? – Ya me estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia con Jun.

- Te voy a dejar en claro algunas cosas, Johan – parecía estarme regañando.

- Ah, sí, ¿y qué podrá ser? – Le respondí en tono altanero.

- Mientras no tenga a Yuki comiendo de la palma de mi mano, sigues siendo mío.

Sus palabras me helaron la sangre. La última palabra lo dijo en un tono bastante tenebroso. Fue rápido al atacar de nuevo mi cuello, esta vez de manera frontal, y me tomó de las muñecas ubicándolas a ambos lados de mi cabeza. Así era Jun.

- Y entonces... ahhh… sólo soy un juguete temporal para ti – Protesté entre suspiros.

Dejó de pasearse por mi cuello para verme seria y directamente a los ojos. Yo también lo miré serio, recuperando la velocidad normal de mi respiración.

- Te tengo aquí porque estoy dudando si vale la pena o no andar detrás de Yuki.

- N?

- ¿Sabes? Me hirvió la sangre cuando te vi entrar y no le despegabas la vista a Ryou.

- ¿R-Ryou? P- pero…

Iba a reírme hasta reventar de no ser porque el testarudo pelinegro me apretó fuertemente las muñecas llegando incluso a pensar que las iba a romper.

- ¡¡Jun!! – Le grité perdiendo la tolerancia al dolor.

- Tú eres mío y no tienes que ver a nadie más – Ahora sí se oía enojado.

- ¿Qué cosas raras te están pasando por la cabeza? ò//ó

No me contestó con palabras. Más bien dejó mis muñecas y dirigió de nuevo una de sus manos a mi mentón y la otra la pasó detrás de mi cintura juntándonos más. Un beso. Un posesivo beso que repetía lo mismo que él quería dejar en claro con sus palabras anteriores: "Eres mío, Johan".

- Entonces… ¿ya no te interesa Judaii? – Pregunté

- Me apetece comerte aquí mismo – Cambió de tema. Uno de sus dedos se paseaba por mis labios, tocándolos con sumo detalle. Mi rostro, obviamente enrojecido ante tal comentario, sin mencionar su gesto.

- Ju-Jun… o///o

Jun parecía hablar en serio, porque sus manos se posicionaron rápidamente sobre mi trasero y lo apretaron. Abrir la boca para emitir un gemido fue suficiente para darle la oportunidad a Jun de recorrer el interior de mi boca con su lengua. Las manos de Jun viajaron al frente para ocuparse de soltar mi cinturón y desabotonar mi pantalón.

- Jun… ahhh… no podemos hacer… esto aquí ahg… Mmm…. – Intenté detenerlo [n/a: sí… claro… xD], pero mis manos se posaron sobre su hombro, no sé si con intenciones de alejar o acercar a mi atacante.

- No seas aguafiestas, Johan, ¿no te parece excitante hacerlo en un ascensor?

Apenas sentí como Jun obligaba a la tela comenzar a deslizarse hasta mis caderas cuando la puerta se abre lentamente, revelando la figura y el sereno rostro de un peliblanco bastante respetado en toda la academia.

- Supuse que habías sido tú quien le había puesto el seguro al ascensor, Jun – Dijo Edo Phoenix en forma de protesta ignorando colosalmente la situación tan comprometedora en la que nos encontrábamos el pelinegro y yo.

Era normal que también Edo tuviese también un seguro para el ascensor, ya que era el único de nuestra edad que superaba el estatus de Jun en la academia, además, claro, de Ryou. Hasta llegué a pensar que ése era uno de los motivos de los repentinos celos de mi "pareja", quien se mostraba claramente fastidiado con la presencia del ojiazul, pero no por eso dejó de tener su cuerpo recostado del mío.

- De veras que eres fastidioso, Edo – Le reclamó también – Si sabías que era yo, ¿por qué abriste? ¬¬+

- Porque el ascensor es de uso público, Jun ¬¬

- Excepto cuando está cerrado con seguro ¬¬

- Hun, agradece que fui yo y no Cronos ¬¬

- No hubiera hecho nada porque una vez lo atrapé acosando a Daitokuji… ¬¬

- ¡¡¿Ah?!! O_O – Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al tener en mi cabeza la imagen mental de aquello que Jun acababa de mencionar – x_o – me uno al círculo de los "traumados de por vida"…

- Eso ya lo sabía, Jun. Pero la gente del servicio de aseo fue a buscar a Daitokuji para que abriera el ascensor y como él estaba ocupado me envió a mí – Respiró profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse, quizá también le afectó recordar ese episodio… - Solamente recuerda que la próxima vez que quieras violar a alguien, sé más discreto, por favor. Tienes una habitación bastante amplia para eso, ¿o no? Y además… te saltaste la clase ¬¬

Edo se recostó del marco de la puerta del ascensor esperando una posible réplica de parte de Jun, cosa que nunca ocurrió porque era él quien tenía toda la razón. Entonces mi acompañante me arregló el pantalón como si yo fuera un niño pequeño, cosa que me resultó totalmente embarazosa, pero entre la vergüenza de tener al albino ahí en frente viéndonos y el shock mental que me dejó la "anécdota" de Jun, estaba completamente desubicado.

Jun salió del lugar, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de "me las pagarás" a Edo, que lo ignoró descaradamente al no quitarme su seria mirada de encima. Pude sentir peligro, era como dos fieras a punto de luchar, una abalanzándose hacia la otra, y otra esperando para lanzar un contraataque ofensivo. Agradecí a todos los dioses que conocía por no haber permitido que algo más pasase entre ellos y que Jun sólo se limitara a retirarse. Era como ver separarse al símbolo del ying y el yang, en el cual Edo representaba a la parte blanca y Jun a la parte negra, comparación que los describía incluso en los atuendos que portaban.

Cuando hubo desaparecido de nuestro campo visual, no tenía ni la menor idea de que en su cabeza estaría maquinando una forma de encontrarse inmediatamente con Judaii [n/a: Entonces ocurre lo del cuaderno, y cuando Shou y Daichi pillan a Jun acosando a Judaii. Pobre Jun, no lo dejan acosar en paz xD], Edo se separó del marco de la puerta con intenciones de retirarse en sentido opuesto a Jun.

- ¡¡Edo!! – Lo llamé con urgencia.

- N?

- Yo… no quise causar problemas, en serio… -///-

- Sé que no tienes culpa de nada, Johan. Es que si Jun va a ser uno de los de mi equipo de Obelisco Blanco, no puedo darme el lujo de que ande haciendo espectáculos por ahí. Más aún cuando pudo haber sido alguien más importante que yo quien lo descubriera – Explicó calmadamente – Él es autoritario, pero me alegra ver que aún así respete que sea yo quien lleve las riendas de nuestro estatus. Además, fue evidente que notó que yo estaba en todo lo correcto.

- En dado caso… quizá hasta debo darte las gracias u///u

- ¿De haber interrumpido un momento íntimo con tu propia pareja? ¡Qué raro eres! n_nU

Al igual que todos en la academia, Edo conocía a la perfección de mi relación con Jun. Aunque yo parecía ser el único que no la entendía del todo. Edo me dirigió una última sonrisa amable antes de seguir su camino.

Me quedé parado en el ascensor viendo al tiempo pasar, y fueron las voces de las personas de la limpieza que me hicieron caer de nuevo en el mundo real. "Ya abrieron el ascensor" decía una de las señoras que rodaba un gran bote de basura. "Deberían darnos también un seguro a nosotras" le respondía la otra. Salí sin darle importancia a su interesante conversación y caminé hacia una de las arenas de duelo de la academia. Ya era muy tarde como para ir a la clase que me correspondía, y la idea de ver algunos duelos me parecía una forma entretenida de pasar el resto del tiempo.

- ¡¡Hola, Johan!! nOn

- Uh? Hola, Kenzan – saludé. Pero él se percató del poco ánimo para hablar que cargaba en ese momento.

- Parece que no estás de humor – sólo suspiré – Bueno… ¿quieres un duelo? Un buen juego siempre anima a la gente n_n

- No sé… los duelos ya son algo trivial en nuestras vidas, ¿no crees?

- Pues si no quieres disfrutar de la vida, es tu problema ¬n¬+ con tal de que no te dé por fumar o drogarte, todo estará bien. ¿O ya estás drogado? ¬w¬

- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¬_¬U

- De nada en especial n_n como sea, ¿ya Shou y Daichi te informaron de lo de la visita del mercader?

- ¿Qué mercader? _

- Uno que viene de visita a la academia. Por ahora es un secreto, fue Edo quien nos informó. Y nadie más en la academia lo sabe.

- ¿Cómo me cuentas eso si nadie más lo sabe?

- Es que Edo le dijo a Daichi para que nos corriera la voz a nosotros. A Edo le pareció injusto que sólo el supiera de esta tentadora situación, así que quiso compartirla con nosotros, sus amigos n_n

- Que vergonzoso… mi amigo… me vio siendo casi violado… -///-U

- ¿Ah? O_O

- Nada, nada O///O

- Sí que eres raro _ - Ya era la segunda persona que me llamaba así en menos de una hora… - como sea, Edo también nos pidió "discreción".

La forma en que imitó el refinado tono de voz de Edo en esa última palabra, me sacó una gota en la nuca. Imagino que Edo en medio de sus palabras formales y Kenzan con su vocabulario más corriente habían tenido un altercado…

{Imaginación de Johan [n/a: Algo que se me acaba de ocurrir para burlarme un poco de Kenzan (xD) y también para que participe más en el fic n_n]}

- Bueno, he de informarles de una actividad muy interesante que se estará promoviendo para hoy en la tarde en nuestras instalaciones.

-¿Promoviendo? o_oU – Kenzan con los ojos desorbitados.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Edo? – Esa sería Asuka.

- Un proveedor arribará en horas de la tarde para introducir al almacén de la academia una nueva línea de barajas. Podríamos infiltrarnos y adquirir nuevas cartas.

- ¿Proveedor? o_oU

- Que bien, Edo, pero los estudiantes no podemos entrar a los almacenes – contradecía la rubia.

- Ya arreglé todos los detalles, Tenjouin-san, pero me han encargado ser yo quien organice la recepción de este proveedor.

- ¿Recepción? o_oU

- Pero, aunque entremos a los almacenes, no podríamos tomar nada de allí, Edo.

- No hurtaremos a nadie. Fue el mismo Cronos, quien para congraciarse conmigo luego de que descubriera algo de él [n/a: Adivinen qué xD], me ofreciera tomar un mazo completo de dicho lugar a cambio de mi silencio.

- ¿Congraciarse? o_oU

- Ah, ya veo… n_n

- Pero quisiera compartirlo con vosotros y los demás, ya que se trata de un solo mazo, a cada uno le correspondería 4 cartas, cartas singularmente raras que serían una enriquecedora adquisición para nosotros. Solamente necesitamos discresión.

- ¡¡Qué bien, Edo!! – Exclamó Asuka casi gritando - ¡¿Qué te parece, Kenzan?!

- . . . ¿Vosotros? o_oU

{Fin de la imaginación de Johan (xDD)}

Y luego, Asuka debió haberle explicado claramente a Kenzan el plan de Edo, que seguramente sólo habrá entendido la palabra "cartas".

- Bueno - siguió – quedamos en que a las 6 nos encontraríamos todos en Ra –w-

- Está bien, estaré allá.

- ¿Pero qué tal un duelo antes? w

- ¬¬+ Está bien… tengamos el estúpido duelo de una vez…

Derroté rápidamente a Kenzan para que dejara de fastidiar… aunque estaba molestándome con su depresión por haber perdido contra mí. Ya se acercaba la hora en que nos reuniríamos con los demás, así que decidí ir a darme un baño a mi habitación. Kenzan se recostó en mi cama mientras yo estaba en la ducha.

- Ahhh… que baño tan relajante n_n – Dije al salir con una toalla en la cintura y otra en la cabeza.

- ...

Kenzan no respondió. Estaba viendo sonriente una fotografía donde Jun y yo aparecíamos juntos.

- ¡¡Son tan adorables juntos!! *w* - gritó.

- Ô_oU ¿Q-qué te sucede…?

- ¡¡Es que en esta foto ambos salen tan… tan… tan… ADORABLEEEES!! w

- O____________OU

- ¡¡sí!! ¡¡Es verdad!! ¡¡Yo pensaba que por ser gays estarían todo el día diciéndose cursilerías como un par de niñas, pero no, son adorableeeeeeees!! w

- ¿G-gays? – Apareció un tic en mi ceja – está bien, pero… ¿niñas? – sentí mi rostro ensombrecerse con aires malignos.

- Ya, ya… Johan-chan… n_ñU es que las cosas son así, pues. Pensé que eras amanerado por ser gay y eso… p-pero ya veo que me equivoqué y que…

Nada. Siguiente escena: Kenzan llorando desde el otro lado de mi habitación rogándome que le dejara pasar.

- ¡¡Johan, anda!! ¡¡Sólo fue una pequeña broma!! ¡¡No soy gay como tú, no conozco ese mundo!! TT____TT

- Ò///Ó ¡¿Quieres dejar de gritar esas cosas?! – Le reclamé desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Por suerte se cayó y me esperó afuera sentado, porque no iba a salir nada bueno de mi furia y el desenlace con Kenzan también pudo haber sido problemático. Me vestí y miré la fotografía. De alguna forma, sentía que había algo que no estaba bien.

- Vamos, Kenzan – Le dije saliendo de mi dormitorio.

- Sí, ya es hora n_n – se calló de pronto y me vio con una sonrisa diferente, una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿Q-qué te pasa ahora? ¬¬U

- ¬W¬ Es que… me echaste de tu habitación porque no querías que te viera desnudo.

- .______.U

- ¬W¬

- No había pensado en eso – Dije después de invocar energías positivas con la mente para no salir de quicios nuevamente – ¡¡Y ya cambia esa cara!! ¬¬+

- ¡¡Ja!! w Jun es un suertudo ¡¡te tiene sólo para él!!

Eso… ¿era cierto? Bueno… es verdad que sólo con Jun he tenido momentos íntimos, y quizá eso ayudó para que se pusiera tan celoso solamente porque estaba viendo a Ryou, aunque no lo estaba viendo de mala manera ni nada, pero... entonces… ¿por qué con Judaii me sentía diferente?

- Hola, Johan =D

- H-hola, Asuka – me saludó y de paso me sacó de mis pensamientos confusos, por suerte.

- ¿Y los demás? – Preguntó Kenzan.

- No han llegado, pero ya debe estar por venir. Debemos hacer esto rápido.


	7. Chapter 7 Especial Fubuki

¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! 0 Mi nombre es Fubuki Tenjouin. ¿Saben? Este es un capítulo especial y será súper genial porque va a ser narrado por mí *-* al parecer nadie pudo resistirse a mi encanto muahahaha D [n/a: DDD ¡¡eso no estaba en el guión!! ¬w¬ te haré pagar poniéndote EMO, Fubuki DDD] _U como sea… iremos al grano owo

Yo estaba incluido dentro del grupo con el que Edo quiso compartir esas raras cartas. Así que salí de mi ataque "Ryou-depresivo" ¬///¬ de todos modos, no puedo permitir que los demás crean que estoy triste, porque, si Ryou lo supiera… ya no quiero que se preocupe por mí. Creo que ya lo he molestado lo suficiente.

Al llegar al lugar, me encuentro sólo con Kenzan, Johan y Asuka.

- ¡¡¡Hola a todos!!! :3 – Los saludo animosamente.

- Hermano, sé más silencioso, por favor ó_ò

- Duh, hola Fubuki – Me correspondió Kenzan.

- Veo que hay "alguien" de cierto color de cabello con cierto estado de ánimo tan horrible como el de otra persona que conozco con el mismo tono ¬¬+

Johan cayó en cuenta de que me refería a él, pero como estaba distraído, no recordaba nada de lo que le había dicho. Asuka sonrió y me haló del brazo un poco apartado de los otros dos.

- Hermano… ¿qué pasó entre tú y Ryou? Ó_ò

- Uh? ¿Qué? Nada… _+ ¿por qué lo dices?

- Nadie es tan tonto como para no saberlo, Fubuki -_-+ Ryou y tú eran muy buenos amigos, y de la noche a la mañana Ryou está con el peor humor del mundo y tú… andas raro ¬_¬ bueno… más de lo normal.

- No es nada _+ Ya sabes cómo es el carácter de Ryou… a cualquiera podría sacarlo de sus casillas.

- Excepto a nosotros.

- N?

- Claro que Ryou tiene su carácter, como todo el mundo, pero a pesar de eso yo lo tolero, además de que a mí me respeta más por ser su novia – Un golpe en el pecho - Y tú nunca te habías molestado por muy áspero que pudiese tratarte – Tragar saliva – Así que es más que evidente que algo malo pasó.

- No es nada, Asuka. Son nuestros asuntos.

- Pero tú eres mi hermano. Y él es mi novio - ¿De nuevo me lo repite? – De cualquier forma que lo veas resulto involucrada y afectada ò_ó

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué fui el amante de Ryou antes que ella? ¿Qué está molesto por mi culpa y yo estoy molesto por culpa de él? ¿Qué Ryou estuvo a punto de ir a prisión por mi culpa? Ya me sentía mejor al haberme desahogado con Judaii a la tarde, pero de todos modos, si eso era lo que mi hermana quería que le dijese, entonces se lo diré.

- ¡¡Hola Fubuki!! nOn

- ¡¡Ahhhh!! xOx – Casi subo a los brazos de mi hermana -_-+ - ¡¡Shou, ¿qué haces gritando así tan de repente?!! DD*

Shou, Daichi y una triste Judaii también habían llegado para ser parte del obsequio de Edo, cuestión que distrajo momentáneamente a Asuka de mi confesión.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Fubuki? _U

- Seh, Daichi. Más o menos… -_-U

- Neh, no parece, tienes casi la misma que Judaii, ¿verdad, Shou-chan? ^^

- Sí… pero aún así, se ve adorable *w*

- Deja de decirme esas cosas, Shou, por favor… /// - Le pidió ella.

- Digo lo mismo, Shou. Vas a hacer que me den celos de Judaii ;D

[i]Judaii se dio la media vuelta… y se fue con el sol cuando cayó la tarde…[/i] [n/a: ¡¡Deja de distorsionar mi historia perfecta-emo-romántica-pervertida con tu humor!! DDDDD]. Ok, no, pero me di cuenta de la reacción de Judaii ante esas palabras. Yo conocía perfectamente esa expresión. ¿Cómo olvidarlo?... [n/a: Seh, paga con tu amargura, Fubuki DD].

Quizá el hecho de que tuve que callar mis penas y mostrar una sonrisa aún cuando no lo deseara me hizo comprender mejor los sentimientos ajenos. Yo sabía que a Judaii le gustaba Shou, y que éste le había roto el corazón dejándola por Daichi. De cierto modo, había una similitud entre mi historia y la de Judaii. También sabía que Johan ya no sentía lo mismo de antes por Jun y viceversa, eso me quedó más que claro en el fanservice que dieron por la mañana en la cafetería.

Mientras Daichi se acercaba un poco (más xD) a Shou con malas intenciones, Judaii se percató de la presencia de Kenzan y Johan. Kenzan fue corriendo hacia Asuka para ayudarla a evitar que Daichi le hiciera "algo" a Shou, y que pudiera atormentarlos a ellos y a sus tendencias heterosexuales.

La mirada de Judaii no se apartaba de la de Johan, pero sólo se sonrieron débilmente. Fácilmente entendí por qué Judaii ignoraba la casi "violación" que Daichi por poco le hace a Shou y por qué a Johan ya no le gustaba Jun. Sentí envidia. No parecía haber nada que distrajera a ambos de sus correspondidas emociones.

Parecía que ninguno de los dos iba a hacer nada, y me motivé a ayudarlos. Corrí con la velocidad del rayo a abrazar a Judaii.

- Nee, Judai, de seguro que se te quitará la depresión y reirás a más no poder cuando tengas en tus manos esas rarísimas cartas – Inserte aquí una imagen mía abrazando a Judaii en versión chibi con su cara de "._________.U"

- ¡¡Tienes razón!! – Sus ojos comenzaron a arder en fuego – ¡¡Debo pensar en los duelos antes que nada!! Ò_ó – Detrás de ella apareció una ondeante bandera de Japón.

10 segundos de silencio mientras nos acostumbrábamos al cambio de ánimo de Judaii… uh, mejor que sean 30 segundos…

- ¡¡Kyaaaaaaa!! 0 ¡¡Eres taaaaaaaan adorable, Judaiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! 0 - Me abalancé sobre ella abrazándola casi hasta asfixiarla w - ¡¡¡Eres tan MOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! 0 ¡¡Más aún que cuando eras chico!! ¡¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!! 0

- ______________ Y-ya… F-Fu… buki… por… favor… suél… ta… me… xP

Sentí una mirada tensante detrás de mí. Lentamente solté a Judaii y me volteé a verlo a la cara. Claro que era Ryou. Ya había sentido esa mirada demasiadas veces…

{Flashback [n/a: Kyaaaaa w ¡¡lo que estábamos esperando!! DDD *no verlo cerca de navajas, hojillas u cualquier otro objeto con el que puedan cortarse las venas =P*]}

- ¿Ahora lo entiendes?

Yo lo abrazaba mientras prefería que me hubiese acuchillado hasta morir y no que pronunciara todas aquellas palabras. No podía ver sus ojos, ya que los míos estaban ocupados derramando todas las lágrimas que podían sobre nuestras ropas. Mi cabeza descansaba en su pecho. No quería que todo acabase allí. Él, en cambio, estuvo parado de la misma forma durante toda la conversación. Casi no movió algún músculo ni quebró su voz.

- No es justo que ninguno de los dos tenga que pasar por esto – Decía desgarrándome la garganta con cada palabra.

- No voy a ponerte en peligro – Repitió una vez más. Ya no recordaba cuántas veces había dicho lo mismo durante el tiempo que estuvimos parados en esa solitaria plaza, frente a esa fuente de agua, sin prestarle atención a las personas que nos veían, a los autos que iluminaban el húmedo pavimento con sus luces o al reloj de aquella catedral que parecía solo poder señalar horas nocturnas.

- ¡¡Pero eso no me importa!! – Insistí una vez más.

- No se puede, Fubuki.

"No se puede". Las tres palabras que me marcaron desde entonces. Tres palabras que parecían clavarse en el pavimento, en la fuente, en la catedral… en cada parte de mí. Se separó de mí como pudo. "Esto no puede estar pasando. No hay forma… él no puede ser esta persona que se está alejando de mí. No, ése que se está iendo… ¡¡¡No puede ser mi Ryou!!!".

{Fin del Flashback [n/a: Ok, si han sobrevivido hasta ahora, no se hagan esperanzas, porque a último momento decidí fragmentar los recuerdos –w- (xD)]}

- Veo que ya llegaron todos – Edo interrumpió – Disculpen la tardanza, pero no podía quitarme a Daitokuji de encima [n/a: NO literalmente, el romance alumno-profesor está prohibido en este fic xD].

- Ya estaba comenzando a preocuparme, Edo – Dijo Asuka.

- Lo siento, en serio, pero el mercader llegó más temprano y tuve que llevarlo al almacén. Es un alivio para nosotros porque podremos pasar directamente y sin vigilancia.

- ¡¡Entonces vayamos por esas cartas!! 33333 – Gritó Judaii como loca…

- ¡¡Baja la voz, Judaii!! _+ - Asuka ya parecía un disco rayado de tanto silenciar a todo el mundo.

- O_ò ¿Por qué ahora entiendo todo lo que dice Edo? – Gracias a esta pregunta de Kenzan, se pudo ver una gota correr por las nucas de Asuka y Johan y ver a ambos viéndolo como se ve a alguien que ya no tiene remedio… me di cuenta de que muchas veces también me ven así…

Estoy seguro de que Edo se percató de la tensa atmósfera que rodeaba el lugar. Pero con cada uno sumido en sus propios problemas con otros, sabía que era mejor no entrometerse. Abrió serenamente el almacén.

Yo parecía ser el único que sabía que así era Edo…

{Flashback}

Aquella noche, creí que la soledad de la fuente era el único consuelo de mis penas. No sé cuánto tiempo me mantuve allí recostado de ella con el rostro oculto entre mis brazos.

- ¿Estás bien? – Sabía que alguien me hablaba, pero lo ignoré. Yo no quería que hubiese nadie más en el mundo que Ryou y yo. Pero insistió – Ya llevas mucho rato allí sentado. Vas a pescar un resfriado y las cosas empeorarán.

- No importa – Mi tono delataba que seguía llorando.

- Como quieras… - Sus pasos comenzaban a alejarse dejándome nuevamente envuelto en mi propia soledad. Sólo alcancé a oírle decir algo más mientras se alejaba – Si te mueres por neumonía, nada se habrá arreglado.

Yo no podía luchar más. Había perdido todas mis fuerzas, incluyendo la fuerza de voluntad. Su mensaje llegó a mi atormentado cerebro. Sus palabras serenas me hicieron entrar un poco en razón.

- ¡¡Espera!! – Le llamé, aún sin dirigirle la mirada. Estaba completamente abandonado a mí mismo.

El sonido de sus pasos me indicó que regresaba. Pasó su cabeza debajo de uno de mis brazos y me levantó. Pude ver que usaba un chaleco negro largo y pantalón y zapatos finos de color blanco, y al no sentir la lluvia golpear mi cuerpo como si fueran agujas rompiéndose, supe que además, cargaba un paraguas.

Me llevó a un auto. Subí la mirada para entrar al vehículo, y fue entonces que me percaté de que no era un simple vehículo… era una limosina enorme de color blanco.

- Entra. Está bien – Por fin vi su rostro. Pálido como el color del auto y ojos de un tono azul que jamás había visto. Su cabello también era blanco también y le llegaba a los hombros. Su gesto me mostraba una amabilidad sin precedentes y una sonrisa como la de un niño.

Entré en el auto y se sentó frente a mí.

- Uh, disculpa… voy a mojar todo – Me disculpé.

- No tienes que preocuparte por eso n_n – Abrió un compartimiento y me tendió una toalla. Yo la acepté y comencé a secarme.

- Agradezco tu ayuda – Bajé de nuevo la mirada.

- Está bien n_n Dime… ¿no te apetece comer o tomar algo caliente? n_n

- N?

A pesar de ser un completo extraño, acepté su invitación. Fuimos a un lugar que parecía bastante caro. Enseguida nos atendió alguien. No era un mesonero cualquiera. Era un tipo vestido elegantemente, aunque eso no le ayudaba a disimular su problema de peso. En seguida, ayudó al albino a quitarse el chaleco negro, dejando ver una esbelta figura que lucía un traje formal completamente blanco y costoso.

- Señor Phoenix… me alegra mucho tenerlo de vuelta por aquí $w$ - Aquel hombre casi lamía los zapatos del chico.

- Gracias por los elogios n_n – Soltó después de un rato que el hombre le hablaba.

- ¡¡Le daré la mejor mesa a usted y a su acompañante!! Ò_ó – Si pudiese haber leído sus pensamientos, seguramente hubiese dicho "Aunque sea lo último que haga" con ojitos en fuego y efectos especiales incluidos. La idea era divertida, mas yo no podía sonreír.

- Muchas gracias por su atención n_n

Esa persona nos llevó a una mesa un tanto alejada del resto. Nos sentamos. Nunca me había ocurrido que no pudiese entablar una conversación con alguien, así no era yo. Por suerte, mi acompañante albino… no era yo.

- Bueno… ¿te sientes un poco mejor ahora?

- Yo… - Rayos, las palabras no salían.

- Debe ser difícil tu situación…

- Uh?

- Ah, es que me detuve en la limosina a ver la hora del reloj de la catedral. No es que no tuviese reloj, sino que me gusta ver la catedral… y vi todo lo que ocurrió con tu… novio.

- … - No lloré. Creí que ya se me habían acabado las lágrimas de tanto llorar –Mi ex novio – Le corregí.

- Lo siento. Supongo que hasta el gran Hell Kaiser, Ryou Marufuji, tiene su lado sensible – Lo miré interrogante – Oh, disculpa mi falta de cortesía, ni siquiera me he presentado n_n Soy Edo Phoenix, es un placer.

- S-soy Fubuki… Fubuki Tenjouin.

- Es un gusto conocerte personalmente, Tenjouin n_n

¿"Personalmente"? ¿Acaso este chico ya sabía de mí? ¿Quién es y por qué apareció así como así?

- Tú…

- Perdón. Debes estar un poco confundido por todo esto que te estoy contando. ¿Quién soy exactamente y por qué sé estos detalles de Marufuji? Pues… Digamos que soy un acosador…

Si antes no encontraba palabras, ahora ni siquiera tengo cuerdas vocales para poder articular algo coherente. Un acosador… ¿puede ser que este sea uno de los chicos que metió a Ryou en problemas? Pero si es un acosador… significa que quiere la atención de Ryou… Los acosadores quieren a las personas sólo para ellos…

- Vigilo a Marufuji, porque estoy interesado en contratarlo para mi proyecto de Duelistas y Duelo de Monstruos n_n

- . . . D: ¡¡¡Pudiste haber dicho eso desde el principio sin necesidad de decir que lo estabas acosando!!! DD - le grité levantándome de mi asiento y captando la atención de todo el mundo.

- Tú eras quien, al parecer, se estaba imaginando cosas raras ¬¬U

- ò////ó – "Rayos" pensé. Y me senté de nuevo.

- Como sea. Estuve viéndolo y sé mucho de él, incluso lo que seguramente te acaba de decir sobre la prisión.

- N? – Era verdad… este chico sabía muchísimo de Ryou – Por favor, no le digas a nadie…

- Todo estará bien – Me interrumpió – De todos modos, si él acepta trabajar para mi proyecto, no me convendría un escándalo. En dado caso, podría comprar el silencio de la prensa n_n

La ligereza con la que aquel chico hablaba de un asunto tan delicado me asustó.

- ¿Desea algo de comer, señor Phoenix? – El sujeto de antes mostrando todo el respeto que podía hacia Edo nos servía a ambos una refinada taza de chocolate caliente.

- Sí, algo ligero. Ninguno de los dos tiene mucho apetito, ¿no es así, Tenjouin? n_n

- Sí ¬¬ - Y tenía razón. Después de lo ocurrido con Ryou y de estar con este chico y su extraña actitud, casi no podía probar bocado.

- ¿Algo de tomar? – Volvió a preguntar quien hacía las veces de mesonero.

- No gracias – Respondió Edo.

- ¿Algún licor? – Insistió.

- Muy amable, pero no – No tenía idea de cómo soportaba a este mesonero, ya a mí me estaba sacando de quicios…

- ¿Desea aperitivos? – Una pregunta más y le gritaba que se fuera a la m!3rd [n/a: Disculpen por ese lenguaje. Pero me pareció apropiado dado que Fubuki está al borde de un ataque de histeria n_ñU]. Edo debió percibir eso.

- Si se nos apetece algo, le llamaremos n_n – Cortó al sujeto.

- C-claro, señor Phoenix. Me quedaré por aquí cerca, en caso de que necesite algo, como… ¿servilletas? ¿Quiere más servilletas?

¿Qué dije antes? ¬¬ Oh, sí… "una pregunta más y le gritaba…".

- ¡¡Cállate de una maldita vez y vete de aquí!! – Le grité a todo lo que daban mis pulmones, golpeando la mesa y levantándome nuevamente de mi asiento. Otra vez, la mirada de todos estaba sobre mí, pero no me importó.

- ¿O desea un vaso de agua, quizá, señor Phoenix? – Estaba ignorado a niveles astronómicos… no sólo por este sujeto, sino también por los demás presentes.

- Señor Yamatanaki [n/a: Hasta bonito me quedó el apellido, y eso que lo tecleé el azar xD] – le dirigió Edo con su tono de voz normal – Tómese un tiempo libre. El hecho de que sea el dueño de este restaurant no significa que haga el trabajo de sus mesoneros mejor que ellos. ¿Ya ve cómo reaccionó mi acompañante por su causa? Eso… – su voz ahora era un poco siniestra, aunque la sonrisa de su rostro reflejara otra cosa - … me ha molestado mucho n_n

Bastó con eso para que aquel hombre se fuera casi llorando de su propio restaurant. Definitivamente… Edo era alguien con mucha influencia. Una vez más, ¿quién es este chico?

- ¡¡Así es, vete!! – le grité burlándome del obstinante hombre.

- Allá vienen nuestros platos, Tenjouin. Siéntate n_n

- Ok –w-

Estaba satisfecho de que al fin hubiese algo de paz en el ambiente. La comida era ligera, pero abundante, y estaba muy deliciosa. Me comí todo mi plato y lo que Edo dejó. La gente siempre dice que cuando tienes una depresión amorosa, debes comer mucho. No lo hacía por eso, precisamente, además, la comida me miraba con compasión y me decía "cómeme, por favor… ;_;" [n/a: Mi… Mi melodrama… ;O; está arruinado TT____TT].

- Vaya… no te dejas influenciar por los modales n_n – Me dijo viendo ambos platos vacíos y mirándome como si fuera la mayor de las distracciones del mundo.

- No querrías gastar tu dinero dejando algo de comida en el plato, ¿verdad? ^^

- ¿Y quién dijo que yo gastaré algo de mi dinero? n_n

- O___O

La sangre se me heló en ese momento…

Sección de imitación de publicidad de Fubuki Tenjouin iniciada nOn

*Dos tazas de chocolate caliente… 87$

*Dos platos de comida "ligera pero abundante"… 1400$

*Servicio de parking en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad… 250$

*Que un desconocido te invite a comer y te engañe para que tengas que pagar en el lugar más caro de toda la región… No tiene precio.

Sección de imitación de publicidad de Fubuki Tenjouin finalizada nOn

[n/a: O____O *Estado de shock* Yo no escribí este fic, yo no escribí este fic, yo no escribí este fic… mi melodrama perfecto ;O; *se chupa el dedo traumada*]

- Ahhh… claaaaro… ya entendí… n////n ¡¡me habías preocupado, Edo… jejeje!!

- ¿En serio? n_n

- Sí, porque tu padre pagará todo esto. ¡¡Tú tienes su tarjeta de crédito!! ¬w¬

- Te equivocas, yo no tengo ni un centavo que no me pertenezca n_n

Otra vez la sangre helada…

- Edo… yo no tengo ni un centavo de cómo pagar por todo esto… ó_ò – Ok, ya me estaba preocupando…

- Eso es un problema – Mostró una expresión de inocencia inquebrantable.

- P-Pero tú tienes toda la culpa por invitarme ò///óU

- Pero yo no dije que te invitaría ¬o¬

- Vamos, man, tienes un traje caro, una limosina y todos te ven como si fueras la gran cosa… debes tener algo de dinero por ahí…

- Bueno, tengo aquí una tarjeta de crédito ilimitado a mi nombre si a eso te refieres.

- Rayos… ¡¿a qué estás jugando?! Ò_ó – Ya me estaba impacientando de nuevo.

- No estoy jugando – Su rostro se puso serio. El cambio de expresión… esa mirada podría hacer temblar.

- Está bien ù_ú – Dije después de pasar un rato sólo viéndonos la cara. Me levanté de la silla apoyando las dos manos sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? o_o

- Sólo me queda trabajar lavando los platos _+ así que debo comenzar a tiempo para saldar mi cuenta… Quién sabe cuántos días deba trabajar aquí para pagar todo – Comencé a caminar.

- ¡¡Oye, espera!! – Me giré para verle - ¿Por qué no hacemos un negocio? n_n

- No soy hombre de negocios, y al parecer, tú eres alguien de quien no me puedo fiar ¬¬

- Está bien, está bien, te prometo que no habrá trucos n_ñU – Creo que se ofendió un poco cuando le dije que no era de confianza – Siéntate de nuevo, por favor n_ñU – Lo obedecí un poco cansado e hizo señas para que un mesonero se acercara con la cuenta. Le entregó su tarjeta de crédito, al cual no tardó en ser regresada a su dueño junto con un "Esperamos que haya disfrutado. Vuelva pronto, por favor n_n" que sí era un trato aceptable para alguien que trabaja en un restaurant.

Ya había dejado de llover y otro empleado nos abrió la puerta de la limosina. Quizá el lujo ya me estaba cansando.

- Te ves un poco agotado, Tenjouin n_n

- . . . ¿No te has propuesto trabajar como adivino? ¬¬

- Esas cosas son para ingenuos… - Sentí que me insinuó algo muy directamente con eso, pero ya no le prestaba atención.

- Bueno… ¿Y cuál es ése negocio que piensas proponerme?

- Más que un negocio es un trabajo – De pronto la idea de quedarme lavando trastos en el restaurant resultaba atractiva – Pero para mí… más que un trabajo, es un favor n_n

- Vaya… ahora sí que me estás intrigando, chico…

- Resulta que… quiero algo que solo tú puedes darme… - ¿Es eso una "sonrisa sexy"? o_oU

- o_o ¿D-de qué hablas?...

- Si eras pareja de Ryou debes ser muy bueno para eso… - ¿Es eso una pose de seme? o_oU

- O///O Y-yo… no…

- No tienes que estar tan tenso, Fubuki Tenjouin… - ¡Sí… sí es una sonrisa sexy! ¡Y encima macabra! o///oU

- Edo… yo… y-yo soy alguien d-decente ó////ò

- Precisamente por eso te busqué… - ¡¡¡Y encima es un pervertido que corrompe gente!!! ó///òU

- Pero yo… o////////òU

- No tienes idea de cuánto he pensado en ti para este trabajo, a pesar del poco tiempo que nos conocemos… - ¡¡Me ve directamente a los ojos!! X__________x

- Y-y-yo… Ó///////////ÒUuU

Oscuridad.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en la oscuridad, pero desperté en la tranquilidad y comodidad de mi cama.

- Uhmg, que bien dormí… - Me dije en voz alta.

- Así es. Aunque no dormiste tanto como esperaba n_n

- O____O

Esa voz… todos los recuerdos vinieron a mí como un relámpago.

- ¡¡¡E-E-E-Edo!!! O____________O

- Vaya…c reo que te sientes mal, porque estás pálido ó_ò de seguro pescaste un resfriado en la fuente.

- Esta no es mi cama… _U

- Es la mía, ¿no te parece cómoda? o_o

Sección del detective Fubuki Tenjouin iniciada n0n

*Foto de Edo* Chico pervertido, posiblemente seme o_o

*Foto de la cama de Edo* Lugar cómodo donde posiblemente practica perversiones o_o

*Foto del reloj* Tiempo transcurrido: Dos horas y media o_o

*Foto de Fubuki dormido* Yo sin recordar nada en la cama de Edo o_o

Conclusión: o_o . . .

¡¡¡Fui violadoooooooooooooooooooo!!!

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDx

Sección del detective Fubuki Tenjouin finalizada nOn

[n/a: No diré nada… me da igual… -_- *se ve una torre de bolsas con droga junto a ella y mucho humo en el ambiente*]

- ¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien, Tenjouin? o_oU

- No lo sé… es la primera vez que lo hago con alguien que no es Ryou… bueno, al menos no recuerdo nada. Es que me asusta la idea de que tuve sexo con alguien para pagar una comida…

- ¿Q-qué estás diciendo? ¬¬U+

- ¿Ya me puedo ir a casa? ;_;

- Tenjouin… no tuvimos sexo ¬¬U+

- ¿Entonces sí puedo irme? ;_; dime que no quieres más nada de mí… ;_;

- ¬¬U+ . . . –

10 minutos de silencio total más tarde…

- Uh, perdón, ¿qué dijiste de último? O___o

- Dije que NO tuvimos relaciones sexuales -_-U

- ¿Ah, sí? ¬¬ puedo darme cuenta de que me usaste por mí mismo.

- Tenjouin… ambos estamos vestidos igual que como llegamos, no hay manchas de… nada en ningún sitio y no debería dolerte el trasero en este momento ¬¬++

- Uh, pues en esa parte tienes razón… _ pero… igual… hazlo de una vez, acabemos con esto ;_;

- ¡¿Q-qué?! _+ ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

- Vamos… es el "trabajo" del que me estabas hablando… -_- no soy tan ingenuo como para no haberlo entendido…

- Tenjouin… -_-++++

De alguna forma, Edo me arrojó a una silla y me tapó la boca con cinta adhesiva.

- Ahora vas a escucharme sin estarte imaginando cosas DD

- oxòU

- El trabajo por el que te pienso contratar es que me des un informe detallado con los datos de la personalidad de cada uno de los duelistas más importantes de la academia. Desde qué les gusta comer hasta cómo piensan cuando elaboran una estrategia para su mazo en el duelo de monstruos. Me interesa saber el más mínimo detalle de cada uno de ellos. Claro, que tu paga tendrá tantos ceros como lo prefieras. ¿Me has escuchado bien, Fubuki Tenjouin? ò_ó

- OxO – Asentí.

- Bien… -_-U - Me quitó la cinta de la boca - ¿Trato hecho? n_n

- P-pero dijiste que sería un "favor" para ti ._.U

- Eso es porque yo no puedo darme el lujo de estar todo el día vigilando a cada uno de los duelistas. Así que es mejor preguntarle a alguien que los conozca a fondo, como tú n_n

- … Pero dijiste que era algo que solo yo podía darte ó_òU

- Eso es porque no conozco a nadie más que sea tan allegado a los duelistas n_n

- … Pero dijiste que era bueno para eso por ser pareja de Ryou ¬¬

- Eso fue porque tú conoces bien a un duelista con una personalidad tan compleja como la de Ryou n_ñ+

- … Pero dijiste que…

- ¡¡Tenjouin, NO soy un pervertido!! ¡¡Cada cosa que has pensado la has malinterpretado!! n_ñ+++++++++

- Uh, bueno… está bien, no creo que haga nada malo si acepto… sólo por pagar esa deuda del restaurante nwn

- Diría "Creo que nos la llevaremos muy bien, Tenjouin", pero no quiero que me malinterpretes de nuevo… así que mejor diré "Trato hecho" n_n – Y estrechamos las manos.

- ¿Me cuentas sobre ese proyecto de Duelistas y Duelo de Monstruos? owo

- No eres personal autorizado n_n

- ;OOOOO;

- Bromeaba, bromeaba… está bien, te contaré n_n Se llama: Obeliscos Blancos.

Y pensar tres días después, en una revista vieja de mi habitación, leí un reportaje sobre el joven multimillonario Edo Phoenix… Sabía que en algún lado había visto ese nombre… ok, no lo sabía n_ñU Ya hasta me había intimidado… menos mal que saldé mi deuda en un periodo más o menos corto… de algunos meses lol

{Fin del Flashback súper largo ^^ [n/a: Uh, ¿no les dije que sería largo? Creo que no D (xD) *Sigue fumando cosas raras*]}

- Tendré que ir a la parte de atrás para encender las luces. No tardo – Advirtió Edo.

- De acuerdo, te esperamos – Prometió Asuka.

- O podemos ir pasando y alumbrar con una linterna n_n

- Judaii, ten más paciencia, por favor -_-+ - La regañó Asuka de nuevo.

- Pero Asuka… estoy muy ansiosa de tener esas cartas ultra raras T.T – Judaii hizo una mueca con sus puños cerrados junto a su rostro, digna de una muñequita.

- . . . - ¡¡¡Huracán Fubuki en acción!!! D - ¡¡Judaii, ¿cómo es posible que alguien pueda derrochar tanta dulzura?, eres un amor, eres tan moeeeeee!! w - De nuevo le di uno de mis famosos abrazos asfixiantes xD

- F-Fubuki… creo que debes dejar de hacer eso… ó_òUu – Johan y todos los demás veían a Judaii con cara de preocupación.

- N? – Vi a Judaii atentamente…

- X_X Ai… re…

- ¡¡Judaii no te mueras!! ¡¡No dejes que mi hermosura te mate de un infarto al no creer que te esté abrazando!! ;O; - La agité para intentar reanimarla

- ¡¡Fubuki!! D - Asuka cuando se molestaba… se molestaba mucho - ¡¡Déjala ya y haz silencio de una buena vez por todas DD!! ¡¡Y eso va con todos!! _+

Silencio. Se encendieron las luces. Menos mal que nadie vio el rostro de mi hermana cuando se enfada de verdad. Su posición como "Reina de la Academia" hubiese cambiado por la de "Reina del inframundo y lugares aledaños al infierno y demás" xD

- ¿Qué les pasa a todos? – Preguntó Edo al notar el silencio del lugar, pero nadie respondía, seguramente por temor a mi hermana… pero me arriesgué n//n

- ¡¡Fue culpa de Johan!! DD

- ¡¿Qué?! Ò___Ó – Protestó - ¿Cómo que la culpa es mía? Ò_ó

- Sí, sí, porque él es un peliverdeazulado… _Uu – No era mi intención aludir a nadie más, de hecho fue lo primero que se me había ocurrido, pero con ese comentario fue inevitable llamar la atención [n/a: Más de lo normal –w-] del otro peliverdeazulado, y sentir el peso de su mirada.

- ¡¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?! Ò_ó Ryou también tiene el cabello del mismo color que yo _+

- Sí… - Rayos, no tenía que mencionar ese detalle… no quería oír su nombre - Pero, Edo me cree a mí porque él me ama más que a ustedes ¬w¬ - Mentí con el tono más burlón que pude mientras me aferraba a la cintura de mi amigo albino. Otra vez esta mirada incómoda sobre mí. ¡Ya déjame, Ryou!

- Sí, lo que quieras, Fubuki ¬¬ ¿por qué no vas a ver las cartas? – intentaba soltarse de mí, pero yo no podía dejarle.

- ¡¿Cartas?! ¡¿Dónde?! – Judaii revivió como por arte de magia - ¡¡Cartas, cartas!! ¡Vayamos a ver las cartas! *-*

- Ni hablar -_-U – Asuka se dirigió con Ryou a ver la cartas, los demás los siguieron después.

- Fubuki, en serio, suéltame -_-U – Me pidió Edo con la paciencia que sólo él me tenía.

- No arrugaré tu traje, lo prometo… y si lo arrugo, lo plancharé… déjame abrazarte un rato más… - Le supliqué susurrándole como un niño y con el rostro escondido por mi cabello.

- Mira, tengo que cerrar la puerta – Lo apreté más contra mí. Aún sentía la mirada tensándome – veamos las cartas juntos. Tú sabes que no te voy a dejar solo. Nunca n_n [n/a: Nyaaa!!! w que kawaii w No les diré si a Edo le gusta Fubuki o no ¬w¬ será en otro capi DD]

Edo era la persona que me conocía mejor. Conocía cada detalle de mi historia con Ryou al pie de la letra, y eso lo hizo un amigo como el que jamás tuve. A partir de la amistad que sembramos luego de conocernos y de trabajar para él, no necesitaba decirle nada para que supiera lo que me pasaba, y además, me ayudara cuando lo requiriera. Perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces corría a su oficina a contarle de lo que me había pasado y cómo me sentía… es mi confidente e incluso me aconsejaba cuando le contaba todas las estupideces que hacía.

{Flashback}

- Uhg, Jun… Ahhh… - Recuerdo haber estado gimiendo en voz baja mientras mi amigo me mantenía contra la pared de uno de los pasillos de la academia usando su propio cuerpo mientras recorría el mío con las manos y mordía mi cuello [n/a: Kyaaaaa!!!!! //0// *Grito desgarrante de fangirl xD* *¬* *Yaoi-babosa xD* DDDD *Pervertida*].

- Se siente bien conocer el sabor de un seductor como tú, Fubuki – Es cierto, yo claramente lo había invitado a que hiciera conmigo lo que desease. Me puse de espaldas a él en una pose más atrevida – Y eres más juguetón de lo que pareces…

Claro que no me gustaba aquella situación, pero intentaba de todo para olvidar a Ryou. Quizá si me enamoraba de otra persona, lo lograría. Pero tal como en otras ocasiones, con otros chicos, todo resultó en vano. Y era solamente por el hecho de que no era con Ryou que estaba, no era Ryou quien me acariciaba, no era Ryou el que me decía esas frases estremecedoras y por sobre todo, no era Ryou a quien me entregaba, ya no más, no desde aquel día lluvioso…

Si la memoria no me falla, en cuanto Jun se durmió, me vestí. Era mi amigo, pero aún así siempre tenía presentes los pensamientos anteriores. Salí de su habitación y me dirigí a la mía para darme un baño, porque mi piel estaba impregnada de la de otro chico… que no era Ryou.

Ya eran más de la una de la mañana y yo seguía dejando que el agua de la ducha intentara hacer lo imposible: borrar toda huella que Jun hubiese dejado en mi piel. Eso hacía cada vez que estaba con otra persona. Escuché golpes, pero los ignoré. Seguramente es un producto de mi apesadumbrada mente. Claro… ya mi imaginación estaba más que adaptada a jugarme trucos, porque era eso lo que hacía cuando, durante mis sesiones con otros, pensaba que era Ryou quien arrojaba ráfagas de suspiros sobre mi cuerpo. Fantasías que se rompían al abrirse mis ojos.

Ya había derrochado en vano mucho agua. Sólo me quedaba esperar a que una noche de sueño me hiciera olvidar. Me enrollé la toalla en la cintura y salí del baño [n/a: Por supuesto que tiene que tener la susodicha toalla, si no sería más yaoi lol pero… todo sea por el fanservice, aunque sea escrito en un fic x)]

- ¿Qué?... esta vez… mi mente se salió de control.

La figura que vi sentada seriamente sobre mi cama pareció inquietarse con mi comentario. No sabía que las alucinaciones escucharan.

- Fubuki, no soy una ilusión.

Tampoco sabía que podía escucharlas, y menos que se pusieran a discutir conmigo.

- Toqué la puerta y no abrías, así que pasé con la copia de la llave que me diste una vez.

- Para ser una simple ilusión, tienes mejor memoria que yo.

- No pierdas nunca ese humor, Fubuki. Es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti.

- ¡¡Basta!! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Sé que no estás aquí! ¡Sé que no eres real! – Mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse y llevaba mis manos a mi cabeza intentando salir de esa situación.

- ¿No crees que esté aquí? – Se levantó y caminó hacia mí con el sereno rostro que lo caracterizaba, mientras yo intentaba huir a punto de llorar y tropezándome de espaldas con la pared [n/a: Algo típico de ukes xD] – Entonces es mejor que pienses que estás soñando y no que soy una ilusión, porque al menos en sueños puedes sentir, Fubuki – Y claro que lo sentí, el beso que me dio era exactamente igual a como recordaba los anteriores.

- R-Ryo-ou, ¿en ver… en verdad eres tú? – Mis lágrimas no se hicieron esperar [n/a: Felicidades, señora, es un uke –w- y ahora soy yo la que arruina el melodrama xDD] y lo abracé con todas las fuerzas que tenía - ¡¡Ryou!!

- Será un sueño, Fubuki – Me correspondió el abrazo.

Estaba tan ocupado llorando que no me percaté de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que estaba en sus brazos nuevamente. Y no me importaba que él se viera a sí mismo como un sueño, porque yo sabía que era real. Su aroma, su calidez… ése era mi Ryou. Y estaba conmigo nuevamente [n/a: Neee, ya compórtate Fubuki D: pareces uno de esos fics SasuNaru donde Sasuke por fin regresa con Naruto después de haber sido re-ultrajado por Orochimaru xDD Aayyy… adoro esos fics *¬* sobretodo las partes con Orochimaru DD]

De pronto, su suave abrazo se tornó brusco cuando me tomó de los brazos y sin separarme de su cuerpo me miró diferente. Seguía estando serio, pero parecía que sus ojos estaban enojados. Con la misma fuerza que muestra hacia los demás, Ryou me arrojó en la cama y se posó sobre mí para sujetarme firmemente de las muñecas y no perder el contacto visual.

- Ryou…

- ¿Por qué haces eso? – Frialdad y dolor, eso era lo que me reflejaban sus palabras.

- Uh?

- ¿Por qué?...

- Ryou… no te entiendo.

- El fin de semana con Kai… Hace tres días con Ryota… - [n/a: Esos no son nombres de personajes de Gx, pero necesitaba darle nombres a los amantes de Fubuki. Sólo podría acotar que Ryota es un nombre japonés que significa "Muy divertido" ¬W¬ *pervert*].

- R-Ryou… - Me asombraba que supiera todo eso de mí, y claro, que me avergonzaba.

- Esta noche con Jun… - Sentía escalofríos… nunca lo había visto así. Y apretaba más mis muñecas.

- Ryou… lo siento… - El llanto cada vez me era más incontrolable.

- ¿Por… por qué?...

Esta vez él suavizó su expresión. Sus ojos también se tornaron húmedos, pero a diferencia de mí, sus lágrimas no fluían. Era más bien la mirada desesperada de alguien que no puede alcanzar lo que quiere. La presión en mis manos disminuyó. Me soltó y se sentó sobre mí con el rostro oculto por delicados mechones de sus cabellos.

- Perdóname, Ryou – Le lloré abrazándome a su abdomen y mojando su traje con mis lágrimas – Sólo que… solo quería recordar lo que se sentía estar contigo… ¡¡!! – De pronto me sentí estúpido. Más estúpido que haberlo hecho era confesarlo de esa manera. Sentía la rabia de Ryou cuando se alzó su puño y yo sólo cerré los ojos esperando sumisamente el golpe. Golpe que nunca llegó.

- ¡¿Eres… eres idiota acaso?! – Cada letra se iba marcando más en mí. Pero no se comparaba a la furia que Ryou estaba emitiendo, como si la hubiese mantenido guardada durante mucho tiempo y la estuviera dejando escapar toda en ese momento.

- Soy idiota – Le respondí aún con los ojos cerrados – Claro que soy idiota, ¿es que no lo notas? – Mis palabras no lo calmaban, pero necesitaba que él me escuchara afirmarlo – Soy idiota porque busco olvidarte de esa manera, pero a la vez recordarte. Soy idiota porque pienso que estás conmigo cuando en realidad estoy con otro. Ryou… te extraño demasiado.

- Responde algo – Su tono era normal de nuevo, luego de ese gran silencio sólo quebrantado por mis sollozos, pero seguía sintiendo esa ira en él – ¿Alguien te ha hecho sentir lo mismo que yo?, ¿alguien te ha recordado eso?

- ¡¡Por supuesto que no!! ¡¡Es por eso que vuelvo a hacerlo, para intentar encontrar a alguien que sí lo haga!! - No dejé de llorar ni un momento.

- Entonces… - Esta vez, su rabia iba disminuyendo – deja que sea yo quien te lo recuerde.

No sé si aquello era una petición, una orden, u otra cosa. Lo cierto es que ni siquiera pude emitir palabra alguna, pero estando con Ryou no lo necesitaba. Por supuesto que mi respuesta fue un "sí" casi telepático. Él sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer, y así lo hizo, permitiéndome apartar el cabello de su frente para poder ver de nuevo sus ojos. En medio de todo aquello, Ryou habló.

- Fubuki… no vuelvas a hacer eso.

Lo estreché contra mí con todas mis fuerzas.

- No lo haré, Ryou. Ya no es necesario si te tengo conmigo.

- Aunque yo no esté a tu lado. No lo hagas. No más.

- Perdóname por haber hecho eso, por favor… por favor, Ryou – Unas nuevas lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

- No quiero que nadie más te toque. Me volveré loco si intentas hacer que alguien más intente ocupar mi lugar. Sólo deseo que seas totalmente mío.

Así me hizo prometerlo. Y selló el pacto en mi cuello, donde dejaría la más reciente de las marcas. Me entregué a esa promesa desde entonces…

Cuando desperté después de eso, aún era de madrugada, pero él ya no estaba. Aún así, en mis sábanas y en mi cuerpo seguía sintiendo su aroma, su esencia,y gracias a eso, concilié el sueño de nuevo.

Más sin embargo, la siguiente vez que lo vi estaba abrazando otro cuerpo… el de mi hermana Asuka. Recuerdo que fue Judaii quien me dio unas palmadas en el hombro y me felicitaba porque Ryou había aceptado ser novio de Asuka. Sólo podía repetirme a mí mismo en mi mente un exhausto "No puede ser". Pero, más pesado aún es el recuerdo de cuando pasó junto a mí y me dijo como en un susurro "Esto, en cambio, no es un sueño".

{Fin del Flashback [n/a: Ya sufrió mucho –w- con eso quizá me las haya des cobrado por haber destruido mi melodrama DD]}

Edo y yo nos mantuvimos juntos, mientras que la mirada de los celos de Ryou seguía azotándome de vez en cuando. Aquella mirada llena de celos que me había confesado haber sentido en ese "sueño". Quiso ser el último en marcarme y lo había conseguido, porque de alguna madera yo guardaba las esperanzas de que volveríamos. Esperanza que se había disuelto el día de hoy cuando decidió haberme dicho aquellas palabras dejando bien en claro que no quería verme, que me odiaba… es por eso, que ya no quería seguir con el peso de su mirada, porque… él mismo había hecho que ya no me importara.


	8. Chapter 8 Judai's POV

¡Cartas! ¡Cartas! ¡Cartas! *-* no puedo creer que haya tantas cartas w y cada una más rara que la anterior, esto es como uno de esos súper sueños donde estoy en un mar de cartas *-* o también ese sueño donde el verde de los campos viene dado por el borde de las cartas de magia y el azul del cielo por el color de las de monstruos de tributo TwT creo que va siendo tiempo de controlarme o terminaré babeando todo el lugar. Creo que es la primera vez que me siento tan acelerada desde que soy chica. Bueno, ya era una chica, pero no lo sabía xP ¿Qué importa? ¡Hay cartas! *-*

Mientras claramente recreaba mis sueños entre los incontables pasillos del almacén, apareció un intruso en ellos, porque al tomar una de las cartas que me llamó la atención, otra mano se posó sobre la carta que estaba al lado. Mi mirada se enfocó en la muñeca y descubrió el final de una manga blanca ligeramente abultada y con algo de vuelo. Claro que la reconocí al instante. Y era más que un sueño. Era Johan. Lo sabía, pero no me privé de ver sus hermosos ojos y sonreírle en un acto reflejo bien correspondido. Estaba muy feliz por estar junto a Johan. Ni siquiera fue necesario que nuestras manos se posaran una encima de la otra como en una de esas escenas tontas de películas rosas, para sentir una calidez interior que Johan lograba hacerme sentir.

- ¿Ya elegiste tus cuatro cartas, Judaii?

- Pues… N-no… aún no me decido – Sonreí cerrando los ojos y asomando la punta de mi lengua, al tiempo en que ladeaba un poco la cabeza para que mis coletas bailaran. Luego sentí un aura casi maligna extenderse detrás de mí.

- Oh, Judaii…

- F-Fu-Fubuki… ¿? – Volteé con mucho temor a verlo.

- ¡¡Tienes que volver a hacer eso!! ¡¡Te ves absolutamente adorable!! ¡¡ Muchachos traigan una cámara!! /////

- ¿Qué…? – Yo ni sabía qué preguntar… Fubuki era Fubuki -_-U

- ¿No fue encantadora? *-* ¡eres la razón de la existencia del "Club de Fans de Judaii"! *-*

- O_OU

Mi elocuencia se hizo nula cuando vi a Asuka, Kenzan, Daichi, Shou y Fubuki en versión chibi con los ojos brillantes y corazones de fondo.

- ¿Ya no puedo hacer nada sin que pase esto? T_T – me quejé.

Por un instante, Fubuki puso un rostro que me atemorizó más, se acercó peligrosamente a Johan y volvió a poner su rostro de antes mientras le pasó un brazo por el hombro y le pokeaba la mejilla.

- ¿No te parece adorable Judaii-kawaii a ti también, Johan? ¬w¬

Las mejillas de Johan y las mías, se encendieron con el color carmesí.

- Apuesto a que sí… ¬w¬ Si te unes a nuestro Club de Fans ya no estaré molesto contigo, Johan n//n

- No puedes chantajear así a alguien, Fubuki n_ñU – Le reproché.

- Sí se puede, Judaii-kawaii ^//^ Además, ¿no te gustaría que Johan estuviera todos los días allí nada más para vivir por ti?

"Sí" pensé al instante. Pero las palabras no llegaban a mi garganta. Todo lo que hice fue sonrojarme más, y Johan hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Ven? Hasta se sonrojan al mismo tiempo… yo diría que los dos quedarían muy bien juntos owo – Insistió Fubuki nuevamente.

Esta vez, su comentario sí tuvo efecto en los demás. Y supuse que Johan y yo ya no podíamos estar más apenados.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que JohanxJudaii? Ò_o – Preguntó Kenzan – Johan ya tiene a alguien y no quiere decir quién es porque le da pena ¬W¬

- ¡¡Cállate, Kenzan!! – Johan se veía notablemente molesto.

Iba a comenzar a deprimirme al escuchar esas palabras de Kenzan. Pero Fubuki no dejó que eso pasara.

- ¿Y eso qué? De seguro que esa persona es Judaii y le da vergüenza decirlo porque no está preparado ;D

- Eso sí sería interesante owo – Se animó también Kenzan – A ver si Judaii fue quien lo convirtió en heterosexual *-*

Todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta ante tal comentario. Personalmente no tenía idea de que a Johan le hayan gustado los hombres alguna vez. Aunque yo no podía hablar mucho de eso, porque lo que sentía por Shou nunca fue una relación hombre-hombre. Johan en cambio… creo que estaba deseando que en vez de estar en ese momento en un almacén de cartas, estar en uno de cuchillos y navajas y tener un poco más cerca de Kenzan para enterrarle lo primero que tuviese a la mano n_ñU

El ambiente cambió cuando la puerta comenzó a sonar. Rápidamente, Edo nos señaló que nos ocultáramos, y todos nos agachamos para ocultarnos entre los mostradores de los pasillos. No podíamos arriesgarnos a ver quién había entrado, pero luego de unos pasos escuchamos la voz de Edo.

- ¿Jun? ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó.

- Sólo paseaba y me pareció escuchar ruido aquí. Como también tengo llave, entré a revisar. ¿Y tú?

- También estoy aquí por lo mismo, pensé que habían ladrones o algo así. Pero ya revisé todo y no hay nadie.

- Qué raro…

- Sí. Bueno, ya podemos salir.

- No. Yo también revisaré el lugar.

- Ya te dije que no hay nadie. ¿Crees que no soy eficaz revisando un simple almacén?

- No he dicho eso. Pero en un sitio de este tamaño puede ser fácil esconderse de una sola persona.

- En el mundo Pro tienes que confiar en los demás – Mencionó Edo casi restregándole esas palabras a Jun.

- En el mundo Pro es mejor tener todo bajo control y asegurarse de que todos hagan bien su trabajo – Se defendió Jun mostrando su posición.

- ¿Insinúas que yo podría fallar en una labor tan simple como inspeccionar un almacén, Manjoume?

- Estás actuando bastante raro, Edo… No quiero pensar que tienes algo que ocultar.

Mientras los dos discutían, cada uno lanzando una ofensiva mayor que la del anterior, Fubuki, que estaba junto a mí, se estaba poniendo raro. Respiraba despacio.

- …

- Entonces sí tienes algo qué ocultar aquí, Edo Phoenix.

- …

- Y dime, ¿acaso te estás llevando cartas a escondidas?

- ¿Tú qué crees? ¿Qué más se puede hacer en un almacén de este tamaño repleto de cartas raras? Si quieres, ve y cuéntale a Cronos, yo no lo negaré – Era una buena estrategia, de todos modos, Cronos le había otorgado a Edo el permiso para adquirir un deck completo de este lugar.

- No lo sé, Edo. Estabas haciendo mucho ruido tú solo. Y si algo sabes, porque conozco bien cada uno de tus movimientos [n/a: Sólo por si se imaginan cosas como yo, NO se refiere a "esos" movimientos xD sino a los de los asuntos Pro], es que en nuestro mundo se debe ser muy discreto.

- …

Edo se había callado. Quizá era muy calculador, pero no sabía mentir. Unos pasos, seguramente los de Jun, se comenzaron a aproximar y Fubuki susurró algo.

- Ya me he escondido por mucho tiempo…

Acto seguido, Fubuki se levanto y encaró a Jun caminado hacia él por todo el medio del almacén, mientras Edo estaba tan asombrado por la reacción de su amigo que no sabía la actitud que debía tomar.

- Ya no aguanto la presión. Está bien, me encontraron. ¿Felices? ¬¬

- ¿Fubuki? – Preguntó Jun sorprendido - ¿Qué hacías ahí?

- Me estaba escondiendo, por supuesto -_-

- ¿Por qué te escondías?

- Porque… me quedé encerrado aquí -_- fue un accidente, en serio. Estaba haciendo ruido para que alguien viniera a sacarme, pero al ver que eran ustedes dos, lo más probable es que no me creyeran T_T

Fubuki empezó a fingir que estaba llorando tristemente, lo que nos sacó una gota en la nuca a todos…

- Pero para que no crean que me llevo alguna carta, pueden revisarme ;D

El tono de seductor con el que dijo la última frase, hizo que no fuera una, sino muchas gotas las que nos pasaran por la cabeza. Por un instante vi el semblante de Ryou más molesto de lo que había estado durante el resto del día.

- Ehh… No creo que esté mintiendo, Jun – Dijo Edo.

- Ninguno de ustedes dos me convence, ¡¿A qué están jugando?!

- Bueno, bueno, Jun-chan, no te diremos nada, Edo y yo nos iremos y será como si no hubiese pasado nada –w-

Escuchamos los pasos de Fubuki ir hacia la salida, justo en la dirección donde se encontraban Edo y Jun.

- Hmf – Mufó Jun y siguió a Edo y Fubuki hacia la salida.

La puerta se cerró.

- ¿Edo y Fubuki nos han dejado encerrados aquí? o_oU – Preguntó Kenzan mientras todos nos poníamos de pie.

- De seguro vendrán a recogernos una vez que se hayan deshecho de Jun – Le respondió Daichi.

- Oh…

Ryou llamó la atención de todos cuando emitió ese sonido viendo fijamente a la puerta. Entonces todos miramos en la misma dirección en que él lo hacía. Allí estaba parado Jun como si nada, con los brazos cruzados y recostando un pie de la pared mientras nos observaba a todos sin sorpresa alguna.

- No salió de la habitación… - Asuka decía nerviosa – Fue una trampa de su parte…

Nos miró uno por uno desde esa distancia, como queriendo detallar nuestros rostros de sorpresa, aunque por alguna razón se tardó un poco más viendo en la dirección de Johan, bueno, eso creo, porque ninguno de nosotros le quitaba la mirada de encima ni por un instante. Luego, sin moverse de su sitio, cerró los ojos y abrió la puerta, mostrando los rostros nerviosos de Edo y Fubuki que se habían quedado afuera.

- Entonces… ¿van a decirme qué pasaba aquí o no? – Preguntó Jun para romper el silencio.

- Jun – Lo llamó Edo seguido de un suspiro – Está bien, te contaré todo. Salgamos.

Jun lo obedeció y ambos salieron del almacén.

- ¿Creen que Edo estará bien? – Pregunté.

- Sólo le dirá la verdad a Jun. No creo que haya nada malo en eso. – Asuka trató de calmarnos.

- No… se meterá en problemas por nosotros. No está permitido que NADIE entre a este lugar – Mencionó el realista de Ryou.

- Me siento un poco mal por Edo – Bajé la mirada.

- Y yo por tener que dejar estas cartas tan raras que encontré… e iban de maravilla con mi deck T_T adiós "Dinosaur's Wild", adiós "Pre-historic Planet", adiós "Twin-headed Gore Dinosaur" y adiós, mi muy querida "Dino-Magic-Strong" [n/a: Nombres de cartas inventadas –w- de todos modos, si alguien tiene una carta llamada así, me avisa lol] – Obviamente, quien había dicho aquello era Kenzan.

- Oye, al menos podrías tratar de tener pensamientos positivos _U – Le reprochaba Shou – Lo que está en juego aquí es el pellejo de Edo – Todos bajaron la mirada.

- N? Fubuki… - Lo llamó Asuka – Ven acá.

- N? o_o

En los ojos de Fubuki se podía leer "¿Y ahora qué hice? o_o" xD pero de todos modos se acercó a su hermana, quien lo abrazó fuertemente. Asuka no tenía idea, pero con ese abrazo, provocó que los rostros de Fubuki y Ryou quedaran frente a frente. No lo suficientemente cerca, pero sus miradas chocaron y sus gestos cambiaron. A nadie más le importó porque yo era la única que conocía la verdad de aquella relación, además de Edo, aunque para ese momento no sabía que Edo era quien había ayudado a Fubuki a superarse de todos aquellos sentimientos que una vez lo hubiesen destruido.

- Gracias por ayudarnos, Fubuki n//n – Le dijo su hermana aún abrazándolo – O por intentarlo ;P

- No fue nada, hermanita… Yo ya no soy un cobarde que se esconde de sus enemigos.

Asuka ni nadie más, había entendido ese comentario, a excepción de Ryou y yo. El semblante del actual novio de Asuka reflejaba un total rencor para Fubuki, pero supongo que éste le dirigió la misma mirada. Mi amiga rubia ya se estaba percatando de la tensión entre ambos, al igual que el resto. Por suerte, Edo y Jun volvieron a entrar desviando la atención de todos.

- Terminen de buscar sus cartas, muchachos. Ya hemos estado aquí mucho tiempo – ordenó pasivamente Edo.

- P-pero… Edo… - Daichi trató de pedirle una explicación, pero fue en vano.

- Está bien, Daichi. En serio – Le explicó.

- Pero háganlo rápido, antes de que me arrepienta ¬¬ - Ordenó Jun.

Nos costaba asimilar la veracidad de aquellas palabras, porque Jun nunca fue el tipo de persona que dejara que su rival hiciera algo que pudiese ser en contra de las reglas, y el rostro de consternación de Edo tampoco no nos transmitía algo de lo que pudiéramos confiarnos. Sin embargo, Edo apoyó el último comentario de Jun.

- Etto… chicos, Jun tiene razón, es mejor salir pronto de aquí antes de que alguien más nos descubra. ¿Ya todos eligieron sus cartas? – Preguntó Asuka.

- ¡¡No!! – Fui la primera en gritar - ¡¡Aún no me decido por ninguna carta!! TTOTT

- O_O Judaii, por favor, habla en voz baja n_ñU – Reprochó Daichi.

- ¡Pero se ve tan kawaii en estado de histeria, Daichi! *-* - Shou me defendió con corazoncitos flotando a su alrededor y mostrando su franela de mi club de fans -_-U

- ¡Shou-chan, me pongo celoso de verdad! T_T – Se quejó Daichi.

Mientras yo pensaba en que Shou se había fijado en mí demasiado tarde, una mano en mi hombro me trajo de vuelta al mundo real. Era Johan.

- Judaii, no hay mucho tiempo. Te ayudaré a elegir tus cartas.

- o//o S-sí… ¡Gracias Johan!

- Yo esperaré afuera. Ya tengo mis cuatro cartas y es mejor que alguno de nosotros vigile. Por si acaso… - Esa fue Asuka - ¿Ya tú terminaste, Ryou?

- No. Me faltan dos cartas. No puedo decidirme por estas tres -_-

- Bueno, te espero más tarde. ¿Tú sí terminaste, hermano?

- Me falta una carta -_-

- Date prisa. Nos vemos después – Dijo saliendo.

- Nosotros también saldremos. Judaii, espero que nos veamos más tarde para que nos digas cuáles cartas elegiste y así agregarlo a los datos de tu club de fans n//n – Dijo Shou refiriéndose, de paso, a Daichi.

Kenzan también salió con ellos tres. Y todos nos dimos prisa para intentar salir lo más pronto posible del lugar. En serio que no podía decidirme por ninguna carta en particular, pero Johan me tuvo mucha paciencia y me ayudó a escoger las cartas que mejor le caerían a mi mazo n_nU

- Ya me falta sólo una… pero me gustan estas tres T_T es un problema decidirse.

- Judaii, sólo piensa con qué cartas puedes combinar cada una y cuál sería la mejor estrategia… ¿Recuerdas que así hemos elegido las otras tres?

- Pero es tan difícil… T_T

- No pienses en eso n_ñUu nos queda muy poco tiempo para seleccionar una.

- Sí, sí, pero… ;___; es que las tres son geniales…

- ¿Ya acabaste, Johan? – Jun llegó de improviso. Ojalá no se le ocurriera decirme cosas raras… ya con lo que hizo esta tarde tuve suficiente de él por hoy… o por la semana, o por todo el tiempo que sea.

- Ah, sí, pero estoy ayudando a Judaii – Y me miró sonriendo. Alguna razón debió haber para que me haya gustado tanto esa sonrisa. Ya me había sonreído antes, como cuando ganábamos duelos juntos, o simplemente cuando pasábamos buenos momentos, pero esta vez era diferente. ¡Qué vergüenza!… sólo me falta decir que siento mariposas en el estómago o una tontería así para creer que soy una niñita. Este… bueno… ustedes me entienden ¬//¬U

- Está bien, pero date prisa.

No me había fijado mucho en la presencia de Jun, a pesar de lo que sea que haya intentado hacerme en la tarde, sólo estaba dispuesta a quedarme unos pocos momentos más viendo el impecable rostro de Johan. Creo que a nadie se le hubiera hecho fácil explicar esas sensaciones que estaba comenzando a experimentar, pero… todas ellas quedaron descolocadas una vez que Johan hubiese temblado de repente, y es que Jun se había colocado detrás de él y lo abrazó posesivamente. Lo soltó en cuestión de segundos antes de alejarse de nuevo.

- Nos vemos en un rato.

Se marchó al decir esas palabras que evidentemente no iban dirigidas hacia mí. Aunque no estaba concentrada en los demás, supongo que no quiso preguntarles lo mismo a Ryou y Fubuki [n/a: O sea, si ya habían terminado de agarrar sus cartas :3] por su propia seguridad, y se retiró del almacén sin cruzar palabras tampoco con Edo.

- Jo-han…

Aquel abrazo me había dejado en blanco. Sentía ganas de preguntarle tantas cosas… quería saber por qué Jun le había hecho eso de esa manera, o si se había asustado y por eso no se soltó de su agarre. No iba a ser posible que la segunda persona que me gustaba también me cambiase por otro… eso no. De ser así yo no podría soportarlo. Tan sólo pensar en que ésa posibilidad sea cierta… duele. Duele más que cuando se trataba de Shou. No puedo dejar que los pensamientos se me adelanten, por eso tengo que hablar y…

- Judaii.

- Uh? – Ok, lo admito, no tenía idea de qué decirle.

- ¿Quieres elegir las cartas como lo hice yo? ^^

- ¿Cartas? - ¡Rayos! Me había olvidado de las cartas T_T – Bueno… ¿cómo las elegiste?

- Pues, las puse cara abajo, y… decidía ^///^

- ¿S-sólo hiciste eso? ¬¬U

- Sí, es que… hay que dejar que las cartas te guíen… como se hace en los duelos, ¿entiendes?

- Que las cartas me guíen… - Él sostuvo las tres cartas cara abajo en sus manos.

- ¿Qué camino te señalan las cartas, Judaii? - De esa manera, siendo guiada por el corazón de las cartas, elegí la carta que me faltaba. ¿O habré sido guiada por algo más? ¿O por alguien?...

Después de eso, salimos del almacén.

- ¿Y? ¿Estuvo bien la última carta que elegiste?

- Claro ^^ tu método es muy efectivo, Johan.

- Sí… supongo que es porque pones tus sentimientos a la hora de tomarla. Al principio, yo creía que era cosa de suerte, pero me convencí de que si creía en las cartas, ellas me señalarían el mejor camino.

- ¿El… corazón de las cartas? [n/a: Eso me recuerda a Atem T_T]

- Sí n_n Yo creo que una persona es un gran duelista cuando su corazón y el de las cartas es uno solo.

- ¿Un solo corazón? o.o

- Sí… Y creo que ocurre lo mismo con las personas.

Ambos nos detuvimos.

- Esto… Judaii… es un poco vergonzoso… pero…

Johan se paró en frente de mí y puso la palma de su mano sobre mi frente, como si tratara de averiguar si tenía fiebre. Luego cerró los ojos y se acercó, su mano se deslizó hasta mi mejilla y en su lugar sentí la calidez de sus labios. Un beso que despertó emociones en todo mi ser, un momento que recordaré por siempre.

- Nos vemos mañana, ¿está bien?

- Ah… sí… o//o

Me revolvió un poco el cabello y siguió su camino. Por un momento creí verlo nervioso. Sin embargo…

- ¡Ya cálamate, Judaii! ó___òU – Gritaba Asuka un rato más tarde en mi habitación mientras yo salía del baño cantando.

- ¡¡Yay!! nOn – Salté hacia la cama, junto a ella.

- Vaya, vaya… ¿y por qué estás tan feliz? ¬w¬

- Con esa expresión en tu rostro es como si ya lo supieras, Asuka ^//w//^

- ¿Y quién no lo sabría? Cantando, bailando, saltando… y hasta sonrojada ¬w¬ Si no hubiera que madrugar mañana, me quedaría aquí esperando a que digas su nombre en sueños

- ¡No, Asuka! o//oU ¡No te lo diré! w

- Anda… tú fuiste quien me llamó para contarme… no me puedes dejar aquí sin decirme quién es el afortunado n//n

- Nee, nee, Asuka, lo que pasa es que es muy raro… no llevo ni una semana desde que descubrí que soy una chica y…

- ¿Tiene que ver con que ahora sepas que eres una chica? ¬¬ No me dirás que te gusta una mujer, porque de ser el caso yo…

- No, no, no es una chica, Asuka n_ñU – Vaya que es homofóbica… - Es sólo que aún hay cosas a las que no me acostumbro… como a los hilos u__uU – Dije descartando uno mientras me ponía la pijama.

- Anda, Judaii, no se lo diré a nadie… excepto quizá lo de los hilos, debe ser una información muy bien comprada en tu club de fans xD

- No bromees con eso, Asuka T_T

- Ok, ok, dime owo

- No… //___//

- ¿Es mi hermano? Owo

- ¿Fubuki? o_o No… ni loca -___-U No es por nada, Asuka, pero Fubuki es muy… hiperactivo para mi gusto xP

- Entonces… ¿es Edo? Él es muy lindo owo

- No, él es sólo mi amigo. Asuka, deja de estar adivinando ¬¬U

- Si no me dices, sólo me queda adivinarlo n_n Anda, Judaii, dame al menos una pista nOn

- ¿Pero qué clase de pista te puedo dar…? A ver… ¡Ah, ya sé! Fubuki una vez le llamó… peli… poliazerde… Ay, ya no lo recuerdo, era algo con su color de cabello xD

- ¿Peliverdeazulado?

- ¡Sí, eso! ¡Así le llamó! xD

- Entonces… Te gusta Ryou.

- ¡Pero no le digas a nadie que es!… O_O ¡¿Dijiste Ryou?! – Fubuki usaba ése término para referirse tanto a Johan y a Ryou, Asuka pensó sólo en Kaiser.

- ¿Me hiciste venir aquí sólo para decirme que te gusta mi novio? – Asuka habló con una seriedad que asustaba.

- O______O ¡No, Asuka, te confundiste, yo…!

- Entonces es por eso… - Su rostro se ensombreció – De seguro es por eso que Ryou estaba actuando tan raro. Y eso podría explicar que Fubuki esté haciendo lo mismo… por supuesto, ¿cómo pude ser tan ciega? – Asuka lloró.

- Asuka… no es Ryou…

- Ryou… de seguro él te corresponde ¡Por eso la pelea con Fubuki!… - Ella ignoraba la situación real por la cual había ocurrido esa discusión.

- Asuka, escúchame, en serio yo no…

- ¡¿Por qué, Judaii?! ¡¡De todos los chicos que estudian en esta academia y que están locos por ti, ¿Por qué a Ryou?!!

- ¡Pero Ryou no es la persona que…!

- ¡¡No vuelvas a hablarme, Judaii!!

Y salió de la habitación corriendo y llorando, sin querer escuchar… ¡Qué problema he causado!


	9. Chapter 9 Johan's POV

Después de aquel beso, regresé a mi habitación sin quitar la sonrisa que cargaba, la cual no había permitido que Judaii viera. Sentía calidez en mi pecho, esa que sólo Judaii sabe brindar a los demás.

Me interné más a mi habitación con intenciones de tumbarme en la cama y recapitular aquel momento una y otra vez hasta que el sueño no me lo permitiese, repasar en mi mente la sensación de la piel de Judaii contra mis labios, el olor de su cabello y cada una de las facciones de su rostro. Nunca me había sentido así, era una paz y a la vez una algarabía. Pude haber estado sin problemas horas con tan sólo esos pensamientos en mente, pero descubrí un intruso que estaba en posición de espera recostado de mi almohada: Jun.

- Llegas tarde, ratoncito – Usó esa voz escalofriante y seductora que raras veces solía utilizar.

- Creo que últimamente te has inspirado un poco con los apodos, Jun.

- Entonces… ¿Prefieres que te llame "Conejito"? ¿O te gusta más Johan-koi? [n/a: "Koi" significa "Novio(a)" en japonés]

- o//o No lo decía por eso.

- Te tardaste – Insistió.

- No tanto… sólo estuve acompañando a Judaii.

- ¿Ah, sí? La ayudas ahora que sabes que ya no se interpone entre nosotros.

- Qué mente tienes, Jun. ¿Has considerado ser escritor alguna vez?

Rápidamente, Jun me haló del brazo y me lanzó sobre la cama, dejándome debajo de él.

- Sólo escribiría cosas que… deseo hacer contigo – Su tono era totalmente pervertido – Sería muy popular escribiendo "Yaoi hentai".

- ¿Tomaste algo hoy? ¬¬ pervertido…

- Digamos que sólo quiero jugar un ratito contigo, Johan. Edo nos interrumpió en el ascensor y quedé con ganas de…

- ¡Y bien hecho que apareció! Ò_ó El ascensor no es lugar para hacer ese tipo de cosas, Jun _

- Pero aquí, en tu cama, es un muy buen lugar, ¿no? ¬w¬

- Jun… No tienes remedio -__-U

- Vamos, Johan... estás un poco distante ahora – Dijo eso recostando todo su cuerpo sobre el mío.

- …

- ¿Pensabas que no lo había notado o tú mismo eras quien no se daba cuenta?

- Jun… es sólo que… ya no es lo mismo que antes.

- …

Hubo silencio desde que dije eso. Fue un largo rato de incómodo silencio, donde él sólo buscaba mis ojos con su mirada y yo huía de ella. No podía hallar una forma de cortar ese silencio tan pesado, así que sólo atiné a decir la verdad: aquella que en mi cabeza estaba revoloteando desde hace mucho rato.

- Hay otra persona.

Lo miré a los ojos por vez primera desde la última vez que le había dirigido la palabra. Su expresión no había cambiado desde entonces y no pude evitar sentir algo de temor ante aquella forma tan indiferente de tomarse algo que a mí mismo me había costado tanto trabajo asimilar. Y es que Judaii en verdad estaba interfiriendo en mi relación con Jun para bien o para mal.

Como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, se lanzó repentinamente contra mi cuello para morderlo. Intenté apartarlo, pero sólo conseguí que me quedara una marca después de que ese acto que tanto le gustaba a Jun.

- ¡Entiéndelo, Jun! – Le grité al poder apartarlo de mí finalmente.

- Ni que fuera tarado para no entender esas palabras, Johan-chan. Pero debo decirte que sólo me dejas una única opción: Tendré que reconquistarte n//n

Ya había escuchado a Jun usar tonos juguetones para ciertas ocasiones [n/a: Neh, neh, ¿qué ocasiones, Johan? ¬w¬ cuenta, cuenta D], pero de todos modos la explicación lógica que esa actitud podía tener en ese momento es que él no había entendido nada de lo que le había dicho.

De pronto, Jun se levantó y comenzó a quitarse el chaleco que lo distinguía como un Obelisk, y posteriormente, la camisa negra de cuello alto, mostrando el pecho que ya me era tan familiar.

- Quizá lo que quieres es que nuestra relación tenga un giro diferente, ¿no, Johan? ¬w¬

- No estoy muy seguro… Jun o___o – Ahora no sabía si él captaba lo que ocurría, pero yo era ahora quien no entendía su conducta.

Jun me haló del brazo y me sacó de la cama, ocupándola inmediatamente él al lanzarse de frente en ella y quedando en una posición muy sugestiva ¬///¬

- Puedo ser un gran uke si me lo propongo, Johan-koi, pero si quieres oír mis gemidos lo más rápido posible, tendrás que ser tú el que me quite el pantalón…

Siguiente escena:

Jun tocando la puerta de mi habitación pidiéndome que le dejara entrar de nuevo.

- ¡Johan ;O; No me hagas esto, ya estaba listo!

Desde adentro, sólo podía respirar profundamente mientras limpiaba la sangre que involuntariamente me salía de la nariz.

- Jun, idiota… ¬¬+ ¡¿Cómo pudiste pensar en "ese" giro para nuestra relación?! ¬+

- ¡¡Johan, por favor ;O; déjame entrar de nuevo!! T_T

- ¡No! ¬¬+

- ¡Al menos déjame sacar la ropa!

- ¡Ya te dije que no! _ ¡Vete ya!

- ¡Johaaaan! ;OOO; ¡¡No me dejes semi-desnudo y con ganas!!

- ¡¡¿Quieres dejar de gritar esas cosas ya?!! _+

No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo Jun estuvo allí gritando cosas, y todo se lo agradezco a la magia de los audífonos con un lindo iPod…

Al día siguiente desperté con buen ánimo. Tenía clases durante toda la mañana, ésa era la parte mala. La parte peor es que compartía esa clase con Kenzan, que estuvo insinuando cosas raras durante todas las horas y viéndome como si hubiera hecho una locura. Todo estuvo más claro a la hora del almuerzo, cuando logró por fin desahogarse…

- Johan, Johan, Johan –//w//-

- ¿Qué quieres? ¬¬ Dilo de una vez.

- ¡¡Te hiciste el duro anoche!! D

- WTF?! O_o

- Sí, sí, porque anoche toda la academia se enteró de los gritos desesperados de Jun ¬w¬

- O//O

- Escuché la historia con más detalles de unas chicas hablando antes de la clase [n/a: Adivinen D Karu, Namine y yo esta vez xD]. Ellas decían que Jun quería ser tu use… o tu ure… o tu ubre… o_O era algo así…

- Se dice UKE –w- - Era la inconfundible voz de Fubuki, quien se sentó con nosotros a comer.

- o////////////o – Aplasté la cabeza contra la mesa. Sabía que la peor unión para un Kenzan que estaba comenzando a apreciar el amor entre hombres era un Fubuki que le enseñara más respecto al tema.

- Ah, sí, ésa era la palabra ^w^ Aunque no entiendo qué rayos significa.

- Yo te explico nOn

Algo me decía que iba a desear no haber escuchado esa explicación.

Sección de Explicaciones de Fubuki Tenjouin iniciada nOn

[n/a: Haciendo espacio para que la conti no sea tan corta xD]

- Ok, Kenzan – Decía muy animado – Supongamos que Jun y Johan son los padres de una familia.

- Sí, sí owo – Le contestaba ¬¬+

- Supongamos, además, que tienen a tres niños n//n uno llamado Judaii, otro llamado Shou y una niña llamada Asuka //w//

- Ajá *w*

- Y pensemos en que todos viven en una linda casita n//n

- Ahhh…. Owo Ok

- Acaben con esto de una vez -_-+ - Les pedía… en vano lol

- Ahora, Kenzan ^^, como sabes, es imposible que los niños nazcan de dos hombres. Así que uno de los dos, Johan o Jun tiene que ser la mamá, ¿no?

- Pues… sí, creo o_o

- ¿Quién crees que sería mejor siendo madre? w

- No hay que pensar mucho, Fubuki owo Johan sería una muy buena mamita D

- O_O [n/a: Johan traumado xD]

- Entonces, ¡¡Johan es el uke!! ^///^ [n/a: Cae confeti del techo xD]

Sección de explicaciones de Fubuki Tenjouin finalizada

Kenzan estaba completamente asombrado por las maravillas del mundo yaoi, pero Fubuki le decía algo así como que le faltaba mucho para graduarse de yaoísta. Suspiré resignado. De todos modos, Fubuki es Fubuki. Además, quería ver a Judaii, porque tenía largo rato sin verla y la pregunta que más repetía mi pobre cabeza era "¿Qué estará haciendo ella en estos momentos?"

- Dime, dime, Fubuki, ¿Johan está pensando en Jun ahora? Mira como se queda soñando despierto owo

- ¬¬+ - Conté hasta tres millones mentalmente para no matar a Kenzan y hacer que dejara de señalarme indiscretamente.

- Ni idea, Kenzan… nunca se sabe lo que piensa un chico enamorado ¬w¬ - Agradecí que su respuesta se limitó sólo a esa frase.

En ese instante, la fuerte voz de Ryou, notablemente enojada, hizo que Kenzan y yo nos sobresaltáramos, pero Fubuki siguió comiendo indiferentemente.

- Fubuki, ¿qué le dijiste a Asuka? – Le preguntó.

- No le he dicho nada. No sé de qué hablas – Le respondió mirándolo de medio lado. Parecía hablarle más por educación que por cualquier otra cosa.

- Hmf – rió - ¿No sabes? – Lo haló del brazo y lo lanzó al suelo, luego lo levantó tomándolo de la chaqueta – ¡Si tienes algún asunto contra mí, resuélvelo como hombre. No tienes por qué involucrar a Asuka!

En ese momento, todo el comedor se quedó en silencio. Nadie se atrevía a mover un músculo, es especial, si el responsable de todo aquello era Hell Kaiser. Fubuki, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soltarse del agarre de Ryou, y así lo hizo.

- No sé qué estás diciendo, Ryou – Le repitió con voz más calmada - ¿Qué pasó con Asuka?

- Se nota que eres sólo un juguete para diversiones bajas. Ni siquiera recuerdas lo que haces la noche anterior – Ryou dijo eso en un tono de voz bajo, pero lo bastante fuerte como para que Kenzan y yo lo escucháramos y creo que a ambos se nos heló la sangre.

- Bastante jugaste con este juguete – Confirmó Fubuki. Kenzan y yo sentíamos que nunca debimos haber escuchado eso – Tanto así que buscaste a mi hermana para seguir estando cerca.

- ¿Es por eso que te entrometiste? ¿Estás celoso de tu propia hermana?

- ¿Entrometerme en qué?

- Anoche le dijiste algo a Asuka. La peor cosa que pudiste haber inventado.

- La última vez que vi y le hablé a mi hermana fue cuando salió de donde estábamos reunidos con Edo. Veo que sigues sacando tus propias conclusiones y actuando sin tomar en cuenta a los demás. Creo que nunca vas a cambiar- Fubuki se acercó a la mesa para tomar sus cosas con intenciones de marcharse – Aunque eso a mí ya no me importa.

Ryou se lanzó contra él de nuevo al suelo, cuando levantó el puño con la más clara de las intenciones de golpear a Fubuki, Kenzan logró detenerlo sujetándole del brazo y luego separándolos. Yo ayudé a Fubuki a levantarse y todos en el comedor ya se estaban aglomerando a nuestro alrededor.

- Ryou, cálmate – Kenzan lo repetía una y otra vez, pero pasó un largo rato para que Ryou asimilara esas palabras.

- Este no es un buen lugar, vámonos de aquí – Les dije a los otros haciéndoles notar que ya todos estaban pendientes de lo que ocurría.

Decidimos que el lugar cercano más privado era nuestra querida azotea. Kenzan y yo permanecimos con ellos por si acaso.

- ¿Entonces? – Preguntó Fubuki con un tono de reclamo - ¿Qué ocurrió con mi hermana?

- ¿Vas a seguir fingiendo que no sabes nada? Siempre has sido igual.

- No me hables de siempre. Habla de ahora. Si le hiciste algo a mi hermana, me lo vas a pagar con intereses – Por primera vez, escuchaba una voz aterradora de Fubuki.

- Le inventaste a Asuka que yo besé anoche a Judaii.

La sangre se me heló en ese momento. ¿Había escuchado bien? Ryou… todo aquello me producía una gran consternación mientras el recuerdo del beso que deposité sobre la suave frente de Judaii era corruptamente destruido por la imagen mental del Hell Kaiser adueñándose de esos labios puros, inocentes e inquebrantables.

- ¿Así de bajo has caído, Fubuki? – Continuó, preguntando acusadoramente.

- Déjame decirte algo, Ryou: estás muy mal de la cabeza.

En una situación normal y con otra persona, Ryou hubiese sometido con sólo una mirada furiosa. Pero ésta, obviamente, no era una situación normal, y no se trataba de cualquier persona, sino de Fubuki: su mejor amigo, a quien a continuación tendría la más clara de las intenciones de romperle la cara y cada uno de los huesos. Una vez más, Kenzan lo evitó sujetándolo por la espalda con su fuerza de dinosaurio.

- No voy a perder el tiempo intentando razonar contigo, Hell Kaiser – Algo en el rostro de Ryou pareció afectarle al haber sido Fubuki quien le llamara de esa manera – En vez de eso, iré a ver a mi hermana.

Fubuki abandonó el lugar y yo le seguí, dando un vistazo más a Ryou sin poder convencerme a mí mismo de que haya sido verdad la acusación que hizo en contra de Fubuki, porque ninguno de ellos ni si quiera se había interesado en ese tema, sino que más bien estaban hablando cosas de su propio mundo que no nos quedaban completamente claras a Kenzan y a mí. Por último, Ryou se soltó de mi dino-amigo y ambos nos siguieron.

A medida que avanzábamos en nuestro recorrido, aumentaba la tensión del ambiente. Sólo rogaba que Kenzan no se distrajera y no evitara que Ryou se le viniera encima a Fubuki para matarlo.

Fubuki se detiene aún faltando algunos pasos para llegar al cuarto de su hermana, el cual parecía haberse alejado, porque el camino se hizo, de alguna manera, más largo. Antes de preguntar, miré al frente. Allí, recostada en la pared del pasillo, sentada y escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas a la vez que las sujetaba con sus delicadas manos [n/a: Kyaaa… esa descripción resalta el amor ^//^], estaba Judaii en frente de la puerta de Asuka. En seguida corrí hacia ella, como si de un impulso incontenible se tratase.

- Judaii… - La llamé mientras me arrodillaba a su lado y ponía mi mano sobre su cabeza.

- ¿Johan? – Parecía haber despertado en ese momento. Apareció un encantador rubor sobre sus mejillas.

- Sí, aquí estoy – Le sonreí, y es que no pude evitar asociarla con el chico Judaii cuando por alguna razón se despertaba temprano.

Por fin parecía que estaba despertando, así que la ayudé a levantarse. De pronto, un tornado prehistórico arruinó uno de los mejores momentos que tuve ese día.

- ¡¡Hola, Judaii-kawaii D!!

- Kenzan… e_eU hola… uh? – Gracias a eso, pudo notar la presencia de los otros dos que nos acompañaban - ¿Fubuki… Ryou?

- Hola, Judaii – Habló pronto Fubuki viendo con algo de mala gana a Kenzan - ¿Qué hacías ahí sentada? Oh, ¿sabes si Asuka está en su habitación?

- S-sí, ella está.

Noté que Judaii observó un momento a Ryou y apartó la mirada. Me estaba sintiendo mal. Fubuki dio unos pasos hacia el dormitorio de su hermana, pero Judaii lo detuvo.

- Ella no contestará.

- Uh? ¿Por qué dices eso, Judaii?

- Es que… - Suspiró – Tuve un malentendido con ella. No abrirá la puerta porque sabe que estoy aquí. Tampoco querrá hablar.

- ¿Un malentendido? – Pregunté, esperando que Ryou ni siquiera se hubiese encontrado con ella luego de que nos fuimos del almacén. No es que temiera de una rivalidad con Ryou, sino que era muy notorio que él tenía más experiencia y facilidad que yo para conseguir pareja.

- Johan… perdóname – Bajó la cabeza y se sonrojó de nuevo. Yo sólo la veía sin entender mucho - ¿Recuerdas?... anoche, antes de… de irte a tu habitación… yo, tú… esto…

- Sí. No podría olvidarlo nunca, Judaii – Le contesté suavemente, sonriendo y revolviendo sus cabellos para intentar tranquilizarla. Era evidente que estaba nerviosa, por eso no quería mencionar la palabra "beso".

- Es que… nunca me habían dado un… bueno, ya sabes // y con la emoción intenté contárselo a Asuka. Pero no le dije que habías sido tú, sino que usé la palabra de Fubuki: pe… pelia… peliazulverd-

- Peliverdeazulado – Corrigió Fubuki.

- Sí, eso -///-

Después de un largo silencio de reflexión, Ryou cortó el hielo.

- Entonces fue Johan quien besó a Judaii.

- ¡! – Judaii me miró sonrojada de nuevo. Tenía que admitir que me gustaba verla así. Aunque el temor me invadió al ver los rostros de los demás…

Ryou me miraba con una cara que manifestaba sarcásticamente "Con que ya creciste, niño ¬¬", Fubuki veía calculadoramente "Tendré que poner cámaras ocultas para ver esas escenitas D" y Kenzan… parecía… ¿desilucionado? O_o "Para mí, la pareja #1 siempre será JunxJohan T-T" ¬¬ [n/a: Te entiendo a la perfección, Kenzan ;O;]

- No es lo que están pensando, chicos n_ñU – Aclaró Judaii, porque de seguro no iban a creerme a mí – El beso… fue aquí – Señaló su frente.

Fubuki y Ryou suspiraron largamente con resignación y Kenzan muy alividado. Hasta ahora me doy cuenta de lo raros que son todos ¬¬

- Bueno, como sea. ¿Escuchaste, hermanita? No tienes por qué molestarte con Judaii – Le decía Fubuki a la puerta.

- Es inútil, Fubuki. Estoy desde anoche aquí y ella no dice nada. Le hablo y no me contesta, toco la puerta y no me abre, llamo a su celular y lo cuelga…

- He escuchado perfectamente, hermano – Se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta para el asombro de Judaii – Pero aún así… no voy a creerlo hasta que me digan qué es lo que ocurre.

Asuka abrió lentamente la puerta. Era notable que tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos. Había pasado un largo rato llorando encerrada en su habitación. Fubuki intentó abrazarla, pero ella se negó.

- ¿Por cuál otra razón, Ryou y tú se pelearían con esa magnitud, hermano?


	10. Chapter 10 Especial Fubuki

Desde que Ryou y Asuka se hicieron pareja, quise hacerme el tonto con todas las cosas para que los demás no prestaran la atención necesaria. Pero en este momento, ni siquiera Ryou fue capaz de mantener la sangre fría. Lo miré fijamente y una gota de sudor corrió por su mejilla mientras me devolvía la mirada.

- ¿Y bien? – Asuka nos sacó de nuestros pensamientos, porque de alguna forma casi telepática, pero siempre sin admitirlo, nos intercambiábamos un furtivo "¿Qué hacemos ahora?". Miré a Judaii, ya que ella conocía parte del problema, pero a juzgar por su expresión, ella tampoco tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacer en ese momento.

- Y díganme qué tiene que ver Judaii con todo esto.

- ¡Nada! – Ryou por fin dijo algo que fuera de utilidad para solucionar algún problema, sin desatar otro.

- Hermana – Añadí – Sólo fue un problema entre Ryou y yo. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Si quieres podemos ir ahora mismo a comer alguno de los pasteles del comedor que…

- ¡No! – Cortó ella – Ryou… tú nunca habías actuado así, no conmigo.

- Asuka, no hice nada fuera de lo normal. Anoche vine a visitarte y tú ni siquiera me dejaste-

- ¡No me refiero a eso!

- …

- Ryou… - Le hablé – Si le hiciste algo a mi hermana, más te vale que aunque sea intentes disculparte, porque si no, tendrás que pagar de la peor forma que se me pudiese ocurrir – Yo mismo me di cuenta de que la seriedad con la que hablaba no era propia de mí.

Nadie se atrevía a emitir palabra. Nosotros tres nos habíamos olvidado de la presencia de Judaii, Johan y Kenzan. Todo había sido desplazado por la tensión que se acumulaba y que de ninguna manera podíamos descubrir ante Asuka, por todos los problemas con la ley que tuvo Ryou, y por la homofobia de mi hermana, que no sabíamos cómo podía reaccionar ante nuestro pasado.

- Hmf, ¿a quién crees que le estás hablando, Tenjouin? – Siete palabras. Fue lo que bastó para sacarme de mis casillas para dirigirle una mano con fuerza al rostro. El no necesitó ninguna palabra para detenerla, sólo tuvo que capturar mi puño.

- ¡Esperen! – Gritó Johan de pronto – Esto es absurdo. Asuka, es común que los mejores amigos se peleen de vez en cuando. Sólo hay que dejar que el tiempo pase y todo volverá a la normalidad. Y ustedes dos – Dirigiéndose a Ryou y a mí – compórtense o si no tendrán problemas con la dirección de la academia, o alguno de ustedes, si es que no ambos, terminará en la enfermería.

- Tienes razón, Johan – Le dije, aún ejerciendo presión sobre la mano de Ryou que me tenía apresado – No vale la pena discutir con… - No hallaba una palabra para describirlo.

- Bien – Dijo Johan intentando cortarme – Asuka, Judaii, ¿por qué no vamos a tomar aire fresco? Luego Kenzan y yo te platicamos sobre las clases a las que no asististe esta mañana. ¿Quieres?

- Está bien, Johan. Creo que tienes razón y que me dejé llevar. Es sólo que esta vez, Fubuki y Ryou han peleado de una manera diferente… chicos – Nos habló a nosotros dos – Espero que solucionen sus problemas. Porque ustedes dos son los grandes soles de mi vida y no me gusta verlos así… es todo.

Lo siguiente que escuché fueron los pasos de los cuatro [n/a: Asuka, Judaii, Johan y Kenzan] retirarse poco a poco. Ryou y yo no habíamos hecho ningún movimiento, él seguía sujetando mi puño a la vez que intentaba acercarlo más y más a su rostro. Sin embargo, en el fondo estaba muy agradecido con Johan por haberse llevado a Asuka y darnos un poco más de privacidad para volver a intentar hablar.

- ¿Qué intentas hacer? – Me preguntó a secas.

- ¿Tú qué crees? Intento golpearte.

- No vas a poder.

- Nunca te he golpeado, no porque mi fuerza no me lo haya permitido, sino porque no quería hacerte daño – Hubo otro silencio. Sólo estábamos ahí viéndonos a los ojos y haciendo presión con nuestras manos - ¡Je! Qué curioso que te hayas aprovechado de eso para lastimarme una y otra vez.

Hubo silencio nuevamente. Pero este silencio era diferente. Era intenso… tanto así que alcancé a oír el susurro que soltó instantes después.

- Prefiero ser yo quien te lastime y no otras personas.

Esa frase me hizo viajar al pasado. Una lágrima brotó de mi ojo izquierdo al instante. Estaba seguro de que Ryou sabía que reaccionaría así.

- Ryou… ¿Quieres que deje de luchar? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Lo conseguiste ayer, ¿no lo recuerdas? – Sollocé – Hasta pude olvidarte porque me lo pediste – Dejé de ejercer presión sobre su mano. Las lágrimas ya estaban fluyendo más abundantemente.

- ¿Entonces por qué lloras? – Juraría que su voz se había suavizado.

- Porque… sin querer te recuerdo, Ryou. Todas las cosas me recuerdan a ti, si veo el cielo, me pregunto si tú también lo estás viendo. Si juego un duelo, no me deshago de tu imagen como el mejor duelista de la academia. Si voy de compras, me pregunto si te gustará o no cómo se me ve lo que elijo.

Anulé toda fuerza que estuviese aplicando en mi mano. Sólo quería concentrarme en llorar, intentando de ese modo que todo el dolor se vaya, sabiendo que en ésta oportunidad, igual que en las otras, todo ese esfuerzo sería en vano. A pesar de esto, había algo diferente: una mano que se negaba a soltarme. Bajé la cabeza ocultando mis ojos.

- Estaba acostumbrado a ti, y a tanto tiempo de estar separados, aún no logro reponerme. Tú sabes cuántas locuras hice para intentar borrar todos mis sentimientos hacia ti. Hasta ayer, Ryou. Pero todo se mezcla en mi cabeza y termino justo así como ahora: humillándome a mí mismo… frente a ti.

En ése momento, ya no podía hablar. Los sollozos y las lágrimas me consumían, y me negaba a levantar el rostro. Como ya había confesado, me encontraba sin una pizca de orgullo para defender.

- Me preguntaba cuándo ibas a dejar ese carácter. Eres fuerte y valiente. Sin embargo… actúas de una forma muy egoísta.

- ¡¿?!

Levanté el rostro para verlo directamente a los ojos entre lágrimas. Comenzó a caminar llevándome con él sin romper el contacto de nuestras manos. No tuve idea de a dónde me llevaba hasta que cerró una puerta. ¿Para qué me trajo aquí? A su habitación.

La mano que mantenía prisionera la colocó sobre mi cabeza y me tomó de las mejillas acercó mucho su rostro al mío.

- ¿Sabías… qué podría pasarme toda la vida contemplando tus orbes café?

- ¡¿?!

- O quizá no… porque la abstinencia me mataría.

- Respeta a mi hermana… - Fue mi súplica, aunque salió de mi boca más como un intento de alejarlo de mí que como otra cosa, porque conociéndome a mí mismo, no sabría si iba a poder resistirme a sus insinuaciones. No podía verlo a los ojos, ya me humillé demasiado ante él, el novio de mi hermana. Aún seguía llorando y me esforzaba por mantener la boca cerrada. Ahogué un gemido al sentir su respiración en mi oído. Sabía que debía alejarme de él, porque todo iba por el peor de los caminos.

- Aunque es ésa abstinencia la que me está carcomiendo por dentro desde hace tiempo.

- De-detente ya…

No sé qué le pasaba. Ayer me hirió profundamente con aquellas palabras, ahora anda diciéndome esas cosas. Tuve la esperanza de que todo acabaría cuando por fin soltó mi muñeca, pero la idea se desboronó en el tiempo que le llevó a su mano recorrer de su viejo estar, a rodear mi cintura con algo de fuerza. Duró un buen tiempo sin hacer nada, y yo sólo gastándole sollozos.

Ese susurro me había descompuesto. Cerré los ojos, pero las lágrimas aún seguían saliendo, parecía que mientras mayor era mi esfuerzo por contenerlas, aumentaba su intensidad. Ryou siguió el camino de una de ellas con la punta de su índice derecho.

- Así lloraste en tu primera vez… ¿Lo recuerdas?

Él sabía que podría estar mucho tiempo ahí sobre mí esperando a que le respondiera, sin éxito. Así que decidió ser el primero en actuar y comenzó a besar mi cuello y dejar mi boca libre, quizá por escuchar caprichosamente cualquier cosa que se me antojara decir en ese momento.

- Mis caricias eran bruscas… ¿Recuerdas que estábamos en esta posición?...

Se sentó en la cama y me acomodó entre sus piernas. Se inclinó un poco para estar más cerca de mi rostro. Intenté recobrar la seriedad, pero incluso mi aliento me abandonó cuando Ryou inició un movimiento continuo de pelvis, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos tuvieran las reacciones que él estaba buscando.

- N-no… no voy a hacer… le esto a… a mi herman-na – Intenté separarme, pero de nuevo me apresó, esta vez usando su propio peso sobre el mío.

- Está bien, tú no tienes que hacer nada si no lo deseas – En parte, no quería que se detuviera, pero necesitaba renovar mi honor sin arruinar el de mi hermana.

- Bien – Mi afirmación fue tan suave que se confundía con un susurro. Intenté levantarme, pero él me detuvo de nuevo con su peso – Ry-ou…

- Y si no haces nada, no me importará ser el único que participe en esto.

Iba a ser prácticamente violado, no lo evitaría. Ya, en mi estado de derrota, se aplicaba aquello que dicen: si no puedes contra el enemigo, únetele. De cualquier forma iba a terminar sintiéndome de la peor forma conmigo mismo, más aún de lo que ya me sentía. Al menos, siguiendo este camino, uno de los dos pasaría un buen rato. [n/a: Nya nOn viene lemon, pero fue censurado D][n/Fubuki: T-T Quiero leer mi violación] [n/a: Duh xD]

Ya despierto. No estoy en mi habitación, y por desgracia, conozco este lugar muy a la perfección, a pesar del tiempo que tuve sin venir, es como si nada haya cambiado. Hubiese deseado no recordar lo que pasó, pero todo se grabó, y no podría olvidarlo porque el perfume que ahora lleva mi piel y la sensación en algunas zonas de mi cuerpo me invitan involuntariamente a repasar una y otra vez lo ocurrido. Y duele.

Me visto y salgo del lugar. Voy a mi habitación. Cierro las cortinas, apago las luces, intento que todo quede oscuro. Dormir me ayudará a intentar que el día acabe pronto y empezar uno nuevo, y a esperar que cuando despierte, todas estas sensaciones se hayan desvanecido. Me prometo a mí mismo olvidarlo cuando eso pase, pero tendré que esperar, alguien toca a la puerta, gritan desesperadamente mi nombre, es Edo. Tendré que esperar, no podría ignorarlo después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Abro.

- ¡¡Fubuki, ¿dónde te habías metido?!! – Otro reclamo más que se me viene encima, pero sigo incapaz de responder manteniendo la mirada abajo - ¿Por qué está todo tan oscuro? ¡! ¿Ya… lo sabes?

- ¿?

- Fubuki… -Edo pulsa el suiche de la luz – Tienes los ojos rojos… - Entra, cierra la puerta y me invita a sentarnos en la cama – Fubuki, ¿por qué Asuka se marchó?

- ¿Qué Asuka… se marchó? ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Asuka abandonó la academia… ¿No estuviste llorando por eso?

- … ¿Y a dónde se fue Asuka?

- No dijo nada. Estuvo hablando con el rector en privado, pero entiendo que ella no le mencionó una razón en particular. Todos los profesores en la academia intentaron detenerla, pero no escuchó a nadie – Se me heló la sangre.

- ¿Y… Ryou? ¿Qué hizo Ryou?

- Nadie lo ha visto desde la mañana. Me dijeron que estaba contigo, Johan y Judaii, pero no sé nada más de él. Todos suponen que él es el responsable de lo sucedido. Pensé que tú sabrías algo de Asuka, por eso te estuve buscando. Ya había venido a tu habitación cuatro veces y no contestabas.

- Edo…

- Ahora que lo pienso… Asuka se marcha, nadie conoce el paradero de Ryou… y veo que has estado llorando mucho... ¿Qué pasó, Fubuki?

Edo siempre pensando en todo, y seguramente, sabiéndolo todo, quizá hasta la respuesta a la pregunta que acababa de formular, pero siempre se necesita de un hombro amigo con el que uno se pueda desahogar tranquilamente, y yo lo tengo justo ahí, a pedir de boca. Escuchó con atención cada palabra que decía sin emitir gesto o comentario alguno.

- Entonces definitivamente fue él quien hizo que Asuka abandonara la academia.

- Él no le haría ningún tipo de daño a mi hermana, Edo.

- Nunca nadie pudo suponer cómo reaccionaría ella si se enterase de lo ocurrido entre Ryou y tú. ¿Habría sido posible que él le haya revelado todo lo ocurrido?

No sé si esa pregunta era una afirmación de Edo y realmente tenía miedo de averiguarlo. Volví a acostarme con aparente tranquilidad en la cama.

- Cuando salgas, por favor apaga la luz, Edo.

- … Y cuando salgas de tu mundo imaginario donde intentas olvidarlo o esconderte de él, recuerda que tienes clases a las cuales asistir, un trabajo por el que te estoy pagando y exámenes durante toda la semana – Se levantó de la cama y se estaba dirigiendo a la puerta.

- ¡Edo! – Lo llamé con cierto dolor, casi suplicándolo después de haber entendido lo que recién decía - ¿Pu-puedes acompañarme a la habitación de Asuka?

- ¿?

- Tú tienes esa rara y mágica percepción de qué es lo que le pasa a todo el mundo a tu alrededor con sólo mirarlo, así que quizá podamos hallar una pista de a dónde se fue mi hermana allí – Aunque sé que no lo conseguí, intenté sonreírle -. No creo que viaje a casa, porque tendría que hablar al respecto con nuestros padres, con los que no tiene la confianza suficiente como para decirle toda esta historia.

- …

- ¿Me harías ese favor?

- Está bien, Fubuki, pero no soy un adivino ni nada por el estilo. Esperemos que nuestras suposiciones sean falsas. Vamos.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la vieja habitación de Asuka, encontramos a Shou, Kenzan llevándose a Judaii aparentemente a la fuerza.

- ¡¡Pero yo no quiero ir!! T_T

- Vamos, Judaii-kawaii, hemos trabajado muy duro por este nuevo guardarropa exclusivamente para ti – Le decía con euforia Kenzan.

- Y estamos seguro de que el color cereza te quedará de maravilla – Shou trataba de convencerla.

- Dejen de decirme esas cosas T_T ¿Uh? Hola Edo, ¿cómo te va, Fubuki? ^w^

- Hola a todos – Saludó Edo.

- Venimos a la habitación de Asuka, porque abandonó la academia y no sabemos por qué.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Se escuchó al unísono de los tres.

- Asuka… no puede ser. El problema con Ryou se había solucionado – Mencionó Judaii.

- ¡¡No pudo irse!! Ella era quien enseñaba a Judaii a maquillarse y vestirse…

- Eso no es lo que importa, Kenzan ¬¬U – Le contestó Judaii sin que se le prestara atención.

Sonreí para animarlos, de todos modos, y como dijo Edo, sólo podíamos suponer. Intenté abrir la puerta, pero la llave estaba pasada.

- No recuerdo si tengo una copia de la llave en mi habitación… - Dudé.

- ¡! ¡¡No hay problema!! ¡Yo puedo solucionarlo! – Judaii se acercó a la puerta y se quitó un pequeño gancho negro del cabello – Cuando era un Osiris, solía usar alambres como éste para abrir la habitación cada vez que olvidaba la llave o me quedaba afuera n_n

- ¡¿Por eso es que la puerta siempre estaba trabada de forma diferente?! Ò_ó – Shou protestó.

- ¡¡Judaii-kawaii es una chica súper-genial!! *-* quizá podríamos inspirarnos en un modelo criminal para su próximo guardarropa, Shou w - A pesar de que Shou y yo también somos del club de fans de Judaii, nuestros delirios no se comparan para nada con los de Kenzan…

- ¡Ya está! n_n – Judaii abrió la puerta – Bien, Fubuki, Edo, entremos ^^U – Dijo casi empujándonos al interior de la habitación.

- Pero Judaii, tienes que venir a ver tu nuev – Interrupción de Kenzan por parte de Judaii.

- No, no, no, Kenzan, si se dan cuenta de nuestra ausencia, podrían buscarnos y… y… ¡cúbranme! ^^ y… manténganse ocupados buscando más gente que pueda apreciarme con esas… ¿ropas? ¡Nos vemos! – Judaii cerró la puerta rápidamente.

Desde afuera, se seguían escuchando los gritos de las fantasías de Kenzan.

- ¡¡Judaii, no te quedes encerrada allí con dos hombres!! ¡Es peligroso! Aunque ambos son nuestros amigos. Sospecharía un poco de Fubuki, pero no creo que seas de su tipo, Judaii-kawaii.

- Esto siempre pasa… dejen de buscarme pareja T_T – Se quejaba la pobre chica de mi lado de la puerta.

- ¡Oh!

- ¿Qué ocurre, Kenzan? – Shou pareció ver una actitud en Kenzan que le asustó.

- Fubuki… y Edo… piénsalo, Shou… Fubuki… y Edo… ¡¡¡FUBUKIxEDO!!!

Al otro lado de la puerta, Kenzan cayó al instante a causa de un desmaye por una roca a la que estaba atada con mucho "amor" una tarjeta: "Toma tu FubukixEdo ¬¬+++" Y por detrás: "Usa el poder yaoi en parejas yaoi reales, como el DaichixShou ¬¬"

Sección de artesanías de Fubuki Tenjouin iniciada ;D Invitado especial, Edo Phoenix

Hoy: Cómo mandar un mensaje en una piedra.

Cuando quieran que un amigo suyo no olvide algo nunca, nunca jamás, pues sólo tienes que seguir estos sabios consejos nOn

1.- Consigue una piedra, pero no cualquier piedra. Tiene que ser la más grande que puedas encontrar, pero tomando en cuenta que debes poder levantarla.

Edo consiguió la que les mostrará ^^ *Edo posa y muestra la piedra (?) haciendo crossdresing con el vestido de alguna modelo xD*

Edo: La roca puede tener la forma que deseen, puntiaguda, redonda… ^^

2.- Escribe el mensaje, se valen los emoticones, expresa todo lo que que quieras decir y pon tus sentimientos en la carta ^^ *Edo le pasa marcadores de colores a Fubuki (xDD)*

3.- Hazte un campo de baseball mental en el que eres el pitcher y puedes lanzar la bola con las dos manos para hacer el tercer out del final del juego. *Aparece Edo dándole masajes a Fubuki para bajar la tensión del partido*

4.- Llama a alguien que sepa primeros auxilios.

Edo: Esta opción es opcional ^^

Sección de artesanías de Fubuki Tenjouin finalizada nOn

Una vez que Shou de alguna manera pudo llevarse a Kenzan a algún lugar, decidí seguir con lo que realmente me interesaba.

- Edo, busquemos las pistas.

- Creo que alguien ya se nos adelantó, Fubuki…

Judaii encendió la luz, y seguí la dirección de la mirada de mi amigo albino, la cual se adentraba más en la alcoba. Allí, como si de un faraón en sus dominios se tratase, él, el Hell Kaiser esperaba a que alguno de nosotros fuese el primero en pronunciar palabra. Yo no sería capaz de tal hazaña, no después de lo de esta tarde. Ya me humilló bastante, pero entre menos motivos le dé para hacerlo de nuevo, mejor.

- Hola, Ryou… - De los que estábamos allí, Judaii era quien menos tenía de qué preocuparse - ¿Qué haces aquí en medio de toda esta oscuridad? Pareces un fantasma o algo así.

Él no quiso contestar. Se limitó a caminar hacia mí. Casi desde que lo vi bajé la mirada.

- Le conté todo.

El incómodo frío me carcomió las entrañas.

- Le conté desde cómo nos conocimos, hasta porqué nos separamos, incluyendo lo de la noche antes de hacerme su novio – Sus palabras retumbaban en las paredes – No omití detalle alguno.

Es como si estuviera en otro mundo, un lugar en donde nunca he estado. No sé qué hacer, no sé qué decir… ni siquiera sé qué sentir.

- Y finalmente se marchó sin decir palabra alguna cuando le dije que volví a tomarte hoy mismo, y que lo hice porque ahora sé que ya no puedo negar que… te quiero, Fubuki.

- Cállate, Ryou. ¿Vas a decir eso para después tirarme a la basura mañana o pasado? Voy a buscar a mi hermana y decirle que todas esas cosas son mentiras y-

- ¿Y a seguir engañándola?

- No. Tú la engañaste. Yo sólo callé por el bien de ella. Pero necesito saber a dónde se fue mi hermana, y voy a ir a buscarla ya mismo.

Al darle la espalda e intentar caminar, sonó el celular de Judaii, anonadada con lo que ocurría. Edo le hizo caer a tierra de nuevo para que silenciara el móvil.

- Es un mensaje de Asuka…

- Léelo – Pidió Edo con algo de urgencia.

- "Judaii, si alguien pregunta por mí, di que viajé a casa. Tengo algunas cosas en qué pensar. Gracias. Por cierto, perdón por haber creído que me habías quitado a Ryou, amiga" – Judaii sonrió al entender que las cosas entre ella y Asuka se habían arreglado. Mientras tanto, a mí me preocupó el hecho de que mi hermana hubiese regresado a casa.

- ¡Ay, no!… Si mis padres saben que… Que tuve algo con otro chico… ¡No sé! Asuka heredó la homofobia de ellos. Me matarían antes de aceptarme, me dejarán en la calle, no tendré dinero y trabajaré en un mal autoservicio para dormir bajo un puente y que me coman los lobos T-T

- No vas a llegar a esos extremos, Fubuki -___-U – Dijo Edo.

- ¿Recuerdas que nos tienes a tus amigos? Pase lo que pase, cuentas con nosotros n_n – Judaii sonrió de nuevo.

- Fubuki… - Aún permanecía a mis espaldas – Sé que voy a necesitar mucho tiempo para remediar lo que te hice en todos estos años. Y si apoyarte en una situación así te ayuda, entonces yo… - Me abrazó de repente hundiendo su cabeza en mi hombro - … Te apoyaré hasta que no tenga más fuerzas para hacerlo. Porque… yo… te necesito.

Respiré profundamente, me separé un poco de él, y lo miré a los ojos por primera vez desde esta tarde en su habitación.

- Yo soy un tonto sin remedio. Y de no serlo, no podría decirte que quiero volver a estar contigo – Besé sus labios suavemente – Pero de todos modos, hice sufrir mucho a mi hermana, y quizá ella no me perdone nunca y yo no lo haga conmigo mismo. Si no regresamos, todo este alboroto habrá sido en vano.

Ryou volvió a abrazarme y luego me besó. Él no suele mostrarse dulce frente a los demás. Pero para ser franco, tanto para mí como para él, era como si Edo y Judaii no estuviesen allí. Sin embargo, no soy Fubuki Tenjouin por nada, y algunas neuronas malignas trabajan de vez en cuando… D

- Ryou… - Mencioné su nombre entre besos, como sé que a él le gusta ^^ - … Vas a tener que hacer mucho para compensarme.

Y así comenzaron a arreglarse las cosas entre Ryou y yo. De Asuka no supimos nada en algunas semanas [n/a: Les daré un spoiler, aparecerá en el capítulo que sigue o en el que le sigue al que sigue porque sería chimbo que el fic acabará y ella pareciera muerta x) Anyway…]. Aunque Ryou se molestó ligeramente cuando le hice "pagar" según sus propias palabras ^^ ¿Quieren flashback? Pues no ^^ pero les puedo decir que lo engañé atándole las manos y que por primera vez, no fui su uke. No pudo sentarse cómodamente por dos días, pero fue un castigo con el que pude acabar con mi curiosidad de explorar lo único que no conocía del cuerpo de Ryou [n/a: Nya!! w ¡¡No des más detalles yaoi!!].

Nunca quise lastimar a Asuka. Pero quizá, resultaría más doloroso para ella, y un millón de veces más para Ryou continuar con esa fantasía de un falso amor. Sé que él la aprecia, pero no de esa forma. Aquí, junto al cuerpo desnudo de mi querido peliverdeazuldado, puedo creer que pasó lo mejor para los tres. Y además… creo que podría adaptarme a la idea de ser seme ¬w¬


	11. Chapter 11 Judai's POV

Wow… Lo que Edo y yo vimos en la habitación de Asuka no era para nada normal. Si bien, cuando todos salimos de allí estábamos mucho más relajados, hubo un gesto que noté por parte de Edo, ya que caminé en la misma dirección de él, contraria a donde ambos chicos iban. Era una sonrisa calma.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Edo?

- Me alegro que ya se hayan arreglado las cosas entre Fubuki y Ryou. Ya sabes cómo es Ryou, y el hecho de que no le importase la presencia de terceros para decir todas esas cosas es una señal de que esta vez está decidido a quedarse con Fubuki.

- Bueno, sí…

- Dime, Judaii, ¿no te gustaría que alguien se te declarase de esa manera?

- o//o Pues… sí, creo… ¿A quién no?...

En un rápido movimiento, Edo me tomó de las manos y se acercó mucho, quizá demasiado a mi rostro. Estúpido cuerpo… ¿por qué no te mueves? T_T

- Sé que lo encontrarás pronto n_n

Y sin más decir, se fue.

LOL

Día siguiente [n/a: Lo admito, llevo tanto tiempo sin seguir escribiendo que simplemente se me perdió el hilo de los días que iban n_ñU].

¿Cómo pasó esto? T_T Yo era un chico normal. O al menos eso creía… Pero por culpa de mis raros padres… bueno, ya saben la historia. Otro día aquí, en la cafetería de la academia… Otro día soportando esas extrañas cosas de las que hablan mis amigos sobre mí.

- Entonces, Judaii-kawaii – Sí… Fubuki era uno de ellos. Desde lo que pasó anoche ha estado de de muy buen humor… demasiado, quizá, y hasta se le ven los ojitos en forma de corazón – Háblanos de tu tipo de hombre D

- ¿De mi tipo?

- ¡No es necesario! – Shou advirtió a todos – Es muy obvio… A Judaii le encantan los hombres fuertes, musculosos, altos y que practiquen todo tipo de deportes –w- Con lo hiperactiva que es necesita a alguien que pueda ponerla a liberar toda esa adrenalina acumulada n_n

- Siento no concordar contigo, mi amado Shou – ¿"Amado Shou"? vaya que Daichi anda muy meloso con mi amigo hoy [n/a: Quién sabe si anoche ellos también… Yay!! D] – Pero lo que Judaii necesita es un chico intelectual. ¡Sí! Uno que sepa de computadoras, algoritmos, química, bacteriología y astrofísica. De todos modos, los opuestos se atraen.

- ¡NO! – Kenzan rompió la calma… no puede significar nada bueno… - ¡¡Yo sé el tipo de hombre que busca Judaii òwó Tiene que ser un aventurero a lo Indiana Jones. Que se enfrente victorioso a los dinosaurios, que huya audaz en medio de la noche y que vuele poderoso como un pterodáctilo… Ése hombre tiene que ser… ¡¡UN VAMPIRO!! nOn

¿Por qué a mí? T_T

- ¡No vamos a dejar que un loco con alas tome de la sangre de Judaii, Kenzan! Ò_ó – Shou le reclamó como si los vampiros fueran reales.

- ¿Y qué tal un hombre lobo? – Sugirió de nuevo Kenzan.

- ¡No! – Gritaron al unísono Shou y Daichi.

Y cuando pensé que la discusión no podía llegar a otro extremo…

- ¡Ella necesita a Spiderman!

Hubo un minuto de silencio por la muerte de la cordura de Hayato, que llegó junto a Ryou. Fubuki fue corriendo con orejas y cola de gato que sacó de alguna parte para recostar su cabeza del hombro de su novio y ronronearle cariñosamente cual gatito tratando de congraciarse por alguna razón con su amo n//n Mientras el otro volteó el rostro sonrojado, como si hubiera sufrido una humillación. Qué raros son… no tengo ni idea de qué pudo haber pasado como para que Ryou se sienta avergonzado por algo n_ñU

- Mejor vete a comer, koala raro… - Le dijo Jun, que también llegaba desde el otro extremo.

- ¿Y por qué? Tú no sabes nada del amor, Jun. Sólo buscas tus mascotas temporales –o-

- Nani? O_oU – ¿Qué dijo Hayato?

- Ni que te importara. La última criatura en la faz de la tierra que conocería mis intenciones eres tú. Porque ni muerto te tocaría… Ewwk!

- ¿Y por qué no? ¡Yo soy muy sexy! D

- Cree lo que quieras, cosa asquerosa. Además, en mi vida… si hay alguien – Dijo en tono romántico.

- ¡¡Johan!! nOn – Gritó oportunamente Fubuki.

- Así, es, Johan… - Siguió hablando Jun sin que ninguno le prestara atención.

Fubuki soltó por un momento a Ryou y corrió hacia la puerta por la que Johan recién acababa de entrar.

- ¡Sí, Johan! ¡Tienes que ser tú! nOn

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué tengo que ser yo? _ ¿Y por qué estás vestido de gato, Fubuki?

- ¡Johan es el prototipo adecuado para el novio de Judaii-kawaii! nOn – Gritó mientras lo arrastró con nosotros.

- Esto es tan vergonzoso… /// - Bajé inmediatamente la cabeza.

- ¡¡¡Me opongo!!! Ò_ó+ - Jun se alteró contra Fubuki, pero no captó la atención de nadie.

- Siéntate aquí frente a Judaii-kawaii, Johan n_n

- ¡¡Yo también me opongo!! T_T – Lloriqueó Kenzan, ¿qué le importa esto a Kenzan? _U

- ¡Silencio! –w- - Fubuki sacó su guitarra o_oU y la cafetería quedó en total silencio esperando un espectáculo. Johan y yo pegamos los rostros de la mesa, casi traspasándola de vergüenza.

- ¡Estoy diciendo que n-! – Shou y Daichi taparon las bocas de Jun y Kenzan, de seguro más por curiosidad de lo que iba a ser Fubuki que por cualquier otra cosa…

Las fans (y los fans lol) de Fubuki se acercaron sin hacer mucho ruido para admirarlo, todos saben que es talentoso con la música y tenerlo así sería como un concierto gratis, por lo que todos comenzaron a aglomerarse alrededor de nosotros. Y unos momentos después, comenzó a cantar…

Ella está ahí sentada frente a ti

No te ha dicho nada aún, pero algo te atrae

- O////O – Johan estaba tan mudo como yo. Entonces comencé a pensar en mis sentimientos. Yo sé que cada vez que callo es porque me han atrapado; también sé que cada vez que volteo la mirada es por temor a cometer un error, y por supuesto que sé qué ocurre cuando late fuerte el corazón. Pero lo que no sé es si realmente esto sea amor, y si lo es, tampoco sé cómo decirlo.

Sin saber por qué te mueres por tratar de darle un beso ya…

- ¡¿Beso?! O///O – Grité levantándome del asiento. Shou y Daichi me sentaron a la fuerza tapándome la boca, disfrutaban mucho de las tonterías de Fubuki.

Si la quieres, si la quieres mírala

Mírala y ya verás, no hay que preguntarle

No hay qué decir, no hay nada qué decir ahora bésala

Quizá Fubuki está confundiendo su felicidad por arreglar las cosas con Ryou que quiere que todos sintamos su euforia, pero las cosas así, con todos esperando un momento que para mí debería ser uno de los más especiales de mi vida. Hay algo que no anda bien… Incluso Johan ni siquiera me ha visto a la cara.

Sha-la-la-la-la-la, ¿qué pasó?

Que él no se atrevió y no la besará

Sha-la-la-la-la-la, ¡qué horror!

¡Qué lástima me da! Ya que la perderá

- Fubuki… ni Judaii es Ariel, ni yo soy Eric [n/a: Llevo una semana tratando de recordar ese nombre… menos mal que lo hice en el momento exacto n_n], esto es algo incómodo… - Recamó Johan.

- ¡¿Lo ven?! – Gritó Kenzan – Johan no quiere besar a Judaii, y es por la simple razón de que él es ga… - Fubuki lo golpeó en la cara al girar con su guitarra.

El momento es, en esta laguna azul

Pero no esperes más, mañana no puedes.

No ha dicho nada y no lo hará

Si no la besas ya

- ¿Cuál es la laguna? – Escuché que preguntó una de las fans de Fubuki.

- ¿Quién sabe? Podrían ser los vómitos de la comida de la cafetería… sirvieron algo azul que ni siquiera quise probar x) – Respondió otra.

- ¿Pero a quién le importa? ¡¡Yay!! ¡¡Fubu-chan!! – Un chico cayó desmayado de emoción [n/a: xD]

Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la-la, ¿por qué temer?

No te va a comer, ahora bésala

Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la-la, sin dudar

No lo evites más, ahora bésala

- Si escucho una palabra más cantada de la voz de Fubuki, sí me lo comeré vivo ò_ó+ - Me repetía internamente – Mejor no… No quiero tener cuentas qué deberle a Ryou n_ñU

- ¡¿Y tú sí comes, Fubuki?! w - Gritó otra de las fans… pero se calló de inmediato al sentir la pesada mirada de Ryou, la cual daba claramente el mensaje de "Tienes 3 segundos para cortarte la lengua o te mato ahora mismo Ò_Ó+++".

Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la-la, por favor

Escucha la canción, ahora bésala

Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la-la, es mejor

Que te decidas ya, ahora bésala

- ¡¡Nada de "Bésala"!! – Jun se soltó de Shou y caminó directamente a donde estaba Johan. El mundo fue consumido por un gran vacío que se llevó también mi alma cuando vi sus labios juntarse con los de Johan.

- ¡¡Sí, una nueva pareja gay oficial en público *-*!! – Gritó Kenzan. Aproveché el momento de distracción de los fans del yaoi para poder levantarme de la mesa y salir del lugar.

Es raro… nunca había estado aquí, en el faro tanto tiempo. Pero ahora tengo la seguridad de por qué le gusta tanto a Ryou. Es tan tranquilo… es como si uno sintiera que el alma se relaja. Es un lugar perfecto para pensar, para estar sola y poder llorar por cualquier tipo de dolor, incluso el que viene del corazón. Es un lugar donde nadie me buscaría. No recuerdo haber venido mucho aquí sin alguna razón, pero espero que el día no acabe para no tener que regresar a mi habitación, donde cualquiera podría encontrarme.

- ¡Judaii! - Llevaba un rato sin llorar hasta que escuché a Fubuki llamándome, cosa que, de paso, me despertó, y fue entonces que me di cuenta que ya se había ocultado el sol y ya no veía las nubes grises que teñías el cielo la última vez que había abierto los ojos - ¡Judaii, ¿estás bien?! – Se notaba preocupado, me tomó la temperatura poniendo el dorso de su mano sobre mi frente. Enseguida tomó su celular y llamó – Ryou, encontré a Judaii-Hime…

- No digas que estoy aquí… por favor… - Noté que me costaba hablar, pero no quería ir con los demás.

- Tiene un poco de fiebre, pero no quiere regresar – En ese momento un relámpago abrió paso a una fuerte lluvia - … Y sería una buena opción, la academia no queda tan cerca y la lluvia puede enfermarla más – Mis ojos se cerraron solos, pero aún escuchaba la voz de Fubuki – Buena idea, ven al faro. Te espero – Y colgó.

- Te pedí que no dijeras que estoy aquí.

- No me pediste que te dejara morir. Judaii, ¿no te duele nada?

No tenía ganas de contestar. Fubuki hizo esa pregunta de más. Y me parece que entendió el mensaje.

- Judaii, lo siento. Mi interpretación no resultó como pensé que iba a acabar. Metí la pata, pero ¿sabes lo que hizo Jo – Interrumpí.

- ¿Hay algo malo conmigo, Fubuki? – Pregunté con la voz suficientemente fuerte para que entendiera mis palabras.

- Pues… tienes fiebre porque te pasaste todo el día en este lugar frío, húmedo, sucio… Tendré que decirle a Ryou que si tanto le gusta estar aquí puede limpiarlo de vez en cuando. O ponerlo en el cajón de sugerencias de la academia, porque – Interrumpí de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué nadie corresponde a mis sentimientos, Fubuki? – Apenas abrí los ojos, salieron más lágrimas – Quería mucho a Shou y sin darme cuenta lo había perdido completamente. Johan quizá nunca pensó en mí… Quizá ni siquiera mis padres, que debieron haber deseado un hijo varón y nací yo. ¿Una persona puede vivir sólo con amigos sin experimentar jamás otros sentimientos?

- Judaii, deja que te cuente qué hizo Jo… – Otra vez interrumpí.

- Quizá no sea culpa de los sentimientos, Fubuki. Debo ser bastante tonta para no darme cuenta de cuándo las personas no quieren tenerme cerca.

- No digas esas cosas sin sentido, Joh… – De nuevo no lo dejé hablar.

- Fubuki, por favor trae ayuda pronto, me estoy sintiendo muy mal…

- ¡Ya la ayuda viene en camino, Judaii!

- Hay unas inyecciones en mi habitación, Fubuki, debo tomarlas, son para el corazón. Búscalas pronto, por favor.

- Pero no puedo dejarte aquí, sola, puede pasarte algo…

- Ten mi llave y búscalas pronto, ese medicamento no lo tienen en la enfermería. Shou era el único que sabía de mis malestares del corazón, si no las tomo ahora me pondré muy mal. Son inyecciones de color amarillo.

- Aguanta, Judaii – Tomó mis llaves y se fue corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas podían.

Ahora es el momento. Abro los ojos y me levanto del suelo frío. Siento el rocío de la tormenta en mi rostro y el viento helado chocar contra mi piel. Estoy segura de lo que hago, ahora mismo no hay paso atrás. Es verdad que estoy enferma, pero ya no habrá por qué preocuparse por eso, ya nadie tendrá que preocuparse por mí, y ahora soy lo suficientemente fuerte para demostrarlo y hacer las cosas a mi antojo. Y casualmente ahora tengo un solo capricho en mente: Y es que si nadie me correspondió en el pasado, ¿por qué podría corresponderle yo a alguien en mi futuro? No tengo pensado divagar sobre con cuál de tantos de mis admiradores me sentiría mejor. Llorarán unos días y me olvidarán. Gracias a todos los que me ayudaron, espero que les vaya bien.

Ya estoy lista en el borde del faro. El mar me arrastrará. Sí, nunca pensé en que terminara suicidándome.

- Johan… adiós – Mi último susurro.

- ¡¡Judaii!! – No escuché los pasos que llevaron a Johan hasta aquí.

- ¿Johan? – Intento voltearme y pierdo el equilibrio, siento como comienzo a caer al vacío.


	12. Chapter 12 Johan's POV

- ¡¡Judaii!! – Volví a gritar, esta vez con más desesperación de la que haya sentido jamás.

No logré alcanzarla antes de que comenzara a caer, y no logré sujetar su mano desde el borde del faro, pero pude saltar tras ella, sin pensarlo, por supuesto, y gracias a la velocidad con que lo hice, llegué a abrazarla y ahora caemos juntos boca abajo, directo al mar. Probablemente, en pocos segundos estaremos muertos. Realmente, todo lo ocurrido me parece algo extraño…

/// Flashback ///

- ¡¡Nada de "Bésala"!! – Fue lo que gritó Jun antes de acercarse molesto y besarme. Estuve muy confundido, frente a los demás Jun a veces me tomaba de la mano, o me abrazaba, o me tocaba el trasero, pero nunca fue capaz de darme un beso en público.

Admito que no fui capaz de hacer un simple movimiento. El shock de la escena sólo me permitía un pensamiento: ¿Por qué me besa? ¿Por qué ahora? También pensaba en Judaii. Quizá por vergüenza no me atrevía a mirarla, así que cerré los ojos con fuerza. Ya me estaba faltando el aire, así que Jun por la misma razón separó por fin nuestros labios.

- ¡¡Este gatito es sólo mío, y no van a pedirle que bese a nadie más que no sea a mí!! – Gritó eso haciendo el ambiente más silencioso y más pesado de lo que ya estaba mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre mí.

- ¡Eso no lo decides tú, Jun, sino Johan! – Se le enfrentó Fubuki.

- ¡Y aunque eso fuera cierto, tú no tienes por qué estarte metiendo!

De pronto una sombra nos cubrió a todos, especialmente a Jun. Nos volteamos sintiendo el aura tenebrosa a nuestras espaldas, y ahí estaba… El Hell Kaiser en persona, oscuro y con ojos rojos que lanzaban fuego a discreción contra Jun. Por alguna razón a Ryou no le gustó para nada que se metieran con Fubuki… Y no se molestó en disimularlo. Jun retrocedió un par de pasos, apartando la mano que mantenía sobre mí con temor. En eso, un Fubuki con corazones rosa como ojos se le lanzó encima emocionado.

- ¡¡Ryou-chan, me defiendes!! *w*

La gota de sudor en mi nuca se incrementó cuando un montón de chicas veían la escena con un rostro familiar al de Fubuki y murmuraban cosas sobre el yaoi.

- Quiéranlo o no, Johan es mío. Puedo probarlo de varias maneras y podría comenzar con – Tuve que interrumpirlo antes de que fuera muy tarde.

- ¡No, Jun! Ellos tienen razón.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Tú nunca me has obligado a nada, y te estoy muy agradecido por eso. Todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros ha sido porque yo quise, y tú también. Excepto ese suceso cuando nos conocimos y perdí un duelo contra ti. Pero bueno, a la final… – Los demás no entendieron esa parte, y para no explicarla tuve que seguir hablando con la esperanza de que se olvidaran de eso último que dije -_-U aunque no sé si mi sonrojo fue de utilidad o no – Como sea. Jun, yo lo he pensado mucho, y aún me cuesta ver las cosas tal y como son. Me la he pasado bien a tu lado todo este tiempo, pero… Es eso. Creo que ya pasó ese tiempo.

- Johan… - Habló seriamente - ¿Me estás cortando?

El rostro de Jun estaba oculto entre algunos delicados mechones de cabello, si veía una lágrima resbalándole por la mejilla no sé qué iba a hacer. Por fortuna o desgracia…

- ¡Johan! ¡Quiero que seas míoooo!

Y la estampida comenzó. Jun salió corriendo detrás de mí gritando cualquier barbaridad como que no le importaba ser uke con tal de seguir conmigo y otras incoherencias más. Detrás de él corría Fubuki intentando detenerlo, y detrás de éste iba Ryou, y así casi toda la academia se encontraba persiguiendo sus propios intereses a costillas mías. Por fin llegué a mi habitación, pero Jun fue rápido y se metió antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta. Escuchamos la estampida de gente correr como loca por el pasillo, y ambos dimos un profundo suspiro, aliviándonos de habernos salido de eso. Por mi mente pasó la imagen de Fubuki… ¿Qué estará persiguiendo ahora? Pero unas manos sujetándome de la cintura para voltear mi cuerpo, obligándome a poner las palmas de mis manos contra la pared y dejar entre ellas un par de ojos negros penetrantes, me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Entonces quedamos así, mi seme?

Si hubiéramos estado en esta situación unos pocos meses atrás, no me hubiese aguantado. Y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de todo, sincerándome conmigo mismo.

- N-no se trata de eso, Jun. Ahora veo que no tiene nada que ver con ser seme o uke. Eso nunca me había importado contigo.

- ¿Entonces de qué se trata, Johan? – Con ayuda de sus manos, todavía en su cintura, me apegó más a él.

- Bueno… Siempre pensé que te amaba, Jun. Pero ya que te tengo frente a mí y te veo a los ojos, puedo darme cuenta de que… No te quiero de esa forma.

- Johan, ¿estás cortando conmigo? – Repitió. Su seriedad me hizo helar la sangre.

- S-sí, Jun. Me gustas, en serio. Siempre me habías gustado, pero descubrí que ahora siento algo especial. Y no es hacia ti.

Procuré hablar con voz suave, como si eso pudiera servir en no dañar mucho el corazón de Jun. Luego de eso, cayó sobre nosotros un pesado silencio. Jun apoyó su mentón de mi hombro.

- Johan… Tómame.

Pronunció aquello casi en susurro, haciéndome cosquillas en la oreja, sintiendo cómo se movía su cabeza con intenciones de besar mi cuello. Lo miré a los ojos, los cuales parecían anunciar lluvia, dejándome descolocado.

- Hazlo. Es… un regalo que te quiero dar.

- Te lo agradezco mucho, Jun, pero no necesito de un regalo como ese. Te quiero mucho, en verdad, y es por eso que voy a dejar que se lo entregues a alguien que te ame de verdad.

Y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir. Tomé su níveo rostro entre mis manos y limpiaba sus mejillas con cuidado, en medio de una escena que jamás pensé vivir. Me dolía verlo llorar, pero estuve seguro de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Nos sentamos en mi cama y comencé a recordar los buenos momentos y a hablarle de ellos, de algunos nos reíamos mucho y de otros me sonrojaba de vergüenza porque siempre terminaba en sus brazos. Poco a poco, Jun parecía estarse calmando, y noté que ya estaba atardeciendo, así que habíamos pasado un buen tiempo juntos.

- Johan… - Había tardado mucho en decir algo, y aunque suene raro, necesitaba oírlo hablar. Sonrió, pero no pudo evitar que yo notara la tristeza en su semblante - ¿Quién fue la persona que me quitó a quien más he querido?

- J-Jun…

- ¿En manos de quién te perdí? – La sonrisa se perdió de repente.

- Yo… Nunca pensé que me iba a enamorar de ella. Creía que todo lo que veía en ella era una gran admiración y que ese sentimiento era diferente debido a que de una manera u otra somos rivales. Pero recientemente entendí que en verdad es un sentimiento que no había experimentado antes. Amo a Judaii.

- ¿Yuki?... ¿Ella?

- Sí…

Otra vez había silencio, pero esta vez no fue roto por ninguno de los dos, sino por Fubuki, quien tocaba la puerta fogosamente gritando mi nombre. Abrí la puerta.

- ¡Johan, dime que Judaii está aquí!

- No… ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? – Respondí abriendo.

- ¡Johan, Judaii no está! Nadie la encuentra en ninguna parte.

Me uní al grupo que la estaba buscando. Jun me acompañó y recorrimos toda la academia, por más que ya nos habían dicho que todos los lugares fueron registrados. Comenzó a caer una tormenta que se avecinaba desde hace rato y ya estaba oscuro. Nos reagrupamos con Ryou y Fubuki, pero ellos tampoco habían encontrado nada.

- Ehmg, asdasd, pensemos… Si fuéramos Judaii ¿dónde estaría ahora? – Intentó Fubuki.

- No pudo haber salido de la academia. Ya hablé con los vigilantes de las entradas - Dijo Ryou.

- Y no contesta su celular… - Dije desanimado.

Nos quedamos allí parados intentando pensar, sin éxito.

- Y… ¿Allí buscaron?

Volteamos a ver a Jun. Su dedo índice apuntaba hacia el faro.

- ¿Qué haría ella en MI faro? – Bufó Ryou.

- Iré hasta allá – Dijo Fubuki.

- No. Yo iré – Le dije interrumpiéndolo.

- Por mi culpa pasó esto. Yo iré – Fubuki comenzó a correr en dirección a la salida y lo iba a perseguir, cuando Jun me detuvo halándome del brazo.

- Tampoco hemos buscado en los depósitos de la limpieza – Me dijo mientras lo vi asombrado – Intento pensar como Yuki – Se sonrojó dulcemente mientras se rascaba la mejilla con el índice. Muy tierno.

- Entonces, busquémosla ahí – Le sonreí agradecido, dejando a Ryou parado en ése mismo lugar.

- Ése tonto de Fubuki no llevó protección para la lluvia… - Se dijo [n/a: Pensamiento de Ryou: "Así podré tenerlo en la cama bajo mis cuidados personales ¬w¬" XD]

Jun y yo terminábamos de revisar el último almacén, pero no la encontramos.

- ¡Tiene que estar en el faro! – Grité perdiendo la paciencia y corriendo hacia el lugar favorito de Ryou. Dejando a Jun viéndome con fe de encontrarla.

De camino, encontré a Fubuki regresando, solo. Sentí el alma partírseme y abandonar mi cuerpo sin sentir las frías gotas que me golpeaban con el impulso violento del viento torrencial. Sin Judaii, ya no sabría qué iba a hacer, ésta herida no sanaría pronto.

- ¡¡Johan, Judaii está en el faro!! – No hubo tiempo de reaccionar, corrí hacia Fubuki.

- ¡¿Y por qué no la trajiste? – Le reclamé por su falta de sentido común.

- ¡Está muy enferma y necesita una medicina que está en su habitación! ¡No hay tiempo, llévala a la enfermería lo más rápido posible! ¡Está sola y muy grave!

No hizo falta decir nada más. Corrí a todo lo que daban mis piernas hasta el faro, pero deseé que hubiera sido un poco un más cuando vi a Judaii al borde del faro, grité su nombre con desesperación "No hagas una locura" repetía mentalmente y lo único que cupo en mi cerebro un instante después fue: "Estoy cayendo junto a Judaii".

/// Fin del Flashback ///

Y así fue que llegué a esta situación con ella. No fue miedo a morir o sentimiento de culpa por lo ocurrido, fue algo más allá que me impulsó a decirle "Te amo" mientras caíamos, abrazándola de forma protectora a la vez que ella cruzaba sus delicados brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Pude recibir en su lugar el impacto de una gran ola que nos tragó de lleno. Pase lo que pase, me dio gusto que lo último que haya visto allí haya sido a mi querida Judaii.

…

¿Qué es éste dolor en mi cuerpo? ¿Qué pasó? Ahh… Sí… Judaii…

¡¿Judaii?! ¡¿Qué pasó con ella?!

Abro los ojos como si mi vida aún dependiera de ello. Seco… Cama… Reconozco la sala de la enfermería de la academia, ¿pero dónde está Judaii? Intento salir de la habitación con el cuerpo aún adolorido, pero sin encontrar a nadie, ni siquiera a las enfermeras de turno. Entonces salgo y veo a Ryou y Fubuki parados de espaldas al final del pasillo de espera, y sin que ellos se fijen en mi presencia, camino hacia ellos. De seguro sabrán algo de Judaii.

- ¡Johan! – Me llama Fubuki dándose por fin de cuenta que estoy con ellos. Ryou también se voltea para revelarme a Jun y Judaii sentados.

- ¡Johan! – Judaii se levantó y vino corriendo hacia mí para abrazarme. Me sentí muy feliz en ese momento.

- Ouch… - No pude contener el quejido. Por muy suave que fue su abrazo, el dolor se extendía por todo mi cuerpo [n/a: ¡¡¡Oh, no, Johan va a morir!!! x3]

- Johan… ¿Estás bien? – Me preguntó asustada.

- Sí, es sólo que… ¿Qué pasó?, ¿qué pasó en el faro?

- ¿No lo recuerdas?

- ¡Fue increíble! – Exclamó Fubuki - ¡Cayeron los dos juntos y una ola te golpeó, Johan! ¡La misma ola los arrastró a la orilla y Judaii te trajo hasta la academia. Ella lloraba dramáticamente mientras nos pedía ayuda a nosotros, que acabábamos de llegar a la puerta. Ryou te llevó de inmediato a la enfermería y Judaii se desmayó seguramente por la tensión! – Ryou dio un suave golpe en la cabeza de Fubuki.

- Respira – Le ordenó – Hemos pasado toda la noche aquí. Las enfermeras dijeron que el golpe de la ola y el choque contra la orilla fue fuerte. Pero nada grave.

- ¿Toda la noche? – Esos golpes explicaban los dolores que sentía.

- Ammm… - Jun se notaba un poco deprimido – Johan… Hace poco hablé con Judaii y me dijo que nunca la volviera a llamar por su nombre porque no le gusta... Duh! Pero bueno, eso no era lo que iba a decir… Me disculpé con ella por todo, me siento muy responsable de lo ocurrido.

- No, Jun, todo está…

- No, Johan, es que necesito decirlo. Necesito pedir perdón. ¡¿Cómo iba a saber que ambos tenían sentimientos correspondidos si yo ni siquiera… - Una mano cubriendo la boca de Jun detuvo el resto de lo que iba a decir.

- Hablas demasiado – Les dijeron a coro y con malas auras Ryou y Fubuki.

- ¿Sentimientos correspondidos? – Miré a Judaii a los ojos. Ella seguramente tenía el mismo sonrojo que yo – Judaii…

- Ya sabes lo mucho que habla Jun…

- ¡No es cierto! – Dijo el aludido mientras Ryou y Fubuki aún lo sujetaban para callarlo.

- Y me contó de lo que hablaron ayer en la tarde. Pero bueno… ¡Me gustas demasiado, Johan! – Judaii me abrazó fuertemente de nuevo y le correspondí gustoso – No soy buena para esto. No llevo mucho tiempo siendo chica, y aunque no fuera así mi experiencia en este tipo de cosas no me ayuda.

- Judaii – Rompí un poco con el abrazo para verle de nuevo a los ojos - ¿Me amas en serio tanto como yo a ti? – Era la pregunta decisiva. De su respuesta dependería todo.

- Sí. ¡Ah! – Cerró los ojos, de manera que se veía realmente dulce en ese momento - ¡Y si aceptas ser mi novio ahora, prometo no intentar suicidarme de nuevo!

- Judaii… - Fubuki se quedó estático, igual que los demás.

- ¿Qué? ¿No lo hice bien? – Preguntó ella con nerviosismo.

- Eso no es una petición, es un chantaje – Le corrigió Ryou.

- Uhhh… - Murmuraba Judaii entendiendo.

- Judaii, no quiero que lo intentes porque sea o no tu novio, sino porque te… amo. Pero de todos modos, acepto.

Tomé sus manos que descansaban junto a su cuerpo y me acerqué a ella para ser el primero en tener el honor de besar sus labios, cálidos y dulces, una sensación con la que me juré a mí mismo hacerla feliz. Todo por la simple razón de que la amo…

- Oigan… ¿Ustedes creen que si uso una bata de enfermo, como Johan, consiga a una chica así de fácil?

Y hasta ahí duró el momento.

¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que aún cargaba la horrible camisa de hospital?!

La hora de la discusión llegó más pronto de lo que me esperaba.

- ¡¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que ustedes están mirando?!

- ¡¿Privacidad?! ¡Estamos en zona pública!

- ¡Eso no importa!

- ¡Johan dame tu camisón!

- ¡No lo toques, Jun!

- ¡¿Así nos pagas que nos hayamos preocupado por ti?!

- ¡Dejen eso ya!

Así transcurrió el tiempo. Poco a poco nos enteramos de lo que ocurrió con aquellos asuntos que no habían sido resueltos. Por ejemplo, Asuka se comunicó con Fubuki diciendo que ya no le guardaba ningún tipo de rencor, sino todo lo contrario, ya que ella había conocido a la mujer de su vida, así que estaban en la misma situación. Judaii siguió siendo la más popular de la academia, y mantuvo su club de fans, el cual no me permitía acercarme a su área por "haberle quitado la inocencia". Kenzan estuvo acosando a Jun por un tiempo, pero una amenaza de muerte acabó pronto con el problema… Y en su lugar, ahora Kenzan acosa a todo chico que considere que pueda ser gay para que le cuente acerca de su vida y relaciones. Edo organizó el lanzamiento de sus Obeliscos Blancos y Jun y Judaii le sirvieron como los modelos de los uniformes. Judaii aceptó a sus padres y viceversa, después de una larga discusión y varios reproches.

En cuanto a ella y a mí, puedo decir que jamás olvidaré todo lo que viví y sigo viviendo a su lado. Ella me marcó mental y sentimentalmente. Cada momento junto a ella es como una lluvia de sentimientos que se transformaba en un beso. Y cada beso es la manifestación del primer amor… El verdadero amor.

Fin.

Ok, no. No es el fin… ¿Recuerdan que Fubuki había dicho algo sobre hacerse seme? Maten la curiosidad en el siguiente capítulo :D


	13. Chapter 13 Especial Fubuki Lemon

- Anda, Fubuki… cuéntame… T_T

- No es tu problema, no es tu vida, no es un asunto tuyo. No te voy a contar nada, Kenzan ¬¬+

- Por favor… quiero terminar de conocer el mundo gay… ToT

- ¬¬+++ Te daré dos minutos y medio para salir de mi habitación y…

- No se lo diré a nadie, lo juro por todo mi deck T_T

- No es algo que…

- Juro que lo olvidaré en cuanto salga de tu habitación… lo juro por mi membrecía en el club de fans de Judaii T_T

Con una membrecía en el club de fans de Judaii-kawaii no se juega.

- De acuerdo, te contaré… pero ni una sola palabra de esto en cuanto salgas o te prometo que el castigo que Ryou me dé a mí te lo voy a quintuplicar a ti ò_ó

- Sí o_o Cuenta *-*

- Bien… -___-

Epílogo RyouxFubuki: Cómo hacerse seme

Salimos de la habitación de Asuka, Ryou no quería dejar de besarme, pero tampoco me parecía algo muy prudente que estuviésemos con esa conducta a lo largo del pasillo, porque si Cronos nos atrapaba, tendríamos problemas y pagarle a Cronos… es algo de lo que uno puede arrepentirse, a menos que se tengan unas fotografías del Daitokuji-sensei durmiendo. Tampoco quería que me dejara de besar, de todos modos, quería reponer el tiempo perdido en el que no podía sentirme en el derecho de corresponderle, esa horrible época en la que todo esto resultaba más doloroso que placentero.

Estuve poniéndole mis labios de la manera más difícil, como una presa que intentaba huir de su cazador. Por supuesto que me resultó muy difícil llegar hasta ese punto, pero si seguía así, pronto tendría mi recompensa. Aunque debía actuar de la misma manera hasta llegar a la habitación más cercana: la de él. Todo marchaba a mi favor.

Entró y me llevó adentro casi con desesperación, entonces le permití hacer con comodidad aquello por lo que estuvo largo rato "peleando" conmigo en el pasillo. Wow! Cómo quería entregarme y hacer todo tipo de locuras con mi Ryou… pero debo ser fuerte… el premio mayor viene en camino. Lo miro con ojos tentadoramente seductores, cautivándolo, intentando eliminar cualquier otro pensamiento de su mente que no tuviera relación alguna conmigo.

Me separé un poco de él y baje un poco el rostro, pero lo seguía mirando, esta vez con ternura y picardía, y luego empecé a desabotonar su chaqueta y acariciar su fuerte pecho por encima de la tela del suéter negro que llevaba debajo. Él sólo se quedo viéndome con algo de expectativa, quizá pensaba que estaría tímido de tocarlo… y eso era lo que quería que él se imaginara. Amé ver su rostro sorprendido cuando le saqué el suéter con rapidez y lo besé apasionadamente, porque generalmente los papeles son lo contrario. Poco a poco mis besos en sus hombros, pecho y labios lo estaban arrastrando hasta la cama.

Cuando cayó de espaldas en el amplio mueble y me subí sobre él para comenzar a aflojar el cinturón, sospechó de mis intenciones y usando su fuerza me tomó por la cintura e invirtió las posiciones. Debía actuar de forma más rápida y cautelosa, y entonces, en esa misma posición, comencé a quitarle el pantalón al mismo tiempo que la ropa interior, pero cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía, me sujetó las manos y las colocó a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que estás planeando hacer?

Es hora de aplicar una de las mías. Acerco mi rostro a una de las manos que me sujetan y comienzo a lamer su pulgar. Hago todo tipo de jugarretas como chuparlo, besarlo y morderlo con suavidad.

- Es que estoy ansioso, Ryou. Quiero verte desnudo ya mismo.

Un tono seductor, muestras de ansiedad, y de paso que tu novio desnudo te tenga debajo de él de manera posesiva… ¡Funciona! Tiene escrito en la cara "Serás violado en 3 segundos". Cuando se dedicó a besarme con notoria desesperación, sólo pude dejarme llevar… y es que tarde o temprano me tenía que soltar para desvestirme. Y ese momento no tardó. Dejé muy pasivamente que me desnudara, para lo cual se sentó sobre mí y aproveché eso para alcanzar su pecho y besarlo, acariciarlo, y jugar con sus pezones. Las caricias con mis manos bajaron hasta su zona pélvica, donde no tardaron en comenzar a toquetear el miembro de mi querido Ryou, que veía con sospecha todo lo que estaba haciendo. Por suerte, es humano, y se deja llevar.

- ¿Qué tal lo hago, Ryou?

"Actúa inocente, Fubuki, actúa inocente" me repetía mentalmente. Era como jugar a ser un niño, una sonrisa era el detalle especial.

- ¡Ugh! – Fue un gemidito que se le escapó cuando hice demasiada presión en la punta – L-lo haces bien, Fubuki.

- Acuéstate para poder hacerlo mejor, Ryou – Le dije con el mismo aire de inocencia con el que estaba actuando desde hacía ya bastante rato.

Por pura modestia diría que mi actuación dejaría embelesado el fino criterio de los jueces del Oscar, ya que Ryou creyó en las palabras disfrazadas por mi inocencia. Ahora estaba boca arriba con las piernas abiertas, y no quería dejarlo esperar mucho tiempo. Mi rostro entre sus piernas, mi lengua recorriendo su ya erguida longitud, y mi boca abarcando todo lo posible, que no es la totalidad de su miembro, ya que está muy bien dotado y no me cabe todo, pero a él no parece disgustarle porque una de mis manos roza la parte que queda descubierta. Su respiración delata que está excitado, acelerado. Lo paseo por mi boca, haciéndole sentir desde los dientes hasta los bailes de mi lengua y los constantes chupones que hago con mis labios, y sigo así por un rato a la vez que mi otra mano masajea las perfectas esferas que lleva como testículos. Y entonces, con un ronco gemido, Ryou pierde el control arqueando su cuerpo y tomándome del cabello para poder desahogar todo su placer en mi boca.

Lo veo sonriente y satisfecho de que le haya gustado tanto como a mí. Levanto su pene con las manos y le beso la punta, dejando que todos sus fluidos recorran su longitud y se pierdan en su zona pélvica. Recuesto mi cuerpo sobre el suyo alcanzando su cuello y mordiéndole para distraerlo de que parte de su semen se riega sobre su entrada y uno de mis dedos recorre ese camino para impregnarse con esa esencia.

- Ryou… Ryou…

Repito su nombre con lujuria y en susurros mientras me adueño con la boca de su oreja. Siento sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y su cadera moviéndose para estimularnos a ambos. Ahora mi dedo comienza a penetrarlo y las sensaciones hacen que Ryou arquee la espalda, mientras yo no pueda creerme lo bien que se siente su suavidad interna y comienzo a darme cuenta de su estrechez cuando eran dos los dedos dentro de él. Tocaba un poco arriba, luego abajo casi saliendo, recorría su interior rápidamente, giraba los dedos, intentaba doblarlos… Pero fue cuando un tercer dedo se unió que Ryou notó la posición en la que estaba. Intentó detener los audibles gemidos que venía soltando desde que comencé a adentrarme en él y me miró a los ojos con algo de disgusto.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

- Algo que se siente bien – Le respondí lamiéndome los labios y devorándolo con la vista.

- No… Arg… Fubuki… - Gimió cuando mis dedos comenzaron a moverse de nuevo.

- Shh… Ya casi estás listo… - Le dije suavecito haciendo que mi aliento chocara con su sonrojado rostro.

- No.

Ryou sacó fuerzas de algún lugar y me tomó de los hombros girándome para que quedara debajo de él. Como uke principiante, aquellos movimientos le dolieron mucho y mis dedos comenzaron a sentir una humedad con una textura diferente a la del semen con que lo había lubricado. Como buen uke que soy [n/a: Ehem, querrás decir "Uke morboso que soy" xD], sabía de que se trataba.

- Sangre – Le dije calmado.

- Ah? – Preguntó con respiración acelerada.

- Espera un momento, me aseguraré de que todo esté bien.

Saqué mis dedos besándolo. Estaba un poco nervioso, y no quería que le revisara, de todos modos, ya era muy tarde para ocultar mis verdaderas intenciones. Me tomó de los hombros evitando que me levantara.

- Está bien, Ryou. No revisaré si no quieres. Pero tendrás que ir a la enfermería a que el doctor te revise.

¡Qué malo soy! ¡Engañar a Ryou de esa forma! Mi novio no me retuvo más y me dejó quedar detrás de él para examinarlo. ¡Qué tierno! ¡Un seme entregándose a los deseos de su uke! Yo sabía que no había nada de grave en aquello, recuerdo que él también me hizo sangrar la primera vez pero nunca se percató de eso, y en cuanto a mí, fue lo que menos me importó aquella noche.

- Tranquilo, Ryou. Sé cómo estará bien.

- ¿Y cóm… Aaahhh

Ryou lanzó un gemido descontrolado al sentir mi lengua rozar su entrada, limpiándola del líquido carmesí. Apretó los puños contra una de las almohadas y la mordió para intentar reprimirse, pero sus sonidos no podían disimularse. Intenté entrar en Ryou con aquella parte tan suave de mi cuerpo y casi recibo un manotazo de parte del amor de mi vida.

- ¡Ni… Aahhh… Se te ocurra hacer… eso!

Los jadeos de Ryou sonaban adorables. Lo amo. Tomé la mano que estaba más próxima a mí y la sujeté con suavidad y firmeza a la vez, a lo que él respondió halándola para liberarse, haciendo que mi miembro, ya semi despierto desde hace un rato, rozara con su entrada, tensándose un poco más. Sonreí con picardía.

- Ryou-chan… ¿Provocaste ese toque apropósito?

- ¡Claro que no!

- Ryou-chan… Estás muy caliente – Repartí besos por la parte baja de su espalda.

- ¡Deja eso, Fubuki!

Bajé un poco más para morder su nalga derecha y succionar la izquierda dejando una marca. Recibía un gemido de su parte con cada acción. Nunca había notado lo sensible que era Ryou en esa zona. Lamió aquella zona hasta que notó un gesto de MI peliverdeazulado: Estaba mordiéndose el brazo. Era obvio que no aceptaba la idea de sentir tanto placer y estaba intentando olvidarse de eso causándose dolor. ¿Qué más dolor podía sentir después de tanto tiempo separados? Me molesté y tomé su otro brazo.

- Ryou. Primero: me debes varias. Segundo, no dejaré que te mutiles. Y tercero, te está gustando. Así que tendré que usar otra táctica.

Ya me había fijado que su ropa interior estaba tirada cerca de mí, la tomé rápidamente sujetando las dos muñecas de Ryou con una sola mano y las até a su espalda usando esa prenda. ¡Y por las cartas de los dioses egipcios!… se veía tan violable con esa pose… Así que esto es lo que se siente ser seme… Paseé mi más que estimulado miembro por los alrededores de la entrada de Ryou. Le tenía los dos brazos bien sujetados con una sola mano en la espalda y sólo giró la cara para mirarme expectante. Poco a poco entré en él sin que sintiera gran dolor cuando mi bálano estuvo en su interior.

- Abre más las piernas, Ryou – Le susurré lo más cercano que pude a su cuerpo a la vez que recuperaba con una de mis manos su miembro, que estaba comenzando a endurecerse de nuevo.

Antes de verse adolorido, prefirió obedecerme a mí y mi vasta experiencia uke, aunque no por eso dejaría de sentir el ensanchamiento que le estaba produciendo. Entré con cuidado de no causarle mucho dolor y me moví con lentitud dentro de él, sin saber del todo cómo era posible que pudiera hacerlo si me estaba apretando tanto. Mi mano se deslizaba por su hombría a un ritmo similar al de las penetraciones. Podría haber estado toda la noche sintiendo su suavidad, oliendo su aroma, viéndolo sudar ruborizado, escuchando sus gemidos que desprendían tanta sensualidad, haciendo que se dejara llevar por mí y mis caricias que no se limitaban a su entrepierna, sino también al resto de su cuerpo y su rostro.

Sus jadeos comenzaban a indicarme la proximidad del clímax, y yo también podía sentirlo en mi cuerpo. Ryou comenzó a erguir su cuerpo para acariciar mi vientre con sus manos atadas y giró el rostro, con lo cual me pedía que le besara, y eso hice. Con ese beso apasionado, desbordamos nuestro placer entre gemidos, jadeos y algunos gruñidos.

Nos quedamos un rato más arrodillados en la misma posición: él delante de mí, conectados, permitiendo el contacto entre nuestros labios con algunos suaves besos. Salí de él con el mismo cuidado con el que había entrado, sin creerme todavía que haya desvirgado a mi Ryou, pero sin arrepentirme. Esto fue algo que nunca voy a olvidar. Me acosté en su cama y él hizo lo mismo apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho. Podía ver que aún seguía sonrojado y delineé sus mejillas.

- Fubuki… te amo.

Aquellas palabras me hicieron muy feliz. Pude haber explotado de alegría en ese momento. Pero como siempre, nunca falta un condenado "pero".

- Pero sal de mi habitación en cinco segundos o te voy a encajar el frasco de champú hasta el fondo. Ya sabes por dónde…

Y a juzgar por su expresión y la macabra voz… No mentía. Me vestí con la velocidad de la luz y salí de aquel sitio corriendo despavorido. Mejor esperaba a que Ryou se recuperara esa noche. Creo que más nunca podré hacer el papel de seme con él.

Epílogo RyouxFubuki: Cómo hacerse seme Finalizado

- Ohhhh… - Se asombró Kenzan babeando todo el lugar – Eres un buen gay, Fubuki.

- Hum, lo sé.

- ¿Qué es mejor?, ¿ser uke o seme?

- Eso depende de cada quien, amigo. Por ejemplo, soy mejor uke que Ryou porque no tengo tanta experiencia de seme como él. Y Ryou es mejor seme porque… No se dejará volver a ser uke. Así de simple.

- Fubuki… Este… Sólo si yo fuera gay… ¡¡Sólo si lo fuera!!... porque no lo soy… bueno… este… ¿sería seme o uke?

- . . .

- ¿Qué? ¡¡Dimeee!! ¡Por favoooor!

- . . . eghm… será mejor que terminemos este fic. ¡Gracias por habernos leído! ¡Nos vemos la próxima!

- ¡¡Fubuki!! ¡¡Dimeeee!! ¡¡Fubukiiiiiiiiiiiii!!

Ahora sí es el fin 

Espero que les haya gustado.

Quejas, regaños y amenazas de muerte, pueden dejarlos por los reviews :D


End file.
